She Runs With Wolves and Lions
by Bren Rangel
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN* Para el resto de Westeros, Lady Caryssa Stark era la verdadera belleza del Norte con una voz celestial. Para su familia, era amorosa, amable y una luchadora feroz. Para los extraños, era fría como el acero, con una pared irrompible de hielo rodeando su corazón. Después de casarse con un Lannister, Caryssa aprenderá lo que es ser un lobo rodeado de leones.
1. Lecciones de Tiro con Arco

Nota de Bren: Hola chicos! Pues esta es una traducción de una historia que me gustó mucho y que espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Disclamer: Los personajes de Game of Thrones pertenecen a G.R.R. Martin y a HBO. La historia pertenece a la talentosa SophieStratt

* * *

**"Todas las cosas verdaderamente malvadas comienzan de la inocencia."**

**-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Invernalia**

Caryssa observaba a su hermano pequeño mientras estiraba la cuerda de su arco hasta que se tensó bajo sus dedos, observaba para asegurarse de que contara sus respiraciones antes de soltar la flecha. Se hundió en un barril justo a la derecha del blanco, y el pequeño Bran pateó el suelo en señal de frustración. Sus otros dos hermanos, Robb y Jon, lo rodearon, antes de que Jon lo rodeara con los brazos.

Caryssa supuso que debería de estar haciendo algo más apropiado de una Lady. Algo como tejer o coser o planear la futura boda que inevitablemente debía tener, ahora que ya tenía diecinueve años. Después de todo, ella era Lady Caryssa de la Casa Stark, la hija mayor de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Stark, la Belleza en el Norte. Ella odiaba ese apodo. Siempre le recordaba que solo la veían como algo que observar, una mujer para casarse con un Lord y tener sus hijos. Aunque ella no se oponía al matrimonio, ciertos momentos en su vida la habían llevado a pensar que los únicos hombres honorables que aun existían eran aquellos en su familia y unos cuantos empleados domésticos. Así que cuando inevitablemente se casara, no quería casarse con un extraño impredecible, sino con un hombre que ella supiera que tenía suficiente honor para respetarla como su esposa, mujer y persona.

Así que en lugar de coser, Lady Caryssa estaba ayudando a sus hermanos a enseñarle a su segundo hermano más joven tiro con arco, y hasta ahora, estaban teniendo muy poco éxito.

"Vamos. Padre está observando, y tu madre," dijo Jon, y Bran volteó a ver a sus padres de pie en el balcón de arriba, mirándolo con sonrisas alentadoras. "También la Lady Arquera observa, y como hombres, no podemos dejar que nuestra hermana mayor nos venza, Bran, o los demás hombres se burlarán de nosotros inexorablemente."

Bran miró hacia su hermana, mientras ella se recargaba sobre una cerca, sus brillantes y azules ojos Tully observándolo, una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermana era la mejor arquera en Invernalia, todos lo sabían. A algunos no les gustaba que una mujer pudiera empuñar un arma, pero la mayoría la respetaban por haber aprendido. Después de todo, el invierno se acercaba. Su sonrisa se volvió en una alentadora, una calidez en ella que la mujer sólo reservaba para su familia y sus seres queridos, y ella inclinó la cabeza para indicarle que continuara.

Así que él colocó la flecha en su arco, jaló la cuerda hasta tensarla una vez más y la soltó, y todos observaron como voló sobre el blanco y sobre la cerca detrás de este. Jon, Robb y Rickon se rieron de su hermano, mientras que Bran suspiraba, frustrándose cada vez más.

"¿Y quién de ustedes era un buen tirador a los diez?" Ned Stark cuestionó a sus hijos, mientras todos sus hijos presentes volteaban a verlo en silencio. Él observó a su hija salir a la vista, levantando la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ned negó con la cabeza hacia ella, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, pero eligiendo no decir nada. Su hija mayor, su querida hija, le había rogado cuando su sexto día del nombre estaba cerca tener un arco propio y aprender a usarlo. Él nunca le pudo negar nada. No sólo por ser la mayor de sus hijos, su primogénita, sino porque le recordaba mucho a su difunta hermana. Ambas eran indomables lobas Stark, ferozmente protectoras de los suyos, hermosas, pero letales si te oponías a ellas. "Sigue practicando, Bran. Vamos"

Bran miró hacia abajo, antes de preparar su arco una vez más. Excepto que esta vez, largos y pálidos dedos guiaron sus manos, y miró detrás de él para ver a su hermana.

"Recuerda lo que te enseñé," Caryssa le murmuró al oído, mientras movía su mano hacia su boca, empujando ligeramente hacia abajo su codo y separando sus pies. "Ancla tu mano, relaja tu brazo del arco, respira lentamente y cuenta los latidos de tu corazón. Entre un latido y otro, es cuando debes soltar la flecha."

Caryssa tomó un paso hacia atrás, dejando a sus hermanos tomar control, y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a donde estaba recargada, pero vio a su hermana pequeña, Arya, tensando un arco, preparándose para soltar la flecha. Caryssa inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, donde no le estorbaba a su hermana, pero continuó caminando hacia ella. Arya soltó la flecha, antes de que Bran pudiera hacerlo, y ésta zumbó por el aire antes de hundirse directo en el centro del blanco.

Los hombres, todos voltearon bruscamente, tratando de ver quien había disparado la flecha.

"Haz tu reverencia, hermana." Caryssa le murmuró, y Arya lo hizo, haciendo una reverencia y burlándose de su hermano ligeramente menor, los ojos de Caryssa se enfocaron en la contracción de la ya tensa mandíbula de Bran, y se hizo a un lado justo antes de que tirara su arco al suelo y se lanzara sobre Arya, saltando sobre la cerca y persiguiéndola mientras ella se reía y le sacaba ventaja.

Caryssa se rió junto con sus hermanos, moviéndose para cargar a Rickon, apoyándolo en su cadera.

"¿Cuándo puedo aprender a tirar como Bran y tú?" preguntó Rickon y Caryssa soltó una risita, presionando sus labios en su mejilla. Caryssa era como una segunda madre para sus hermanos pequeños, excepto para Jon y Robb que eran más cercanos a ella en edad. Ella sentía que era su responsabilidad como la mayor ayudar a su madre a criar a sus hermanos pequeños, educándolos y guiando los por la vida. Especialmente con Sansa y Arya. Caryssa ayudó a Sansa a convertirse en la joven y civilizada dama que era, al mismo tiempo que alentaba la salvaje personalidad de Arya porque le recordaba a si misma cuando tenía esa edad. Catelyn Stark solía decir que si se dividiera a Caryssa en dos personas diferentes, serían Arya y Sansa.

"Tú, cachorrito, eres muy joven, pero cuando tengas la edad suficiente, te prometo que yo te enseñaré." Prometió Caryssa, sonriéndole al chico más que sonriente, besando su mejilla de nuevo, antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo.

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas cachorrito?" preguntó Rickon, y Caryssa comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el claro cabello castaño de su hermano.

"Por que somos lobos, y tú eres el menor, tú eres mi cachorro, Bran, Sansa y Arya son mis lobitos, Robb y Jon son mis jóvenes lobos y yo soy la loba. Madre es la Loba Mayor y Padre es el Viejo Lobo," explicó Caryssa, sonriéndole mientras él le daba su completa atención. "Somos los lobos del Norte, Rickon, nunca lo olvides. Ahora, vamos a ayudar a Robb y a Jon a recoger las flechas."

Rickon salió inmediatamente, lo que sea para impresionar a sus hermanos mayores, y Caryssa observó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su hermano saltaba por todos lados, aunque se detuvo cuando sostuvo las flechas en su mano. Recordó que su hermana le había advertido sobre lastimarse con las puntas filosas. Recogió unas cuantas antes de correr de regreso hacia su hermana, y se las entregó a ella. Caryssa las tomó, y se las entregó a un distraído Jon.

Estaba mirando hacia arriba, y Caryssa siguió su mirada para ver que su madre lo miraba con desprecio. Ella le lanzó a su madre una mirada reprobadora, como siempre, y puso su mano en el brazo de Jon.

"Somos lobos, somos fuertes y le guste o no, eres parte de esta familia. Tú eres mi hermano, Jon, no el bastardo de mi padre, no mi medio hermano. Eres mi hermano. Nunca dejes que ella te haga sentir algo diferente." Le murmuró, y Jon le dio una de sus raras y hermosas sonrisas. Las sonrisas de Jon parecían estar solo reservadas para Arya y Caryssa. Jon no se sentía como un Stark, en su mayoría porque Lady Catelyn Stark le echaba la culpa de las transgresiones de la guerra de su esposo a su inocente hijo.

Estaban trabajando, recogiendo las flechas y los arcos, cuando Theon Greyjoy, pupilo de Lord Stark, se acercó a los tres Stark (y Snow) mayores y sonrió.

"Prepárense para un paseo. Un rompe juramentos fue detenido esperando la Justicia del Rey. Bran irá con nosotros también." Anunció Theon, y Caryssa y Robb intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Bueno, ella le dio a Robb una mirada de preocupación y él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Él es muy joven para presenciar esas cosas." Declaró Caryssa, y Theon le lanzó una sonrisita.

"Tú presenciaste tu primera muerte cuando eras más joven que Bran, si recuerdo correctamente, Ryssa." Él dijo, observando con júbilo como su mirada se endurecían con ira, y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban.

"Menciónalo una vez más, Greyjoy, y tu puta tendrá que encontrar otro cliente. Me entendiste?" Caryssa miró fijamente al hombre, sólo un par de años mayor que ella, y él trago con fuerza, mirando la daga en su cintura. Normalmente, ella llevaba una espada atada a su cadera, aunque realmente no la supiera usar. Jory había tratado de enseñarle cuando era un poco más joven, pero nunca pudo dominarlo, así que se había apegado a el arco y la daga. La espada era simplemente una advertencia a cualquier hombre que pensara que sería fácil atacarla. "Corre, Kraken. Ve a buscar a Bran y prepáralo. Te veré en los establos."

A Caryssa no le gustaba Theon. Aunque normalmente toleraba su sentido del humor, por crudo que fuera, no parecía tener una onza de decoro o decencia. Había dos momentos de su infancia que eran aparentemente traumáticos. Uno era la primera vez que había visto a su padre impartir la Justicia del Rey cuando ella tenía nueve años. El otro, nadie se atrevía a discutirlo frente a ella o Lord Stark, ya que era al mismo tiempo traumático y exasperante, y la razón de que cargara una espada con ella todo el tiempo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia sus hermanos y pasó furiosa junto a Greyjoy, chocando bruscamente con su hombro mientras lo hacía. Ryssa se dirigió a su habitación, para ponerse un vestido de gruesa lana verde, su capa de piel de zorro, fijando su broche de lobo para mantener unido el material, sus guantes de piel y para agarrar sus armas. Amarró sus brazales en sus antebrazos, y abrió el baúl de roble que contenía sus armas.

Suponía que no era propio de una Lady empuñar un arma, pero había aprendido que aunque no era apropiado que ella empuñara un arma, aun podía morir por culpa de una. A Caryssa no le gustaba estar desprevenida para lo que fuera, así que siempre dormía con un cuchillo bajo su almohada y siempre cargaba una daga con ella.

Ella sacó el nuevo arco de arciano que su padre había encargado para ella su anterior día del nombre, y el carcaj de flechas que venía con él. Cuando terminó de tomar todo lo que necesitaba, salió de su habitación y se apresuró hacia los establos.

Su caballo ya estaba ensillado y esperándola cuando llegó. Su caballo era un hermoso corcel hembra blanca como la nieve, que había recibido en su décimo segundo día del nombre, que es la razón de que el corcel portara el altamente original nombre de 'Nieve.' De hecho, Caryssa la nombró así en honor de Jon, porque quería mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y siempre pensaba en él. Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia ella desde arriba de su caballo consciente de que ella no quería que Bran los acompañara, y ella montó su caballo y lo siguió fuera de los establos.

Sólo esperaba que Bran estuviera listo para ver la ejecución de un hombre, por muy desertor que fuera, como todos los demás creían que lo estaba.


	2. Ciervos, Lobos Huargos y Cuervos

**"No busques la muerte. La muerte te encontrará.  
Sino busca el camino que haga de la muerte un cumplimiento."  
-Dag Hammarskjöld**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Invernalia**

Un gran grupo de veintidós jinetes viajaron para ver a un hombre ser castigado como desertor y rompe juramentos. Veintiún hombres y una mujer. Era la primera vez que Bran vería a su señor padre llevar a cabo la Justicia del Rey, y la única mujer del grupo no estaba muy contenta al respecto.

Los ojos de Robb Stark seguían viajando hacia su hermana que viajaba malhumorada detrás de él, el único sonido procedente de su dirección era cuando Nieve ocasionalmente sacudía la cabeza. Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por Bran, acerca de lo que su padre les había dicho acerca de las afirmaciones de los rompe juramentos. También sabía que la mitad de los guardias que los acompañaban, y Theon, observaban a su hermana montar su caballo, y por la mirada en sus ojos el sabía que se estaban imaginando algo completamente diferente.

Robb sabía lo que la gente decía sobre su hermana mayor. La Belleza del Norte, el Ruiseñor del Norte, así la llamaban, y lo era, hermosa en ambos cuerpo y voz, pero a Robb no le gustaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Decían que su belleza fácilmente rivalizaba con la de la Reina, y aventajaba a todas las mujeres en el Norte, pero eso no significaba que sus halagos hicieran a Robb, o a Caryssa en ese aspecto, feliz.

Caryssa y Robb a menudo se describían como dos mitades de un todo, gemelos incluso. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no en el sentido romántico, sino como una persona ama y necesita su propia alma. Puede que Caryssa y Robb nacieran con dos años de diferencia, pero tenían espíritus afines, ambos obligados por el deber como los hijos mayores de su casa a madurar antes de tiempo y ayudar a sus padres a gobernar la tierra.

Así que cuando Robb veía a hombres comiéndose con los ojos a su otra mitad, su querida hermana, lo llenaba de frustración, aunque sabía que no podía evitarlo. Caryssa realmente era la Belleza del Norte, con su gloriosa melena de cabello negro, sus helados ojos azules y su perfecta piel de porcelana. Él sabía que su padre había estado rechazando proposiciones de matrimonio en nombre de ella por algunos años. Caryssa era una verdadera hija del Norte, una loba, salvaje e indomable, fría y feroz. Ella no quería casarse tan pronto en su vida.

Su hermana siempre le había dicho que consideraba el matrimonio como una jaula, y que a los lobos no les va muy bien en jaulas, aunque aceptaba su destino. Ella era una hermosa dama de alta cuna, de una casa noble, y algún día tendría que casarse para solidificar los lazos entre su familia y otra. Era simplemente el modo en que eran las cosas. Ambos temían ese día, ya que ella tendría que dejar Invernalia e irse con su esposo a donde fuera que él viviera, y estarían perdidos sin el otro. Nunca se habían separado antes y el día que lo fueran no sería bienvenido.

"No me gusta esto. Bran es muy joven." Dijo Caryssa, sacando, sin saberlo, a su hermano de sus pensamientos sobre ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus azules ojos siempre dando la apariencia de que podía ver las profundidades del alma de los hombres, y encontró que él ya la estaba mirando.

"Nosotros eramos más jóvenes que Bran cuando presenciamos por primera vez la Justicia del Rey. Sobrevivimos, y tú eres una chica, por amor de Dios! Bran estará bien!" Indicó Robb, y Caryssa le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de suspirar.

"Somos diferentes a Bran. Somos los mayores. Teníamos que estar preparados para las duras realidades de este mundo. Yo seré la esposa de un gran Lord o caballero, y tú serás el Lord de Invernalia." Caryssa hizo una mueca, pensando en su triste futuro. "Bran no tiene las mismas responsabilidades que nosotros."

"El invierno se acerca, Ryssa. Tú lo sabes." Respondió Robb, y Ryssa lo miró con firmeza.

"Conozco nuestras palabra, hermano, pero eso no significa que tiene que gustarme, o esto." Caryssa espetó, volteando su cabeza para mirar al frente, dándose cuenta de que casi llegaban a su destino.

Ningún Stark dijo nada mientras su padre y el resto del grupo se acercaban a su destino, veintiún hombres y una mujer viajando para ver la decapitación de un desertor. Ryssa miró hacia adelante, y miró a su padre. Lord Eddard Stark cabalgaba sombríamente hacia adelante, su cabello castaño agitándose en el viento. Caryssa notó que su padre se veía cansado, más viejo. Nunca le había gustado llevar a cabo la Justicia del Rey. Normalmente estaba riendo. Rodeado de sus hijos, su esposa, sus amigos de confianza, Ned Stark se reía y eso iluminaba su rostro, pero más recientemente, Caryssa notó, se veía más como esos Lords miserables de los que había escuchado. Estaba más lúgubre de cara al inminente Invierno.

Cuando los norteños llegaron a su destino, Caryssa se paró detrás de Bran, al lado de Robb, pero frente a Jon, esperando a que llevaran al frente al rompe juramentos; Ryssa observó al traidor mientras caminaba hacia adelante, murmurando sobre los caminantes blancos. Observó que se veía muy agotado, en toda la extensión de la palabra, con los labios agrietados y una apariencia totalmente demacrada. Hizo a Caryssa cuestionarse qué había visto en realidad. La mayoría de los hombres que tomaban el Negro entendían las consecuencias de romper sus votos, y muy pocos hombres escapaban. La mayoría eran violadores o asesinos o ladrones que de lo contrario hubieran perdido una parte del cuerpo o su vida, así que con gusto preferirían congelarse hasta los huesos en la Muralla. Así que lo que sea que ese hombre haya visto, reflexionó Caryssa, debió de ser peor que las temperaturas extremas o la decapitación.

Ryssa escuchó mientras el desertor hablaba a su padre, de los caminantes blancos (lo que envió escalofríos por su columna, escalofríos de miedo), acerca de su familia y de que no era un cobarde. Durante todo el discurso, la cara de Caryssa era una máscara de indiferencia, una que Robb y Jon pronto aprendieron a adoptar. Cuando terminó, ella vio a su padre asentir hacia Theon, quien le llevó su espada, y los guardias forzaron al desertor a arrodillarse frente a un muñón de arciano, ya manchado con la sangre de otros rompe juramentos y desertores.

"En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero con el nombre, Rey de los Andals y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del reino, yo, Eddard de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte." Su padre pronunció el mismo discurso que siempre tenía que decir, y Caryssa se armó de valor.

Aún así, mientras Lord Stark levantaba su espada, Caryssa rodeó a Bran con sus brazos, incapaz ne contener la necesidad de apoyarlo. Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y su corazón acelerarse bajo sus manos, mientras su padre blandía su espada. De un simple tajo, la cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo, tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Caryssa observó, paralizada hacia el lugar donde la tierra estaba ahora bebiendo ávidamente la sangre del muerto, antes de parpadear, soltando a su hermano, pero agachándose hacia él.

"Lo hiciste bien, pequeño lobo. Estoy orgullosa de ti." Caryssa murmuró en su oído, antes de colocar un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Ella fue la primera en alejarse, nunca le había gustado presenciar una muerte. Montó su corcel, y esperó que su padre terminara de hablar con Bran, seguramente regurgitando el mismo discurso que le había dado a ella, Robb y Jon en sus propias primeras veces. 'El hombre que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada', una linea que había recordado desde entonces.

Una vez que su padre hubo montado su caballo, partieron de nuevo, de regreso a Invernalia. Caryssa cabalgó a la cabeza del grupo, en lugar de ir con Robb, y sus hermanos lo notaron de inmediato.

"¿Por qué Caryssa está tan adelantada? ¿Por qué no va a tu lado?" Bran preguntó a Robb, mientras los cuatro hombres Stark, y un Greyjoy, observaban a la solitaria mujer sobre su corcel blanco nieve.

"Las mujeres son criaturas complicadas, pequeño lord, y nunca termina bien comenzar a cuestionarlas." Remarcó Theon, y Robb quería lanzarle una mirada asesina, era su hermana de la que estaba hablando, pero sabía que Theon decía la verdad. Las mujeres eran criaturas complicadas, algo que él sabía muy bien, viviendo con cuatro de ellas.

"Aunque tu hermana es feroz cuando entrena con tus hermanos, Bran, también tiene un alma gentil. No le gusta la muerte." Lord Stark le dijo a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza, como sí de todo corazón estuviera de acuerdo con su hermana. La muerte no era algo agradable a los ojos del pequeño niño. "Es el perfecto balance entre guerrera y doncella. Es fuerte y gentil, sabia y voluntariosa, salvaje y contenida. Será una desafiante mujer con quien casarse."

"Ella no quiere dejar Invernalia." Dijo Robb rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de disuadir a su padre de nuevas ideas para casar a su hermana con algún viejo lord en algún lejano lugar.

Los hombres cabalgaron en silencio desde entonces, sus ojos observando a la mujer galopando delante de ellos. Los hombres de mayor edad, como Lord Stark y los hombres Cassel, estaban sorprendidos, aún hoy en día, por la similitud entre la difunta Lady Lyanna Stark y la mayor de las hijas Stark. Caryssa era muy similar a Lyanna, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, mientras que la pequeña Arya asemejaba a su difunta tía en sus salvaje e indomable personalidad. Caryssa poseía la belleza de Lyanna, lo que preocupaba a Lord y a Lady Stark (y a su hijo mayor) inmensamente. La belleza de Lady Lyanna había comenzado una rebelión, y había terminado con su prematura y sanguinaria muerte.

Esa era la razón por la cual su hija aun no estaba casada.

Ned no quería perder a su hija de la misma forma en que había perdido a su querida hermana.

"Padre!" lo llamó Caryssa con voz sobresaltada, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Los hombres se apresuraron, alcanzándola mientras desmontaba al orto lado de un puente de piedra, deteniéndose frente a un ciervo muerto con el estómago desgarrado. La dama estaba inspeccionando el área al rededor del ciervo, cuando los hombres desmontaron, observando a la criatura muerta con interés. Su padre se acercó, sus ojos parpadeando del ciervo a su hija. Ella se veía molesta, pero sus brillantes ojos azules traicionaban su ardiente curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jon a su padre.

"León de montaña?" sugirió Theon, aunque fuera altamente improbable.

"No hay leones de montaña en estos bosques." Contestó Lord Stark, eliminando la teoría de su pupilo, y luego se dio cuenta que su hija había comenzado a caminar hacia el bosque, sus ojos escaneando la tierra. Sus propios ojos se dirigieron a la tierra, y descubrió el rastro de sangre que llevaba hacia donde Caryssa se dirigía. Al menos, había sacado su daga de su vaina, preparada para defenderse. Ned siguió a su hija, sus tres hijos y otros hombres lo siguieron, todos desenvainando sus espadas.

Escuchó a su hija jadear, y aceleró el paso, hasta que la encontró acuclillada frente a un animal muy diferente, muy herido y muy muerto. Ned y Jon se acuclillaron frente a la bestia, uno a cada lado de la mujer.

"Es un monstruo."

"Oh, y supongo que un kraken no es un monstruo? Esto, Greyjoy, es un lobo huargo." Caryssa le espetó, sin quitar los ojos de la hermosa criatura muerta y sus seis adorables cachorros.

"Una bestia fuerte." Dijo su padre, jalando el cuerno del ciervo del pecho de la madre muerta. Caryssa se estremeció ligeramente, cuando su padre lanzó el cuerno sobre su hombro y ella sintió la brisa que provocó cuando voló más allá de ella. El cuerno de un ciervo muerto en el cuello de un lobo huargo muerto... Caryssa sólo podía tomarlo como un presagio, pero no le dio voz a sus oscuros pensamientos, no quería que los hombres se rieran de ella por ser tan supersticiosa.

"No hay lobos huargos al sur de la Muralla." Declaró Robb, como si la escena frente a él se volviera completamente incorrecta sólo con ese conocimiento.

"Ahora hay seis," dijo Jon, levantando uno y dándoselo a Bran. Ned observó mientras su hija levantaba uno para ella, uno casi puramente blanco, con manchas grises salpicadas al azar en su pelo, sonriéndole mientras intentaba lamer su rostro. A su esposa no le iba a gustar esto. "Quieres sostenerlo?"

"¿A dónde irán? Su madre está muerta." Dijo Bran, ya encariñándose con el adorable cachorro en sus brazos.

"No pertenecen aquí." Dijo Ser Rodrik, y Caryssa volteó violentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre, sintiendo que su estómago se hundía, y abrazó más cerca de su corazón al cachorro al entender lo que implicaba. Seguramente no estaba sugiriendo lo que ella creía que estaba sugiriendo, ¿o sí?

"Mejor una muerte rápida. No durarán sin su madre." Dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie, y los ojos de Caryssa se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de voltear a mirar a Greyjoy quien casi alegremente se movió detrás de Bran y se acercó para tomar el cachorro de los brazos del niño.

"Cierto. Dámelo."

"No!" Lloró Bran, mientras Theon le arrebataba el cachorro de lobo huargo.

"Guarda tu arma." Ordenó Robb, y Theon lo miró, burlándose de su autoritario tono de 'futuro Lord de Invernalia'. Era una de las razones por las que Caryssa siempre había odiado a Theon. Su familia eran traidores, y su padre lo había aceptado con generosidad, y a pesar de todo había logrado volverse engreído y arrogante. Eso la enfurecía hasta decir basta.

"Yo obedezco ordenes de tu padre, no de ti." Contestó Theon, e iba a decir más pero sintió el frío del acero en el cuello. Lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrar a la Lady Arquera sosteniendo su espada contra su cuello, un cachorro en su mano libre y un hielo mortífero en sus ojos que presagiaba peligro para él si no obedecía.

"Eso podrá ser, pero ni siquiera el Rey será capaz de salvarte si no bajas tu arma, Greyjoy. Sólo recuerda que no hay lugar en la tierra donde te puedas esconder y que yo no te encuentre," su voz mantenía la agradable y suave cualidad que siempre poseía, pero tenía un oscuro y mortífero tono en ella que envió escalofríos por las columnas de todos los hombres. No había nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada, especialmente una mujer Stark enojada."Devuélvele el cachorro a Bran o pierde la cabeza."

Theon escondió su propia aprensión, pero no renunció a su agarre sobre el cachorro. Estaba esperando ordenes de su señor, quien tenía una mirada en su rostro que era una mezcla entre diversión por las amenazas de su hija e irritación porque estaba amenazando a su pupilo una vez más. Sabía que no había amor perdido entre los dos, pero esperaba que eventualmente su relación mejorara mientras crecían. En su lugar parecía que habían empeorado con la edad. Caryssa al menos. Mientras su hija se hacía más hermosa cada año, él se había dado cuenta que su pupilo le prestaba más atención, pero sólo era uno más de los muchos que lo hacían, y probablemente tenía menos oportunidad que el hijo del carnicero.

"Lord Stark!" Llamó Jon, mientras su padre se alejaba, obteniendo su atención. "Hay seis cachorros. Uno para cada uno de los niños Stark. Tres machos y tres hembras. El lobo huargo es el emblema de su casa. Estaban destinados a tenerlos."

Caryssa no bajó su arma hasta que estuvo segura de que su padre iba a ceder a sus deseos. E incluso entonces, no bajó su arma hasta que terminó de decirles que los cachorros iban a ser entrenados por ellos, y que sólo ellos iban a ser responsables de sus destinos. Una vez que Theon le devolvió el cachorro a Bran, miró a la espada que aun estaba en su cuello.

"¿No vas a bajar eso, antes de que alguien salga lastimado?"Preguntó Theon, y Caryssa le arqueó una ceja.

"Como desees, pero la próxima vez, tal vez no lo dude," Caryssa le sonrió malvadamente, antes de dirigir su atención hacia Jon, quien no tenía lobo huargo. "Podemos compartir este cachorro. No me siento bien teniendo uno cuando tu no lo tienes."

"No soy un Stark." Contestó Jon, y trató de ignorar la mirada de enojo en los ojos de su hermana. Sabía que la hería cuando él mismo se separaba de su familia con palabras hoscas, porque en sus ojos, él era tan Stark como lo era ella.

Ella le dio la espalda, y comenzó el trayecto hacia su yegua, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jon no los había seguido, ella volteó la cabeza para ver hacia atrás y vio que Jon sostenía un pequeño lobo huargo puramente blanco en una mano.

El marginado de la camada. Ese es tuyo, Snow." Dijo Theon, sonriéndole con malicia.

"Cierra ese hoyo inútil que llamas boca, Greyjoy. Mierda sigue saliendo de él." Dijo Caryssa, reanudando el corto viaje hacia su caballo, dejando a sus tres hermanos y al idiota de Theon detrás de ella. Envainó su espada y la puso de vuelta en las alforjas, y luego torpemente remontó su caballo con el cachorro en una mano. Tan pronto como logró sentarse cómodamente en su montura, el lobo huargo ladró con emoción causando que Caryssa se riera.

"Te llamaré... Rhaenyra." Dijo Caryssa al cachorro y éste le ladró alegremente como respuesta.

Invernalia no iba a saber de donde le llegó el golpe cuando llevaran estos cachorros de lobo huargo a casa.

* * *

Su madre vino a ella con noticias de Desembarco del Rey. Caryssa fue enviada después al Bosque de Dioses para darle las malas noticias a su padre. Ned Stark y su hija siempre habían sido cercanos, dado que era su primogénita, y uno siempre había sido confidente del otro. Catelyn siempre estaba allí para su esposo, en todo, pero algunas veces, sabía ella, él necesitaba el consuelo de su hija más que el de ella. Caryssa era más suave, más reconfortante, más como la nieve que cae que el duro hielo congelante. Así que en lugar de ir al Bosque de Dioses ella misma (aún se sentía como una intrusa frente a los viejos dioses, a pesar de tener seis hijos norteños) envió a su hija, sabiendo que ella podía entregar las noticias gentilmente.

Así que Caryssa hizo el viaje hacia el Bosque de Dioses sola, escuchando el suave crujir de las hojas caídas bajo sus pies y mirando fijamente al rollo de papel en su mano. Su padre estaba sentado frente al Árbol Corazón, limpiando su espada, Hielo, de la ejecución de más temprano. Siempre se sentía culpable después de una ejecución, especialmente cuando se trataba de hombres que habían huido del Muro y sus votos por miedo, como lo había hecho el hombre de hoy.

No alzó la vista, aunque ella sabía que la había escuchado acercarse.

"Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí y te encontré limpiando tu espada. La colocaste en el suelo, me sentaste en tu rodilla y me dijiste que ibas a partir hacia una guerra." Dijo Caryssa, y una ligera y triste sonrisa jugó en sus labios mientras recordaba ese momento particular.

Ned alzó la vista hacia su hija, mientras ella se deslizaba cada ves más cerca de él, sus azules ojos Tully no estaban puestos en él, sino en algo muy lejano, perdida en su propia memoria. Él también recordaba ese momento, había sido uno de sus momentos más difíciles. Dejar atrás a su esposa y a su hija de dos años había sido difícil para él, mas duro de lo que había esperado. Incluso cuando estaba dando sus primeros pasos, una preciosa bebé de cabello oscuro, había sido demasiado inteligente como para que él se fuera y regresara sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había tenido que explicarle, a su pequeña y hermosa niña, que tenía un deber para con su amigo, que tenía que cabalgar hacia una guerra para quitar a un rey loco del trono, para salvar a su hermana, su tía. Él recordaba como había llorado silenciosamente, sus grandes ojos haciéndole sentir la más increíble culpa.

"Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, aún eras un bebé." Ned contestó, observándola mientras parecía que se deslizaba hacia él, sus ojos ahora fijos en el alto y blanco Árbol Corazón detrás de él. Caryssa siempre parecía muy cómoda en el bosque, en la naturaleza, y él siempre había asumido que se debía a la sangre norteña que corría por sus venas.

"Recuerdo el dolor, pero también el orgullo. Mi padre... salvando el reino del malvado rey. Te adoraba, sabes," Caryssa sonrió ampliamente, finalmente volteando a mirar a su señor padre, un brillo de regocijo en sus ojos normalmente tristes hizo que una sonrisa se expandiera en su rostro. "Un guerrero temible e intimidante, un hombre por el que los otros hombres con gusto pelearían y darían su vida. Puede que no haya sido más que una niña, pero siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, padre."

"Como yo siempre lo he estado de ti, hija."

Fue sólo entonces cuando Ned descubrió el pergamino enrollado entre sus manos, y su expresión triste, pero no era tristeza por ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que era por él. Caryssa vio hacia donde se había dirigido su mirada, y miró hacia sus manos, jugueteando con el pergamino.

"Lo siento mucho, padre." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Dime."

"Llegó un cuervo, de Desembarco del Rey. Jon Arryn murió. La fiebre se lo llevó. Se lo mucho que lo querías. Dice que fue rápido, que no sufrió mucho." Dijo Caryssa, enfatizando sus últimas palabras, tratando de darle a su padre un poco de consuelo.

"¿Tu tía, el niño?" Preguntó Ned, haciendo su propia pena, tan debilitante como era, hacia un lado por un momento, necesitaba saber que la familia de Jon Arryn estaba bien y los estaban cuidando.

"Ambos están saludables, los Dioses son buenos," dijo Caryssa, mientras se sentaba en el único asiento de piedra que restaba frente al Árbol Corazón, lo suficientemente cerca del alcance de su padre, en caso de que la necesitara. Permaneció estoico, trabajando con sus emociones tranquilamente en la misma solitaria manera en que siempre lo hacía, la misma manera en que ella había aprendido a hacerlo. "El cuervo trajo más noticias."

La cabeza de su padre volteó violentamente a mirarla, y ella le dio un momento antes de continuar hablando.

"El Rey cabalga a Invernalia, con la Reina, sus hijos y todos los demás."

"Si viene tan lejos hacia el norte, sólo hay una cosa que viene a buscar." Contestó Ned, mirando hacia su hija, cuya cara se había vuelto una máscara sin emociones. Ella lo había perfeccionado a través de los años, reteniendo las emociones que ella creía solo añadirían a la carga que ya tenía sobre sus hombros, él lo sabía. Siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, pero su hija siempre fue un personaje complicado.

"Mi padre... la Mano del Rey. El invierno realmente se acerca," dijo Caryssa, su voz escondiendo sus emociones igual que la estoica expresión en su rostro. "Siempre puedes decir que no, padre. El Rey Robert entenderá."

"Sólo un tonto le dice que no a un Rey." Contestó su padre, y ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Sólo un tonto entraría de buena gana en la guarida del león."

Ambos padre e hija sabían que aunque Robert era el Rey, eran los Lannister los que tenían el control, con su dinero y su leona en el trono como Reina. Sí, un hombre, o mujer, seguramente serían unos tontos si entraran en la guarida del león, y los Stark no eran ningunos tontos.

* * *

**A/N:**

Bueno chicos este fue el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, gracias a la talentosa SophStratt por permitirme traducir su maravillosa historia.

Gracias también a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y a los que la siguieron también. Los quiero a montones.

_**Bren**_


	3. La Loba y el León

**"En medio de tales vientos contrarios, en una frágil embarcación,  
me encuentro en el mar sin un timón,  
tan ligero de sabiduría, tan lleno de errores,  
que yo mismo no sé lo que quiero,  
y me estremezco en pleno verano, ardo en invierno."**

**-Francesco Petrarca**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Invernalia**

El Rey venía a Invernalia, y estaba a sólo horas de llegar.

Caryssa no estaba segura de como se sentía al respecto. Después de todo, eso significaría que su padre, y posiblemente varios de sus hermanos menores, tendrían que dejar Invernalia y partir hacia Desembarco del Rey. La mitad de los lobos estarían dejando la guarida antes de que llegara el invierno, y, en su opinión, eso era simplemente tonto.

Había tenido que ayudar a su madre con las preparaciones así que no había podido pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y hermanas. Ella, Arya y Bran no habían podido practicar arquería, ella y Robb no habían salido a cabalgar recientemente o pasar casi cada momento juntos, ella y Jon no se habían sentado en silencio agradable o mantenido una de sus conversaciones tranquilas y privadas sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y ella y Sansa no habían pasado el tiempo hablando de príncipes, caballeros y romances de cuentos de hadas en algún tiempo.

En consecuencia, Caryssa se encontraba cansada y horriblemente aburrida.

Lo que era la razón por qué cuando llegó la mañana de la esperada llegada del Rey, se vistió rápidamente en un vestido azul pálido, uno que Sansa había hecho para ella, hecho de grueso algodón azul con encaje azul y seda azul sobre la parte superior para hacer que se vea más bonito. Sansa tenía mejor ojo que Caryssa para hacer cosas hermosas. Caryssa sabía coser lo suficientemente bien para remendar prendas y hacer camisas para su padre y sus hermanos, pero los vestidos estaban muy lejos de su habilidad.

Su madre había ido a su habitación esa mañana y cepilló su largo y sedoso cabello color cuervo, decidiendo dejar caer su ligeramente ondulado cabello sobre su espalda baja con un par de trenzas pequeñas al frente para mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro, prometiendo que harían algo más elaborado para el banquete de esa noche.

Hoy, había decidido su madre, dejarían que las primeras impresiones las hiciera su belleza natural.

Ahora Caryssa se estaba poniendo su capa sobre los hombros, reacomodando su collar alrededor de su cuello, y asegurándose de que su broche de lobo huargo no se había movido de donde lo había puesto sobre su vestido, justo bajo su pecho. Una vez que consideró que se veía presentable, fue a asegurarse de que sus hermanos pequeños estuvieran listos. Sansa sin duda ya estaría lista y esperando impacientemente desde hace un par de horas, y Robb, y Jon eran capaces de arreglárselas ellos solos. No, Caryssa se dirigió a la habitación de Arya, para asegurarse de que ya estuviera vestida, que su cabello no fuera una maraña salvaje y que su cara estuviera limpia.

Arya gimió y se quejó, y peleó con ella todo el tiempo, pero comenzó a cooperar una vez que Caryssa prometió practicar sus habilidades de pelea cuando tuviera un momento libre.

"Recuerda que lo prometiste. Sólo estoy dejando que me trates como muñeca porque prometiste convencer a Jory de que me diera lecciones con la espada. Odio actuar como una niña. Es tan... Sansa." Dijo Arya, soltando un gritito cuando Caryssa accidentalmente jaló muy fuerte su cabello mientras lo trenzaba. La chica mayor murmuró una disculpa, antes de continuar con su misión.

"Sólo agradece que fui yo quien vino a buscarte, pequeña loba. Si hubiera sido la Septa Mordane, el jalón de pelo se hubiera convertido en un sermón y nada benéfico para ti en absoluto. Conseguiste el mejor trato, Arya," le hizo notar Caryssa, mientras amarraba el final de la tercera trenza que había hecho, después de torcer una en un rollo a la mitad de su cabeza, y dejando caer las otras dos sobre sus hombros. "Ahí está. Listo. Ahora ponte tu capa y te dejaré vagar por el castillo, hasta que el Rey esté a la vista."

Arya sonrió, ates de correr junto con Nymeria para agarrar su capa.

Con un pequeño lobo listo, Caryssa fue a encontrar a Bran. Revisó su habitación, y al no encontrarlo allí, ella sabía exactamente donde estaba. Ella salió dando zancadas, aventurándose afuera, con los ojos en las paredes, Rhaenyra de repente a sus pies. La había dejado en la cocina esa mañana, el personal de la cocina jugando felizmente con ella y alimentándola con sobras que no se utilizarían para el banquete de esa noche, pero aparentemente la cachorra, que había crecido al doble de su tamaño en el mes que Caryssa la había tenido, había escapado y buscando a su ama por el castillo.

Rhaenyra pareció encontrar a su hermano antes de que Caryssa encontrara al suyo, ya que la cachorra se precipitó de repente hacia adelante, dejando que Caryssa la siguiera con curiosidad. El pequeño cachorro sin nombre (Bran aún tenía que decidir uno) estaba sentado, sacudiendo la cola, mirando hacia lo alto de una torre y Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco al comprender inmediatamente donde estaba el pequeño lobo.

Al parecer su madre, quien volaba por el castillo como una tormenta, con el Maestre Luwin siguiendo obedientemente detrás de ella, también localizó al lobo huargo y después a su hijo, balanceándose hacia abajo de la torre como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Y lo era. A Caryssa le gustaba bromear diciendo que algunas veces era más mono que lobo.

"¡Brandon!" Llamó Catelyn Stark, y la oscura cabeza de Bran volteó apresuradamente a la ubicación de la voz, y Caryssa rió. Él no se resbalaba nunca. Su pequeño lobo era siempre de paso seguro y ágil.

"Vi al Rey. Viene con cientos de personas." Dijo Bran, emocionado, mientras seguía bajando por un lado de la pared del castillo.

"¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Nada de escalar." Catelyn regañó a su hijo, mientras Caryssa intentaba esconder su expresión divertida, para no socavar la crianza de su madre. Bran nunca dejaría de escalar. Simplemente no lo haría.

"Pero viene ahora mismo, por nuestro camino." contestó Bran, dejándose caer sobre el techo de paja, antes de continuar su descenso. Caryssa se movió hacia adelante para bajarlo de una viga, besando su mejilla y riéndose de él, antes de ponerlo en el suelo, antes de que hiciera un escándalo acerca de Caryssa mostrándole demasiado amor fraternal. Bran era un niño obstinado que quería ser tratado como un hombre, como sus dos hermanos mayores. No disfrutaba de los cariños maternales de su hermana.

Catelyn se inclinó para estar al nivel de los ojos de su hijo, mirando en sus ojos oscuros con sus ojos claros, tratando de transmitirle su seriedad.

"Quiero que me lo prometas. Nada de escalar." Insistió ella.

Bran miró sus pies, una señal de que estaba mintiendo, y los labios de Caryssa se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo prometo." Dijo Bran, mientras su madre se enderezaba, luciendo más entretenida por su 'voto solemne' de lo que él había esperado. Miró a su hermana, parada a su lado, y vio la misma expresión entretenida que tenía su madre, lo que sólo lo confundió.

"¿Sabes qué?" Preguntó Catelyn.

"Qué?" Cuestionó Bran, aún sufriendo de su confusión.

"Siempre miras tus pies antes de mentir," declaró Caryssa, alborotándole el cabello mientras ambos reían. Su madre sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos y luego mandó a Bran a decirle a su padre que el Rey se acercaba. Bran salió corriendo, con su cachorro pisándole los talones y Caryssa volteó hacia su madre. "Nunca dejará de escalar. Tiene un espíritu del Norte. Sólo sigue sus pies y su curiosidad. Aunque, se le irá quitando conforme crezca."

"A ti no se te quitó. Tu padre me dijo que fuiste tú quien encontró los cachorros de lobo huargo. Serás una interesante esposa para un gran Lord algún día. Él no sabrá que hacer con tu curiosidad." Dijo su madre, dándole la misma mirada exasperante que siempre le dirigía. La que la hacía sentir ligeramente mal por ser una hija ligeramente difícil. Tenía más de Stark que de Tully, excepto por sus ojos azules. Lo salvaje del Norte corría por sus venas, no podía evitarlo más de lo que podía evitar respirar.

Su madre no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente le hizo señas para que la siguiera y Caryssa hizo lo que su madre le mandaba.

Dejaron a Rhaenyra en su habitación. Su madre consideró 'un accidente esperando suceder' que los lobos los acompañaran a recibir al Rey y a su séquito, así que los dejarían en sus habitaciones. Después fueron a reunir a todos. Caryssa fue tras Robb, Jon y Theon, agradeciendo que estuviera vestidos y listos cuando los encontró en la habitación de Robb.

"El Rey se acerca. Madre quiere que bajemos y nos- Se afeitaron?" Cuestionó Caryssa, al parecer olvidando las instrucciones de su madre al ver a los tres chicos sin rastro de su usual vello facial.

"Tu madre nos obligó." Dijo Jon, claramente infeliz, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello más corto. Jon amaba su cabello, sus rizos oscuros y desordenados que le recordaban que provenía del Norte, que era un Stark. Sus rizos venían de la familia de su padre, una de las cosas que lo conectaban con su familia.

Caryssa se adentró en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia Robb, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió ampliamente ante la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos. Ver su rostro afeitado le recordó que él era, de hecho, más joven que ella, que sólo tenía dieciséis años, y que no era un hombre todavía.

"Recuerdo a este chico. Te ves mucho más joven ahora, mucho más como el hermano pequeño que se pegaba a mi falda mientras trataba de dar sus primeros pasos para seguirme." Bromeó Caryssa, plantando un sonoro beso e su mejilla, riendo y disfrutando su vergüenza mientras él trataba de golpear sus manos para que lo soltara. Probablemente se sintió un poco aliviado cuando ella se dirigió hacia Jon.

"Tu cabello aún se ve maravilloso, Jon. Mucho menos salvaje. Las mujeres Sureñas caerán a sus pies, hermanos," les dijo Caryssa, alborotando cariñosamente el cabello de Jon y besando su frente. Ella les sonrió a sus dos chicos, no a Theon, antes de señalar hacia la puerta. "Ahora, vengan conmigo. Necesitamos estar junto a Padre cuando llegue el Rey."

Robb y Jon se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y le ofrecieron sus brazos a su hermana. Ella tomó ambos, entrelazando sus brazos con los de ellos y juntos los tres Stark mayores (Caryssa se rehusaba a poner en duda la validez de Jon como un Stark) caminaron hacia las puertas del castillo donde su familia los estaba esperando.

Caryssa tomó su lugar como la mayor junto a su padre, con Robb a su lado y Sansa al lado de él. Bran estaba al final. Rickon, como el más joven, estaba junto a su madre, mientras que Jon y Theon estaban de pie detrás de ellos, ya que no eran considerados (por Lady Stark) parte de la familia. Caryssa notó la ausencia de Arya antes que su madre, pero no se preocupó ya que sabía que Arya seguramente estaba mirando más de cerca antes de unirse con ellos.

"Dónde está Arya? Caryssa, Sansa, dónde está su hermana?" Cuestionó su madre y ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

Como si supiera que su nombre había sido mencionado, Arya se apresuró hacia su lugar, tratando de pasar inadvertido el casco que llevaba cuando pasó frente a su padre, pero él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo frente a él.

"Qué haces con eso puesto?" le preguntó, quitándolo de la cabeza de la niña. Robb y Caryssa se rieron entre dientes mientras la niña soltaba un quejido cuando su padre la mandó a su lugar en la linea. Caryssa vio a su padre pasarle el casco a Ser Rodrik, antes de que todos volvieran a ver hacia el frente, esperando.

Los visitantes de pronto se derramaron por las puertas, un río de dorado y plateado, los estandartes de las casas Baratheon y Lannister ondeando en el viento del Norte. Juntos, los ciervos y los leones cabalgaron hacia la fría guarida de los lobos.

Caryssa reconoció al príncipe instantáneamente, aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Sanas había hablado de él cientos de veces, aunque ella tampoco lo había visto nunca, que Caryssa sentía que lo podía identificar entre una multitud de miles de hombres. No era tan atractivo como su hermana y muchas otras lo describían. Caryssa sintió un codazo en su costado y miró a Robb, quien señaló hacia Sansa. Su hermana pequeña estaba mirando con adoración al príncipe, quien le dirigía miradas similares. Ni Robb ni Caryssa estaban contentos con esa situación en particular. El príncipe estaba flanqueado por un miembro de la Guardia del Rey, y el Perro, si su armadura servía para guiarse.

Caryssa se encontró mirando al caballero encapado en blanco y oro, y lo reconoció. Jaime Lannister era su nombre, y era el hermano gemelo de la Reina. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando la atrapó mirándolo, pero ella no apartó la vista como él obviamente esperaba que lo hiciera. Los ojos azules de Caryssa permanecieron fijos en los ojos verdes de él, y analizó al león. Repentinamente sintió que todas esas historias que había oído murmurar acerca del atractivo rompe juramentos no le hacían justicia.

* * *

Jaime Lannister se preguntaba por qué la chica Stark mayor no había apartado la vista cuando la descubrió mirándolo fijamente. La mayoría de las mujeres o hacían, pero no ésta. Ella sólo seguía mirándolo, sus ojos azul hielo parecían buscar en los suyos algo que ninguno de los dos sabía que era, hasta que desinterés brilló en sus ojos. Él lo vio. Ella no estaba interesada en él y lo descartó sin una palabra o un saludo. Jaime no estaba acostumbrado a tal rechazo, y menos de una mujer con la que aún no había hablado, y eso lo hacía interesarse aún más.

* * *

La atención de Caryssa fue alejada del Matarreyes para posarse en una carroza de madera adornado con rojo y oro, ondeando los estandartes de la casa Lannister, que entró después, y Caryssa adivinó que algunas de las damas de la corte, y la Reina, estaban adentro. Caryssa no podía pensar en algo peor que estar atrapada en un oscuro carruaje por horas y horas en vez de montar a caballo, libre como el viento.

Un hombre flanqueado por más hombres de la Guardia Real entró después, y Caryssa asumió que era el Rey, aunque no era nada parecido a como su padre lo solía describir. Ned Stark solía describir a un alto, delgado y temible guerrero, pero el hombre ante el que ahora se arrodillaban era más bajo y más gordo, sin rastro alguno del brillante soldado que había sido. Era decepcionante por decir lo menos. Caryssa mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, cuando todos doblaron la rodilla, a la vista del Rey, pero escuchó claramente los pasos del Rey mientras se les acercaba.

Se detuvo justo frente a su padre, y luego le hizo señas para que se levantara. Ned Stark se puso de pie primero, su esposa, sus hijos y el resto de su casa lo hicieron enseguida. Caryssa mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo y sus pies. Su padre le había advertido que no sabría como reaccionaría el Rey ante ella, ya que era tan parecida a su tía, la mujer que el Rey amaba. Así que hasta que fuera su turno de saludar al Rey, ella se mantendría con los ojos en el suelo para que su padre pudiera saludar a su viejo amigo propiamente.

"Su Alteza." Dijo su padre, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

"Has engordado." Dijo el Rey, y Caryssa se mordió el labio para evitar reírse mientras veía, por el rabillo del ojo, a su padre señalar con la cabeza el inflamado vientre del Rey.

Ambos hombres rieron, y luego se abrazaron cálidamente, y Caryssa sonrió a su hermano mientras volteaba a mirarlo, aún con la cabeza inclinada. El Rey entonces abrazó a su madre y alborotó el cabello de Rickon con afecto.

"Nueve años... Por qué no te he visto? Dónde diablos has estado?" Preguntó el Rey a su viejo amigo.

"Cuidando el Norte por usted, Su Alteza. Invernalia es suyo." Dijo su padre. Caryssa escuchó a Arya preguntar dónde estaba el 'Diablillo', refiriéndose al hermano menor de la Reina, Lord Tyrion Lannister, y escuchó a Sansa decirle inmediatamente a su hermana que se callara.

"A quién tenemos aquí?" Preguntó el Rey, y Caryssa pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella y supo que el momento había llegado y se preparó internamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al Rey.

Ella vio la impresión en su rostro, y lo escuchó contener el aliento, y supo que había hecho la conexión entre ella y su difunta amada. Caryssa sólo levantó ligeramente la barbilla, rehusándose a echarse para atrás ahora, y mantuvo su mirada a pesar de los muchos ojos que ahora se preguntaban por qué el Rey había tenido esa reacción ante la Dama del Norte y el golpeteo de su ansioso corazón en el pecho.

"Lyanna?" Preguntó él, y Caryssa negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia su padre por ayuda.

"Lyanna Stark era mi tía, Su Alteza." Dijo ella, su voz un poco entrecortada por lo nerviosa que estaba en cuanto a cuáles serían las siguientes acciones del Rey.

"Esta es Caryssa, mi hija mayor. Era sólo un bebé cuando la viste por última vez." Ned explicó a su amigo, y el Rey Baratheon asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún fijos en Caryssa.

"Por los Dioses, Ned, luce igual que tu hermana," dijo Robert, antes de aclararse la garganta y tomar la mano de Caryssa, llevándolo hacia sus labios y colocando un beso gentil en ella. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano, y continuó por la linea de los niños Stark. Caryssa se negó a seguir al Rey con los ojos, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando encontró los fríos ojos verdes de la Reina. Cersei Lannister miró ferozmente al fantasma que ahora la perseguía en carne y hueso, pero apartó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que la chica Stark no lo haría. Caryssa era demasiado obstinada para dejarse acobardar por un Lannister, sin importar su posición. "Tú debes ser Robb."

El Rey le estrechó la mano a su hermano, y llamó la atención de Caryssa de nuevo. Le sonrió a Robb mientras él regresaba el saludo con una inclinación un poco regia de cabeza. Caryssa reflexionó, no por la primera vez, que Robb hubiera sido un gran Rey en el Norte, como muchos de sus ancestros antes de que el Norte fuera reclamado como dominio de del Rey del resto de Westeros.

"Vaya, tú eres una lindura." Le dijo el Rey a Sansa, antes de moverse para hablar con Arya. "Tu nombre es?"

"Arya." Caryssa estaba feliz de que su hermana mantuviera las formalidades y no se acobardara cuando el Rey se dirigió a ella. El Rey se movió de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente a Bran, antes de hablar con diversión coloreando su tono. Parecía llevarse bien con los niños pequeños.

"Oh, muéstranos tus músculos." Dijo, y Bran hizo su capa hacia atrás y flexionó su brazo. El Rey soltó una pequeña risa ante el pequeño lobo y sonrió. "Oh, tú serás un soldado."

La amplia sonrisa de Bran en respuesta hizo que el corazón de Caryssa se ablandara. No era ningún secreto entre su familia que Bran quería ser un miembro de la Guardia Real algún día, y que el Rey le dijera eso obviamente significaba el mundo para él. Caryssa reflexionó silenciosamente que el Rey probablemente ni siquiera sabía el obsequio que le había hecho al chico.

"Ese es Jaime Lannister, el hermano gemelo de la Reina." Caryssa escuchó a Arya murmurarle a Sansa, y sus ojos fueron de regreso al león Lannister, quien se había quitado su casco, sacudiendo su dorado cabello.

Caryssa podía verlo completamente ahora, y estaba ahora convencida de que los rumores que había escuchado definitivamente no le hacían justicia. Su cabello era como oro hilado, no muy diferente al de la Reina y sus hijos, y tenía un rostro muy atractivo. Había desmontado su caballo, con el príncipe y el Perro, y sus ojos escanearon el área, antes de caer de nuevo sobre ella. Ella desvergonzadamente dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, inspeccionando su costosa armadura y su físico, antes de que se desinteresara de nuevo, así que quitó los ojos de él y dirigió su atención hacia la Reina, quien finalmente se les había acercado.

Le dirigió a su padre una ligera sonrisa , colocando su mano en la de él. Ned levantó la pálida y fría mano de la Reina hacia sus labios y depositó un rápido y ligero beso en ella.

"Mi Reina." Dijo él, y su esposa hizo una reverencia y repitió sus palabras de saludo, ganándose otra débil sonrisa de la Reina Sureña , que se desvaneció rápidamente por la petición de su esposo.

"Llévame a tu cripta. Quiero presentar mis respetos."

"Hemos viajado por un mes, mi amor. Seguramente los muertos pueden esperar." Dijo la Reina, y Caryssa la comprendió. El viaje desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Invernalia no era exactamente un viaje corto, ni debió de ser muy cómodo, pero el Rey no hizo caso.

"Ned." Llamó al padre de Caryssa, antes de darle la espalda a su esposa, desapareciendo de su vista. Caryssa observó a su padre mirar rápidamente a la Reina, dándole una mirada de disculpa, antes de seguir de mala gana a su Rey, y su amigo, incluso aunque no quería hacerlo.

Caryssa se sintió ligeramente incómoda y ligeramente decepcionada de el hombre que acababa de ver. Se hizo evidentemente muy rápidamente que no había amor entre el Rey y la Reina, y que él no honraba a su esposa como debía hacerlo, por el amor que aún le tenía a una mujer muerta hace muchos años. Caryssa le dio a la Reina león una amable sonrisa, pero la atención de ambas fue distraída por la Stark más joven mientras preguntaba, ligeramente más alto de lo que debería, dónde estaba el 'Diablillo'.

La Reina avanzó a zancadas hacia su hermano e hijo, y Caryssa encontró los ojos del León Lannister sobre ella de nuevo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, dándole una mirada inquisitiva, pero puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él era claramente ese tipo de hombre. El tipo de hombre que jugaría con una persona por su propia diversión. Caryssa estaba un poco inquieta con su mirada, ya que no era tan ingenua para creer que él realmente se mantenía tan célibe como sus votos lo demandaban, acompañado del hecho de que era un Lannister quien tenía suficiente riqueza y poder para creer que podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien deseara y Caryssa se sintió un poco infeliz de que había llamado su aparente interés.

La visita del Rey no aseguraba nada bueno para ella al parecer, nada bueno en absoluto.

* * *

La chica Stark había llamado el interés de Jaime Lannister, eso era seguro. Él había escuchado rumores de su belleza y de su voz de canto demasiadas veces de posaderos y aldeanos en su viaje al Norte, pero aunque era imponente, una pálida y oscura, sólo era tan hermosa como Cersei.

Su hermana. La prohibida relación entre él y su hermana había terminado un par de años después de que su último hijo bastardo había nacido. Su amor por el otro aún estaba ahí pero era menos potente que en un principio. Se habían dado cuenta de que no era más que un sueño infantil para que continuaran, rezando que algún día pudieran estar juntos. Ambos estaban cansados de esconderse, de los secretos, de todas las terribles cosas que tuvieron que hacer para proteger sus secretos, así que lo terminaron, incluso aunque su amor se mantenía como algo más que amor fraternal.

A no ser que encontrara a alguien a quien pudiera amar sin tener que esconder su relación, una distracción del amor al que tuvo que renunciar. Cersei encontró su distracción en sus hijos, y en su odio por las putas de su esposo y su negación a permitirse amar a su Reina. Jaime pensó que sus deberes de la Guardia Real serían suficientes, pero no lo eran.

Tal vez la chica Stark podría ser distracción suficiente, o tal vez incluso convertirse en una compañía tolerable. Él sabía que el Rey y Ned Stark estarían discutiendo posibles compromisos para la mayor de los Stark ya que no había nadie en el Norte que el viejo lobo considerara digno de la Belleza del Norte. Tal vez lanzaría su nombre a consideración. Después de ver la reacción del Rey cuando vio a la chica, supo que el Rey querría a la doble de su Lyanna en Desembarco del Rey donde pudiera verla cada que quisiera, así que probablemente consideraría a algunos de los Caballeros y Lords en Desembarco del Rey.

Jaime Lannister sonrió ligeramente, cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez su visita al infierno congelado que era el Norte no sería tan terrible después de todo.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola chicos! Lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicar nuevo capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y casi no he tenido tiempo para traducir. Pues que creen? YA LLEGÓ JAIME! Ya va a empezar lo bueno de la historia.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se pasean por aquí, a los que le dieron seguir y favorito, significa mucho para mi. Como siempre, los quiero a montones.

**_Bren_**


	4. Historia de Dos Compromisos

**"La felicidad es diferente  
del placer.**

**La felicidad tiene algo  
que ver con luchar,**

**y aguantar,**

**y cumplir"**

**-George Sheehan**

* * *

**Capítulo**** Cuatro:** Historia de Dos Compromisos

**Invernalia**

En algún punto a la mitad del día Caryssa estaba frustrándose por la cantidad de personas que parecían llenar el castillo. Así que fue a buscar refugio en su lugar usual, el Bosque de Dioses. Se sentó frente al Árbol Corazón, su cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Amaba la quietud del bosque, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el crujir de las hojas y el piar de las aves. Caryssa entendía por qué su padre venía aquí después de una ejecución, a rezarle a los Dioses y limpiar su espada. Era lo suficientemente pacífico para despejar tu cabeza y viajar a través del ruido de tus pensamientos.

Caryssa siempre venía al Bosque de Dioses, a sentarse frente al Árbol Corazón, cuando era pequeña. Frecuentemente encontraba allí a su padre, y se sentaban juntos en el silencio del bosque. Ella se sentaba en el suelo mientras él se sentaba en un pequeño banco de piedra, ella se recargaba en sus piernas y él pasaba sus manos por su cabello mientras ambos trabajaban en sus propios pensamientos. Algunas veces hablaban de los problemas que su padre tenía en ese momento, ella expresaría su opinión y él tomaba lo que ella decía en consideración. Su madre bromeaba con que Caryssa parecía más la consejera de su padre que su hija y que era muy sabia para alguien tan joven.

Tal vez era demasiado sabia para su propio bien. Caryssa siempre había tenido un don para saber cuando algo estaba por cambiar, cuando algo venia en el horizonte. No era algo antinatural, no era una vidente o una bruja, solo tenía buenos instintos. Por ejemplo, la visita del Rey a Invernalia auguraba un cambio que sabía que no le gustaría. Su padre no tendría más opción que aceptar la oferta del Rey de convertirse en Mano del Rey, y dejaría Invernalia. Ese era un cambio que Caryssa no quería. Ellos eran del Norte, su sangre corría diferente de aquellos en el Sur, eran diferentes, y Ryssa sabía que no podría proteger a su padre si él estaba en el Sur. No sería capaz de correr a su lado para protegerlo a tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos. Su padre era Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, él había puesto un rey en el trono y detenido rebeliones, podía cuidarse a sí mismo, incluso aunque sus instintos le decían que a veces ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Caryssa estaba segura de que todos estarían muy ocupados o muy atareados con el banquete de esa noche como para molestarla, incluso rezó un momento a los Dioses para pedir por un momento de paz, pero sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. Escuchó el chasquido de ramitas aplastadas por un par de pies, y giró la cabeza para ver a Jaime Lannister de pie detrás de ella, recargado casualmente contra un árbol, aunque ya no traía su armadura dorada con blanco. Caryssa supuso que se veía mucho menos intimidante así que con su armadura, aunque ella misma no podría decir que se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Era más una lujuria a la que no cedería. Un Lannister no era alguien con quien ella como Stark quería involucrarse.

Aunque un lobo no le teme a un león, ambos siendo depredadores, el lobo sabe que no debe aventurarse muy cerca de un león, a menos que se destrozen entre ellos.

"¿Qué pide en sus oraciones, Lady Stark, en un día tan alegre como hoy?" Preguntó él, mientras notaba el momento de sorpresa en el rostro de Caryssa antes de que ella recuperara la compostura, plantando una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

"En un día tan alegre como hoy, pido por la paciencia para lidiar con la atención no deseada de leones Lannister, Ser Jaime. Claramente los Dioses tienen su atención puesta en otro lugar el día de hoy." Respondió Caryssa, sonriéndole brevemente, una sonrisa sarcástica para hacer juego con sus ingeniosas palabras.

"La Dama de Hielo tiene ingenio. Que encantadora sorpresa," Caryssa frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, antes de volver a mirar hacia el Árbol Corazón, escogiendo ignorarlo. Ella miró hacia sus pálidas manos, preguntándose cómo podían mantenerse lisas y suaves a pesar de los climas helados en los que había crecido, y esperó que él simplemente se largara porque su presencia le molestaba. ¿Que acaso ya ningún lugar era sagrado? Había estado convencida de que ningún Sureño vendría al lugar de los Viejos Dioses. "La he ofendido, milady? En verdad espero que acepte mis más humildes disculpas."

"Siento mucho decir que no suelo prestar atención a palabras melosas provenientes de hombres guapos, Ser," Caryssa se puso de pie, quitando hojas y sacudiendo lodo de la parte inferior de su falda, y volteó a mirarlo. "Una disculpa sólo es humilde cuando la persona que la otorga en verdad lo siente, y no la utiliza para disfrazar su petulancia y arrogancia."

"Sus palabras me hieren, Lady Stark. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer semejante cinismo?" Cuestionó Jaime, paseando hacia ella y Caryssa resistió el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás como un animal asustadizo. Ella observó la diversión en sus ojos verdes, ojos que, ella notó, no eran tan fríos como los de su hermana. Él estaba disfrutando de esto.

"Nada, Ser, excepto ser un Lannister. Me han advertido que no es sabio que una dama juegue con leones." Respondió Caryssa, ahora teniendo que mirar hacia arriba para seguir mirándolo a los ojos ya que se había movido directamente frente a ella. Su sentido de la propiedad y la decencia , al igual que su desconfianza en los hombres, le decía que debía alejarse, irse antes de que él hiciera lago que comprometiera su honor, pero la arrogancia en sus ojos y su propia testarudez enraizaron sus pies al suelo donde estaba parada.

"O que un caballero juegue con lobos, pero no me da la impresión de que usted sea alguien que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, Lady Stark."

Caryssa dio un confiada paso hacia el frente, eliminando una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellos, sorprendiendo al león con su atrevimiento. Se había sorprendido a ella misma, permitiéndose estar en una posición un poco íntima con un hombre que no era su esposo ni siquiera su prometido, pero continuó de todos modos.

"He tenido la experiencia, Ser Jaime, de que las reglas son más como guías en un juego," dijo Caryssa, sonriéndole, y él parpadeó sorprendido ante la diferencia entre la expresión fría y neutra que tenía antes y la radiante sonrisa que tenía plantada ahora en su rostro. Hacía que fuera más aún agradable verla, sí eso era posible. "De cualquier modo, no recuerdo haberlo invitado a jugar."

Con esas últimas palabras Caryssa dejó al dorado caballero frente al Árbol Corazón, una mueca de satisfacción jugando en sus labios.

Había estado mano a mano con el león dorado y había salido sin un solo rasguño, esa era una victoria de la cual estar orgulloso.

* * *

Luego de su breve encuentro con Jaime Lannister, Caryssa se dirigió a la habitación de Sansa, consciente de que su hermana menor querría escoger el vestido que usaría y como llevaría el cabello para no quedar avergonzada por la apariencia de su hermana mayor. Caryssa insistía en que era capaz de vestirse ella sola, pero cuando se trataba de banquetes y príncipes y princesas, no se debía discutir con Sansa.

Así que allí era donde Caryssa estaba, acostada en la cama de su hermana, observando a su madre trenzar el hermoso cabello rojo de Sansa. Sansa estaba vistiendo una de sus hermosas creaciones, un hermoso vestido azul, y tenía a su madre trenzándole el cabello en un complicado estilo Sureño en honor a sus invitados.

"¿Crees que le guste a Joffrey? ¿Y si piensa que soy fea?" Cuestionó Sansa, y Caryssa tuvo que resistir la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Su hermana tenía en la más alta estima la aprobación del príncipe y el resto de la familia real. Eso molestaba un poco a Caryssa, quien pensaba que ninguna opinión o aprobación importaba más que la de tu familia. Familia, Deber, Honor era el lema de la Casa Tully, la familia de su madre, y Caryssa se tomaba eso muy en serio. Familia primero, deber después y honor por último.

"Entonces es el príncipe más estúpido que jamás existió." Catelyn le dijo a su hija y Caryssa asintió.

"Y un ciego tonto para empezar." Añadió Caryssa, incorporándose y mirando a su hermana mientras la chica miraba su reflejo en un espejo de mano.

"Es tan atractivo. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿Pronto? ¿O tendremos que esperar?" Cuestionó Sansa y Caryssa frunció el ceño. Sansa estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, de casarse con un príncipe y darle hijos. No parecía entender la realidad de las cosas. Joffrey podría resultar un pequeño bruto, cruel y malvado debajo del exterior dulce y encantador, y Sansa no lo descubriría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Calla ahora. Tu padre aún no ha dicho que sí." Le recordó su madre, mientras continuaba trenzando los sedosos mechones rojos del cabello de su hija.

"¿Por qué habría de decir que no? Sería el segundo hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos." Replicó Sansa, y Caryssa negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de la pequeña loba.

"Padre tendría que dejar Invernalia, dejar a madre, y tú te irás con él. El invierno se acerca, pequeña loba, y cuando llega el invierno, ¿qué es lo que hacen los lobos?" Preguntó Caryssa, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hacia la linea visual de su hermana. Sansa suspiró y miró a su hermana testarudamente hasta que supo que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Los lobos se quedan en la guarida y se protegen entre ellos pero, Caryssa, sería Reina algún día," dijo Sansa, antes de voltear a ver a su madre con grandes ojos suplicantes. "Por favor haz que Padre diga que sí! Por favor, por favor! Es lo único que siempre he querido."

"Dejemos esta discusión por ahora. ¿Qué vestido piensas usar para el banquete, Ryssa?"Preguntó Catelyn a su hija mayor, y la joven mujer sonrió en respuesta al rápido cambio de tema por parte de su madre, y decidió ayudarla.

"Estaba pensando en el gris que use el último día del nombre de Robb. Es lo suficientemente hermoso." Contesto Caryssa, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. A ella no le importaban mucho los banquetes. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Ambos se sentían como osos enjaulados cuando se trataba de banquetes, aunque, Caryssa sí disfrutaba la danza, así que algunas veces trataba de perderse la primera parte del banquete para llegar justo a tiempo para la danza y luego retirarse igual de rápido. Aunque ese no sería el caso con este banquete, ella estaría obligada a quedarse el mayor tiempo posible ya que se trataba de un banquete para el Rey.

"De hecho mandé a hacer un vestido especialmente para que lo utilices en esta ocasión especial. Sansa ayudó. Es de estilo Sureño, en honor de nuestros invitados." Dijo su madre, terminando la última trenza de Sansa y dejando la habitación para ir por el vestido.

Caryssa le dirigió a Sansa una mirada curiosa y Sansa fingió inocencia, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor se riera ante su obviedad. Ryssa se volvió a sentar en la cama y esperó a que su madre regresara, tratando de persuadir a su hermana para que le diera más detalles acerca del vestido del que no sabía nada. Sin embargo, Sansa se rehusó a cooperar, diciendo que era una sorpresa y Ryssa sólo se frustró y se puso más ansiosa.

Nunca había sido fan de las sorpresas. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser malas.

Ésta resultó ser una de esas raras y maravillosas sorpresas.

Su madre entró valseando a la habitación, con un vestido de algodón azul claro-con una capa de seda cubriéndolo para hacerlo hermoso pero abrigador en las temperaturas del Norte- sobre sus brazos. No tenía mangas pero Caryssa estaba acostumbrada al frío viento del Norte, y además estaría dentro del castillo la mayor parte de la noche de todos modos. Caryssa tomó el vestido de las manos de su madre y lo miró más de cerca. Tenía bordado de plata en el corpiño, lo que sólo añadía a la belleza del vestido. Era definitivamente el vestido más hermoso que Caryssa poseía.

"Es hermoso. Gracias a ambas." Dijo Caryssa, antes de desaparecer del biombo en la habitación de Sansa, y se desvistió.

Se puso el vestido nuevo, alisando la falda y amando la sensación de la seda bajo sus manos. La mayoría de sus vestidos estaba hechos de gruesa lana o algodón debido a las temperaturas, así que la seda era algo raro para ella. Se sentía completamente como la Belleza del Norte en el vestido que ahora usaba. Salió de detrás del biombo y le dio la espalda a su madre, quien inmediatamente avanzó hacia adelante para atar los cordones del corsé.

Cuando Caryssa se dio la vuelta, después de colocarse la joya de su collar sobre el cuello del vestido, ambas su madre y su hermana alabaron su aparente belleza, y luego la forzaron a sentarse en el asiento que Sansa desocupó rápidamente, para que pudieran peinarla. Trenzaron y estiraron su cabello en sus manos, haciendo dos trenzas en cada lado de su cabello, conectándolas después en una trenza más grande que bajaba por su espalda, aunque dejaron una gran sección de su cabello suelto en su espalda en ondas oscuras.

Cuando su madre y hermana terminaron. Caryssa se puso de pie.

"Realmente es un vestido hermoso, Madre, pero yo tengo muchos vestidos apropiados para un banquete con el Rey, así que cuál es el verdadero motivo detrás de este regalo?" Cuestionó Caryssa, arqueando una ceja y retando a su madre a no decirle la verdad. Su madre suspiró y su hermana puso los ojos en blanco ante el cambio en los ojos de Caryssa.

"Tu padre ha estado pensando en posibles pretendientes para darles tu mano por algunas semanas. Creo que el Rey ayudará a tu padre a tomar una decisión ésta noche." Dijo Catelyn a su hija en la voz más suave que pudo, sabiendo que su hija no tomaría bien que la mantuvieran en la ignorancia todo este tiempo.

Sansa observó a su hermana detenidamente, esperando una fuerte reacción. Si había algo que Caryssa Stark odiaba, eran los secretos o que la mantuvieran apartada de asuntos que ella consideraba debía estar al tanto. Ella era la mayor, merecía mantenerse al tanto de todo, era su derecho. Además esto estaba directamente conectado con su hermana, así que sin duda alguna su hermana se enojaría por eso.

"¿Quienes son los pretendientes que están considerando?" Cuestionó Caryssa, sus ojos fijos en la falda de su vestido, su voz tranquila, pero aún tan firme como normalmente era.

"Lo han reducido a unos pocos, entre ellos Ser Loras Tyrell y Ser Jaime Lannister."

"Jaime Lannister a tomado sus votos. No puede tener esposa." Negó Caryssa, y miró ferozmente a su madre por no haberle dicho cuando era aparente que su padre no lo haría. Ya no era una niña, e incluso cuando era considerada una niña había estado al tanto de mucha información confidencial, porque era digna de confianza y sabia para su corta edad.

"El Rey está considerando liberarlo de sus votos. Cree que aliviaría las tensiones que ha habido entre las casas Stark y Lannister por años." Explicó Catelyn, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras no eran las que su hija quería escuchar, cuando la chica soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración, sonando mucho como un lobo de su Casa.

"Deberías estar contenta, hermana, ambos Ser Loras y Ser Jaime son muy atractivos. Si te casaras con Ser Jaime, ambas podríamos tener bellos bebés rubios." Dijo Sansa, y la mirada de Caryssa se fijó instantáneamente en su hermana, dirigiéndole a la enamoradiza chica una mirada sombría. Sansa no podía entender porque su hermana no estaba contenta con el modo en que se estaba desarrollando la situación. Si el Rey liberaba a Ser Jaime de sus votos y se casaba con Caryssa, ella sería Lady Lannister de Roca Casterly algún día.

De repente Caryssa sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de mimarse y acicalarse y se escapó de la habitación en cuanto pudo. Se apresuró hacia su habitación, intencionalmente tratando de pasar desapercibida. El banquete empezaba en menos de una hora y si alguien la viera ahora, tendría que ir enseguida y no a medio banquete como ella esperaba.

Así que se coló entre los pasillos hasta que logro escabullirse en su habitación, donde tomó el libro sobre curación que el Maestre Luwin le había prestado, tratando de no concentrarse en la traición que su padre había cometido contra ella. Caryssa y su padre tenían una estricta política de no secretos. Ella nunca había tenido secretos con él en toda su vida, pero él había mantenido esto en secreto por semanas. Estaba herida pero sabía que tendría que mantener sus sentimientos aparte cuando entrara al Gran Salón. Lo bueno de los banquetes y las fiestas y la corte es que era como una mascarada. Sólo necesitabas ponerte la máscara adecuada y entonces nadie podía ver a través de ella quien eres en realidad o cómo realmente te sientes.

Un par de horas después, Caryssa se puso su propia máscara y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón, armándose de valor antes de entrar. Plantó en su rostro una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, y se dijo a sí misma que al día siguiente le preguntaría a su padre cuándo pensaba decirle, pero por ésta noche, intentaría ser la hija feliz que no sabía nada de su inminente compromiso. Bailaría, bebería, cantaría sí el Rey así lo pedía, y olvidaría la pequeña traición de su padre y disfrutaría el resto del banquete.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola chicos!

Lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir capítulo pero estuve muy ocupada con las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo y aparte Día de Reyes que con trabajos tuve tiempo de respirar. Pero prometo que a partir de ahora trataré de subir capítulo cada semana.

Gracias a** Lady Bastarda **por comentar en el capítulo pasado y en respuesta sólo te diré que tendrás que esperar para enterarte :)

También spoilers para el siguiente capítulo:

Jaime y Tyrion hablan sobre Caryssa y la loba y el león bailan juntos.

Gracias por leer :)

**_Bren_**


	5. La Dama Baila

**"Somos marionetas,**  
**bailando en las cuerdas de aquellos que vinieron antes de nosotros,**  
**y un día,**  
**nuestros propios hijos tomarán nuestras cuerdas,**  
**y bailarán en nuestro lugar."**

**-George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Invernalia**

Jaime Lannister había estado buscándola toda la noche desde donde estaba recargado en la pared más alejada de donde estaba el Rey. El Rey había hablado con él después de su pequeño rendezvous en el Bosque de Dioses, diciéndole que estaba siendo considerado por Ned Stark y por él mismo para casarse con la loba.

Hace tan sólo un par de años habría protestado ante la idea de casarse con alguien que no fuera su hermana, aunque hubiera mantenido en secreto ese pequeño detalle. Nadie hubiera igualado a su hermana, pero ahora, la idea del matrimonio era mucho más agradable. No era como si estuviera deshonrando a su hermana. Ellos ya no participaban en su pequeña relación tabú, y Cersei a menudo encontraba sus placeres en otros ahora y él descubrió que no le molestaba tanto como solía pensar que lo haría.

Casarse con la chica Stark podía resultar muy divertido. A la única parte que objetó fue a la de ya no ser parte de la Guardia Real, y había hecho que ese tonto Rey aceptara permitirle mantenerse en ese puesto aunque estuviera casado con la joven mujer, de resultar él la decisión final. Su matrimonio haría feliz a su padre ya que su hijo podría convertirse en el heredero de Roca Casterly.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación una vez más en busca de la Belleza del Norte, hasta que escuchó una risita a su lado. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo de mala gana, sabiendo inmediatamente a quien pertenecía esa risa. Su hermano pequeño (en toda la extensión de la palabra) estaba de pie a su lado, con una mirada que decía que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

"Deberías hacerlo menos obvio, hermano." Sugirió Tyrion y Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

"Estoy seguro de que no se de lo que estás hablando, hermano." Dijo Jaime mirando a otro laso que no fuera la presumida cara de su hermano.

"Se rumorea que la chica Stark es la cosa más hermosa en el Norte, tal vez incluso de todo Westeros, con una voz de canto que podría atraer a su cama incluso al hombre más honorable," dijo Tyrion casualmente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino y miraba la cara de su hermano. "Aunque, también escuché que rechaza a todo el que intente cortejarla. Aparentemente el último intentó forzarla, así que le cortó la mano ella misma."

"No la he escuchado cantar pero es un belleza, eso no lo puedo negar. No conozco su habilidad con los cuchillos pero, tiene una lengua aguda. Podría rivalizar con la tuya, hermano." Contestó Jaime, escaneando la habitación para tratar de encontrar a la mujer de la que estaban hablando una vez más.

Entonces las puertas del salón se abrieron y ella entró lentamente, la cabeza erguida y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba usando un vestido que parecía pertenecer al Sur, claramente era algo que su madre había mandado a hacer en su honor. En verdad parecía una visión en la seda azul claro, y Jaime se encontró hipnotizado hasta que otra risita lo hizo alejar los ojos de ella pero no duró mucho, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella una vez más, al igual que los ojos de todos los demás hombres en la habitación. Parecía feliz de finalmente unírseles pero su sonrisa era una clara mentira. Él había visto la misma sonrisa en su hermana miles de veces. No alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos, lo que lo hizo preguntarse por qué. Tal vez había escuchado de su potencial compromiso y estaba menos que contenta por eso. O tal vez no le agradaban los banquetes al igual que su padre.

Y entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, y supo que no era acerca del banquete.

* * *

Caryssa se deslizó hacia el salón, y cuando sintió ojos sobre ella se volteó para encontrarlos. Ojos verdes la evaluaban pero en lugar de esa cálida sensación de satisfacción que había sentido esa mañana, se sintió más como una premiada yegua siendo subastada.

A pesar de el hecho de que aún se sentía atraída por el león dorado, esa noche no podía soportar mirarlo, sabiendo que su inocente coqueteo podría repentinamente convertirse en una cadena de hierro invisible que la uniera a él por el resto de sus vidas. Ella miró hacia otro lado rápidamente pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de la Reina. Cersei consiguió dirigirle el fantasma de una sonrisa pero Caryssa sabía que era falsa. Ella no le agradaba a la Reina porque Caryssa era la viva imagen del fantasma que atormentaba su matrimonio. No era ningún secreto que el corazón del Rey aún le pertenecía a Lyanna Stark y que Cersei lo odiaba por eso. Caryssa no se acobardó ante su intensa mirada, y parecía que Cersei tampoco lo haría hasta que Catelyn la arrastró a una conversación.

Caryssa se apresuró hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados sus hermanos, buscando distraerse de sus pensamientos. Se colocó entre Robb y Theon robándole a Robb su tarro de cerveza, bebiéndolo de prisa y sin derramar una sola gota. Robb había hecho un ruido de protesta, hasta que vio las manos de su hermana temblando mientras volvía a poner el tarro frente a él. Las manos de Caryssa nunca temblaban, no a menos de que estuviera enojada, y a pesar de su furioso temperamento, no se enojaba muy a menudo. Lo que significaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"Tráele a mi hermana una copa de vino!" Llamó Robb a una sirvienta y una copa fue colocada inmediatamente frente a ella. Caryssa la vació inmediatamente, apretando su mano al rededor de la copa cuando se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. . "¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa?"

"Dioses denme fuerza." Murmuró Caryssa, antes de mirar a su hermano, y Robb inmediatamente vio la furia en sus ojos. Había acertado. "Padre ha estado haciendo planes con el Rey para casarme con... Jaime Lannister o con Loras Tyrell. No estoy segura de que es lo peor, mis pretendientes potenciales o padre guardándome secretos."

"Él sólo hace lo correcto para ti y para la familia. No deberías preocuparte tanto, hermana. Dudo que te cases con el Matarreyes. Padre lo odia."

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor al respecto," dijo Caryssa, arrebatándole a Theon su jarro de cerveza y vaciándolo antes de que Theon se lo arrebatara de vuelta. Entonces se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a su hermano. "Ven a bailar conmigo, hermano. Eso debería ayudarme a olvidar el lío en el que pronto se convertirá mi vida."

Robb puso los ojos en blanco pero tomó su mano y la guió hacia el único espacio abierto en el Gran Salón. La música se aceleró cuando los músicos vieron que Lady Caryssa iba a bailar, lo que trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Robb atrajo a su hermana hacia el círculo de sus brazos y entonces bailaron, prácticamente flotando en el lugar al ritmo de la música. Robb estaba simplemente contento de que su hermana ahora estuviera riendo, en lugar de estar enojada como lo estaba anteriormente.

Cuando su baile hubo terminado, Caryssa prácticamente anduvo de aquí para allá, bailando con casi cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Incluso bailó con Theon, pero eso pudo deberse a la mezcla de cerveza y vino que había consumido. Aún así ella no esperaba, cuando estaba bailando con su hermana, Arya, ser repentinamente jalada hacia los fuertes brazos de Ser Jaime Lannister. Él le sonrió mientras la movía por el salón como si esperara que ella se zafara de sus brazos y regresara a bailar con su hermana, pero ella le sonrió también, con una sonrisa breve y amarga, y continuó bailando, incluso aunque trató de escapar cuando una canción más lenta comenzó a sonar pero Jaime la sostuvo con él.

"Luce hermosa, milady." Dijo Ser Jaime y Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco, siendo forzada a contener sus palabras mientras el le daba una vuelta antes de sostenerla en sus brazos nuevamente.

"Oh, ahorreme sus halagos, Ser." Espetó Caryssa, y Jaime le sonrió.

"Supongo que ha escuchado sobre la posibilidad de nuestro matrimonio. Trataré de contener el dolor del rechazo hasta que me diga por qué está tan en contra de la idea."

"Estoy en contra de la idea porque los leones y los lobos no deben estar juntos, y yo no pertenezco al Sur. El Norte es a donde pertenezco, especialmente ahora."

"'El invierno se acerca'. Ustedes los Stark son un montón de paranoicos, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Jaime y Caryssa se rió en su rostro, pero el se dio cuenta de que era más en tono de burla que de diversión.

"No quiero parecer grosera, Ser, pero ustedes los Sureños gastan mucho tiempo dedicando su atención a torneos y banquetes y a la corte. Ustedes no sienten ni se dan cuenta de los cambios que nosotros observamos aquí en el Norte. Los vientos se vuelven más fuertes cada año, el aire más frío y nuestros meses cálidos se acortan. El invierno se acerca, y el Norte estará preparado mientras el resto de ustedes se congelan y se quejan de su corta visión." Dijo Caryssa, su voz baja y oscura pero sus sonrisa era natural y llena de suficiencia, hasta que notó que sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto deseado en su compañero de baile.

De hecho, él la miraba con diversión y ligera sorpresa, y había algo extraño en sus ojos que Caryssa trató de ignorar por temor a respuestas que no estaba lista para escuchar. Su estúpida sonrisa sin embargo, la hizo fruncir el ceño. Ella quería que él se tomara sus palabras en serio, quería que él se ofendiera, e incluso que la amenazara. Quería quitárselo de encima, para que fuera corriendo hacia el Rey Robert y hacia Lord Stark y dejar de ser un potencial pretendiente.

"Creo que podría disfrutar estar casado con una mujer con una lengua tan audaz."Dijo Jaime con una ligera sonrisa, y Caryssa se encontró sonriendo en contra de su voluntad, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre del cabello dorado ya que estaba mirándola mientras bailaban. "Ah, la dama sonríe! Mi misión está completa."

"Qué?" Preguntó Caryssa y Jaime vio la confusión en sus ojos azules, aunque sus labios aún estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

"Cuando entró al salón, milady, su sonrisa no era auténtica. Probablemente porque se enteró de nuestros posibles votos venideros. Así que volví mi misión hacer que la Dama de Hielo sonriera y, milady, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé." La provocó Jaime, y ella entrecerró los ojos, antes de fijarse en una figura familiar al otro lado de la habitación y una sonrisa más amplia se posó en su rostro. Alejó los brazos de Jaime de ella, dejándolo en medio de los demás bailarines, observando como corría a abrazar a otro hombre.

Caryssa ignoró a su padre, prácticamente empujó a Robb fuera de su camino, y echó los brazos alrededor de su tío, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él soltaba una pequeña risita ante su entusiasmo.

"Tío Benjen!" Gritó Caryssa, retrocediendo un poco para ver su rostro. Tenía más lineas en su rostro que la última vez que lo había visto, lo que había sido hacía un par de años.

"Caryssa, mi niña, estás más hermosa cada vez que te veo." Respondió su tío, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras su sobrina lo abrazaba de nuevo y plantaba un beso en su mejilla. Lo soltó después de un momento, y se recargó en Robb, su brazo inmediatamente tomándola por la cintura. Caryssa vio los ojos de su padre brillar cuando los vio a ambos. Siempre le alegraba que sus dos hijos mayores tuvieran una estrecha relación. Sabía que eso significaba que siempre se cuidarían el uno al otro.

"Creo que tus ojos no son tan perspicaces como solían ser, tío. No he cambiado desde la última vez que os vimos." Se rió Caryssa, posando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

"Mis ojos no me engañan, mi niña. Tu tía era igual. A medida que iba envejeciendo sólo se volvía más hermosa." Contestó Benjen, sus ojos tomando una especie de tristeza. Era la misma mirada que había estado en los ojos del Rey esa mañana cuando la miró por primera vez durante su presentación. Ese crudo dolor aún evidente incluso después de todos esos años.

Ryssa notó que su padre parecía querer hablar con ella, así que ella se soltó del abrazo de su hermano, y se alejó rápidamente. No creía poder contener su temperamento en ese preciso momento, si su padre quería hablarle de lo que le había dicho su madre. Así que decidió dirigirse hacia sus dos hermanos menores, los cuales parecían a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Sin embargo, en lugar del escape que había planeado, se encontró mirando a la barbilla del león dorado. Alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pero sus ojos estaban posados en el hombre detrás de ella. Su padre la había seguido, y ahora estaba atrapada entre los dos, sin esperanzas de poder escapar.

"Disculpe, Ser." Dijo Ryssa, esperando que Jaime se moviera pero la ignoró completamente.

"Escuche que seremos vecinos próximamente. Espero que sea cierto." Dijo Jaime, Caryssa suspiró y esperó a que la exhibición de masculinidad terminara.

"Si, el Rey me ha honrado con su oferta." Contestó Ned, jalando ligeramente a su hija por la cadera. No le gustaba lo cerca que estaba del Matarreyes. Aún no estaban casados y ella aún era su hija.

"También escuché que podría casarme con su adorable hija." Dijo Jaime, finalmente reconociendo su presencia. Ella le dirigió una breve sonrisa en respuesta y se movió para pasar al rededor de él pero él sólo se movió hacia adelante y se aseguró de que no pudiera alejarse. Caryssa suspiró en frustración y miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien les prestaba la suficiente atención para venir a salvarla, pero la única persona que estaba observando era Tyrion Lannister, y parecía que estaba disfrutando con su situación.

Le dirigió una oscura mirada al diablillo, y él sólo se rió mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino, negando con la cabeza.

"Eso también es cierto. El Rey y yo hemos estado discutiendo pretendientes para ella en la capital."

"Estoy seguro de que tendremos un torneo para celebrar su nuevo título y mi matrimonio con su hija, si acepta. Sería bueno tenerlo en la competencia, últimamente se ha vuelto un poco aburrido." Contestó Ser Jaime con una irritante, aunque atractiva, sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo que ambos padre e hija rechinaran los dientes en disgusto. Jaime se dio cuenta de ello y su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada. Caryssa realmente era la hija de su padre.

"Yo no peleo en torneos." Declaró Ned, para diversión de Jaime.

"No? Se está volviendo muy viejo para eso?" Provocó al hombre mayor, quién sólo soltó una risita en respuesta, dejando que el comentario se le resbalara del cuerpo.

"No peleo en torneos por que cuando peleo de verdad contra un hombre, no quiero que sepa lo que puedo hacer." Dijo su padre, y Caryssa tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la muy sutil amenaza en sus palabras. No convenía amenazar a un Lannister, pero su padre lo sabía.

"Bien dicho." El león Lannister le sonrió, y Caryssa decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

"Ya que ambos terminaron de hacerme perder preciados momentos de mi vida, debería llevar a Rickon y Bran a sus habitaciones antes de que se queden dormidos en sus asientos," dijo Caryssa levantando levemente la voz para realmente atraer su atención. Jaime solo le sonrió ligeramente y ella lo miró fijamente cuando se hizo evidente que no tenía intenciones de moverse a ningún lado. "Muévase, Ser Jaime, o tendrá que elegir que extremidad preferiría perder."

"Es combativa, no es así? Sería entretenido si nos casáramos." Dijo Jaime, antes de hacerse a un lado y con un ademán con la mano, finalmente le permitió retirarse.

Ella sólo le puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse, muy consiente de que su padre y Ser Jaime aún la observaban. Caryssa se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos pequeños, aguantándose la risa al ver a Rickon cabecear antes de enderezarse de nuevo. Ella rodeó el cuello de su hermano con su brazo, y él volteó a verla con ojos somnolientos ojos infantiles.

"Vamos cachorrito, es hora de dormir." dijo, levantándolo de su asiento y apoyándolo sobre su cadera. Rickon inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de su hermana, acurrucándose en su cuello antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo. Ella lo arrulló quedamente antes de darle la mano a Bran. "Tu también, cachorrito. Tú vienes también."

Bran ni siquiera se molestó en protestar, sabiendo que estaba cansado y que su hermana también lo sabía. Simplemente tomó su mano y la dejó guiarlo fuera del salón, teniendo que detenerse de vez en cuando para que su hermana se despidiera de alguien.

Eventualmente Caryssa logró salir con sus dos hermanos y como era de esperarse con Robb y Arya detrás de ellos. Arya le había lanzado comida en la cara a Sansa mientras el príncipe observaba, así que Robb se vio forzado por su madre a escoltarla a su habitación.

"Sansa es tan infantil," refunfuñó Arya, mientras Robb y Caryssa ponían los ojos en blanco. Caryssa acomodó a Rickon en su cadera, ignorando a Robb cuando ofreció llevarlo por ella. El pequeño lobo ya estaba dormido y Caryssa no quería despertarlo.

"Lo dice la adulta que le lanza comida a su hermana," dijo Caryssa, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada de desaprobación. "Las damas jóvenes no lanzan comida."

"Tú siempre me dices que estoy bien de la manera que soy, así que por qué tengo que actuar como una dama?" preguntó Arya y Robb lanzó un bufido, lo que causó que Caryssa le lanzara una mirada de desaprobación ante su falta de apoyo. Arya era tan voluntariosa y testaruda, como ella, lo que hacía difícil ser severa con ella sin sonar hipócrita.

"Porque estabas en presencia de la realeza. Tenemos que mantener las apariencias, Arya. Aunque te dejemos correr por todos lados como una Salvaje, eso no significa que permitiremos que te comportes así frente al Rey y a la Reina," le informó Caryssa, y Arya lanzó un ligero resoplido, aunque sabía que su hermana tenía razón. "No debiste humillar así a Sansa frente al príncipe. Están a punto de comprometerse y ella solo trataba de causar una buena impresión."

"Ella siempre actúa tan formal y correcta, como si no se uniera a nosotros cuando le hacíamos bromas a Theon." Gruñó Arya cuando se detuvieron afuera de su habitación. Bran estaba recargado sobre el costado de Caryssa ahora, prácticamente durmiéndose de pie, y Rickon estaba casi babeando en su hombro.

"Cada persona es diferente, Arya. Sansa quiere ser una dama, tú quieres ser un caballero y Caryssa quiere ser una mezcla de ambas. Ninguna mujer es igual." Dijo Robb, ganándose una sonrisa de sorpresa de su otra mitad. Caryssa sólo arqueó una ceja, antes de darle un ligero codazo.

"Entiendes lo que tu oh tan sabio hermano mayor?" Preguntó Caryssa, y al recibir una afirmación de su hermana, le dio otro ligero codazo. "Bien. Ahora, ve a dormir. Revisaré que estés durmiendo cuando regrese del banquete."

Arya puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró un "buenas noches" a sus hermanos, antes de darse l vuelta y entrar penosamente a su habitación. Caryssa quiso moverse pero casi se resbaló al perder el balance ya que Bran literalmente se había quedado dormido sobre su pierna, apoyando todo su peso sobre ella y Caryssa no se había preparado para ese peso extra. Robb fue lo único que evitó que se cayera, ayudándola a enderezarse.

Él sólo se rio disimuladamente, antes de levantar a Bran en sus brazos, y cargándolo hasta la habitación del pequeño cachorro. Caryssa observó a sus hermanos alejarse, sabiendo que vería a Robb de nuevo en el banquete. Por mucho que quería ir a su habitación y descansar de todo lo que había bailado, sabía que, como la mayor, tenía que quedarse en el festín al menos hasta que su madre y padre se retiraran.

Sabiendo que preferiría que el resto del festín acabara de una vez, se dio la vuelta y llevó a un agitado Rickon a su habitación. Estaba medio dormido cuando por fin lo metió en la cama, con Shaggydog (Caryssa casi se arrepentía de haberlos dejado elegir el nombre de sus lobos) acurrucándose inmediatamente a su lado, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto para quejarse de que estaba muy acalorado bajo las pieles y con toda su ropa puesta.

Caryssa le puso los ojos en blanco, mientras él simplemente levantaba los brazos para que ella le quitara la túnica fácilmente. Ella jaló los cordones de su túnica gentilmente, aflojándolos lo suficiente para quitársela sin dificultad, dejándolo solo con su camisa y ropa interior. Lo arropó bien bajo las pieles y le dio un gentil beso en la frente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Ryssa, me cantas una canción de cuna, por favor?" pidió Rickon y Caryssa se sentó a su lado en la cama de nuevo, sonriéndole cariñosamente y pasando sus dedos por su suave cabello oscuro.

"Cuál te gustaría cachorrito?" Preguntó, sonriendo cuando su hermano se acurrucó con ella y bostezó. A pesar de rechazar a muchos pretendientes, había ansiado hijos propios desde que había sangrado por primera vez a los trece. Amaba tanto a sus hermanos pequeños, veía lo mucho que sus padres amaban a sus hijo y sabía que algún día ella quería eso. Simplemente no quería que eso fuera lo único que hiciera con su vida. No quería ser una esposa y madre y nada más, como muchas otras mujeres. Quería más, únicamente que no sabía qué.

"La canción de dormir."

"Naturalmente. Por supuesto." Dijo Caryssa, aclarándose la garganta, antes de comenzar a cantar.

_"Recuesta tu cabeza y te cantaré una canción de cuna,  
Vuelve a los años de loo-li lai-la,  
Y te cantaré hasta que te duermas y te cantaré mañana,  
Te bendeciré con amor para el camino que recorrerás,_

_Que navegues sereno hacia las lejanas tierras de la fortuna,  
Con diamantes y perlas a tu cabeza y tus pies,  
Y que nunca necesites desterrar la desgracia,  
Que encuentres gentileza en todo lo que veas,_

_Que siempre haya ángeles que cuiden de ti,  
Que te guíen en cada paso que des,  
Que te guarden y te libren de todo mal,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-la,_

_Que traigas amor y felicidad,  
Que te amen hasta tu último aliento,  
Ahora ve a dormir, no pretendo mantenerte despierto,  
Me sentaré un momento y cantaré loo-li, lai-la,_

_Que siempre haya ángeles que cuiden de ti,  
Que te guíen en cada paso que des,  
Que te guarden y te libren de todo mal,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-la,_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-la"_

Caryssa terminó la canción y besó a su ahora durmiente hermano en la frente, antes de levantarse lentamente para evitar despertarlo. Sus silenciosos y calculados movimientos fueron casi en vano cuando se dio la vuelta y casi gritó al ver a Jaime Lannister recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño Rickon. Caryssa logró cubrir su boca con una mano y contener el grito, antes de mirarlo fijamente mientras él soltaba una pequeña risa.

La loba lo empujó fuera de su camino, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano detrás de ella, antes de pasar apresuradamente a su lado. Sin embargo, el león tenía otra cosa en mente y la tomó del brazo para forzarla a mirarlo.

"No era mi intención asustarla, milady. Lo siento." Dijo Jaime y Caryssa lo miró por un segundo, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"Mentiroso. Por qué otra razón estaría husmeando en la habitación de mi hermano," cuestionó Caryssa, ignorando que la mano del caballero se había deslizado hacia abajo y ahora la tomaba de la mano, en lugar del brazo. A pesar de la irritación que sentía por él, y su enojo ante la propuesta de su matrimonio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía su cálida mano sobre la suya.

"Husmeando, milady? Simplemente escuché los sonidos débiles de una hermosa melodía sobre el ruido del salón del banquete y decidí investigar. Es cierto lo que dicen... verdaderamente es el Ruiseñor del Norte." Caryssa sintió algo extraño en el estómago, un ligero aleteo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido ocasionado por las palabras del Lannister, lo eliminó inmediatamente. No se convertiría en Sansa y se derretiría por un hombre debido a sus palabras melosas y su buen aspecto.

"Le agradezco, Ser Jaime." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección del salón. "Me acompañaría de vuelta al banquete?"

"Sería un placer, milady." Dijo Jaime, llevando su pequeña y delicada mano hacia su labios. Caryssa sintió que se sonrojaba involuntariamente y se reprendió internamente, antes de permitir que una pequeña y graciosa sonrisa le iluminara la cara en respuesta a sus acciones.

Jaime enlazó su brazo con el de él, una mueca en sus labios que le hizo saber que había notado el rubor en sus mejillas, antes de escoltarla de vuelta al banquete, donde ella inmediatamente se desenredó de él y de alejó de su lado.

Caryssa se maldijo a ella y a Jaime Lannister durante el resto de la velada, porque incluso si estaba manteniendo una rígida y vaga conversación con su madre y la Reina, sus ojos azul Tully siempre encontraban sus verdes ojos Lannister dondequiera que estuviera. Se maldijo porque se suponía que se estaba rebelando ante cualquier forma de conexión con él ahora que sabía que podría estar ligada a él de por vida, pero en lugar de eso estaba como una niña mirando con admiración a un caballero de oro. Se había convertido en algo no mejor a su hermana menor, mirando fijamente a su prometido con una visión con tintes rosados.

La mujer Norteña encontró los ojos de Jaime una vez más, luego de retirarse de su guerra sutil de palabras con la Reina Cersei, cuando estaba en una conversación con Robb y Theon acerca de la "suerte" del kraken con las mujeres. Él la observaba desde su lugar junto a su hermano, hablando tranquilamente con él, y ocasionalmente la mirada de Tyrion se dirigía hacia ella así que sabía que estaban hablando sobre ella. Caryssa no podía comprender porque el león estaba tan intrigado con ella. Ella no era ni más ni menos especial que cualquier otra mujer en la habitación. En su opinión, había otras mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella, como la Reina o la pequeña Sansa, así que no podía descifrar por qué sólo la miraba a ella.

Tal vez se debía a sus palabras en el Bosque de Dioses, tal vez era su lengua astuta, o tal vez se debía a que no había mostrado demasiado interés en él comparada con la adoración que, estaba segura, muchas mujeres arrojaban sobre él. Sea lo que fuere, sólo se sentía un poco mal por eso. Una pequeña parte de Caryssa se sentía un poco orgullosa de que su atención fuera solo para ella y para nadie más. La hacía sentir un poco más poderosa al saber que tenía semejante control sobre un hombre.

Sin embargo, sus atenciones también la irritaban ya que no podía concentrarse en su hermano y su idiota amigo mientras trataba de entender porque Ser Jaime la observaba, así que se retiró de la conversación y de la habitación.

Caryssa vagó por el patio, hasta que escuchó los fuertes golpes de una espada contra un muñeco de paja. Sólo había una persona que estaría afuera en el frío practicando con la espada en lugar de estar adentro comiendo y bebiendo. Se frotó los brazos para tratar de repeler el frío del aire, mientras se dirigía a la fuente del ruido, donde encontró a su otro hermano, a quien no había visto en toda la noche, atacando al saco de arpillera que hacía de muñeco de pruebas.

"Quién imaginas que es?" Preguntó Caryssa, mientras Jon apuñalaba al muñeco una vez más. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró temblar de frío.

"Aunque te ves muy hermosa, también parece que te convertirás en un carámbano si te quedas aquí afuera más tiempo." Dijo Jon en vez de contestar su pregunta. Tomó su capa que se había quitado para su entrenamiento y la colocó sobre sus hombros mientras ella se acercaba a él. Ella le dio las gracias, tomándolo de la mano para mantenerlo cerca de ella, envolviéndose en la capa con la otra mano.

"Yo imagino a Theon, es la única persona a la que odio lo suficiente como para querer atravesarlo con mi espada." Bromeó Caryssa, bueno, medio bromeó, y Jon rió ligeramente.

"Nunca he entendido porque no te agrada. Robb lo ama como a un hermano."

"No confío en él. Nunca o he hecho y nunca lo haré." Caryssa se encogió de hombros, aunque apenas se notó debido a que seguía temblando. Jon simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de tirar de su mano para dirigirla de vuelta al salón.

"Deberías volver adentro. Hace mucho frío y ese vestido es muy delgado." Dijo Jon, Caryssa negó con la cabeza y plantó los pies en el suelo de manera que no pudiera moverla sin levantarla en sus brazos y cargarla hacia adentro.

"Solo si vienes conmigo. Te he extrañado esta noche y eres el único de mis hermanos con el que no he bailado, así que tienes que enmendar eso querido hermano." Dijo Caryssa, su voz suave, pero con un filo. Uno que decía que no debía discutir con ella y que debía de hacer lo que ella decía.

"Tu madre no lo permitirá. Ella piensa que insultaría a la familia real tener a un bastardo entre ellos." Dijo Jon, y Caryssa pudo escuchar la vergüenza en su voz, y un sentimiento de aversión y decepción hacia su madre brotó dentro de ella. No podía creer que constantemente hiciera sentir tan mal sobre su propia existencia al pobre chico debido a los errores de su esposo.

"No estarás entre ellos, estarás bailando," bromeó Caryssa, y Jon le puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza pero sin ceder a sus deseos, así que ella trató con otra táctica. "Todo el mundo está demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta, además sí Madre se enoja, yo trataré con ella. Por favor Jon, no me hagas rogar, no es propio de una dama."

Su hermana le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, y Jon solamente puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, dejando que ella lo guiara a la fiesta, sonriendo ante las risitas dulces de su hermana. Obviamente había tomado vino, es la única ocasión en la que suelta risitas. Su hermana reía demasiado, bueno, sólo cuando la rodeaba su familia, y se reía entre dientes, y lanzaba risas disimuladas, pero nunca soltaba risitas a menos que tomara vino.

En cuanto entraron al salón, los músicos aceleraron la música, y Jon se preguntó cómo hacían para siempre saber cuando su hermana iba a bailar. Caryssa le sonrió y Jon suspiró pesadamente una vez más, y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, tratando de recordar las lecciones de baile que les había dado a él y a Robb.

Jon giró a su hermana por la pequeña pista de baile y trató de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Lady Stark. Cada vez que miraba hacia la mesa real para ver si Lady Stark le dirigía esas miradas de desaprobación y odio, Caryssa lo forzaba a mantener su atención en ella pisándole los pies, o golpeándolo en un brazo. La gente que observaba se reía, y él simplemente negaba con la cabeza ante sus técnicas "sutiles" y volvía a fijar su atención en ella.

Después de un par de bailes, Caryssa finalmente lo soltó pero lo arrastró con ella hacia la mesa donde Robb y Theon estaban sentados, y le consiguió una cerveza para tomar. Lo forzó a sentarse en el asiento vacío, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se sentó a su izquierda, tomando de una copa de vino, su mano libre tomando el brazo de Jon para asegurarse.

Jon pasó el resto de la noche divirtiéndose, bebiendo y riendo con su hermano y hermana, lo que trajo felicidad a sus hermanos y a su padre. Catelyn Stark, sin embargo, no estaba del todo complacida de que su hija hubiera desafiado sus deseos y hubiera traído al chico al banquete, aunque incluso si regañara a Caryssa, la chica no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Caryssa sonrió una sonrisa genuina el resto de la noche, algo que Jaime notó. Sonreía con sus hermanos a cada lado de ella, mientras disfrutaba y se veía auténticamente feliz, algo iluminaba su rostro de un modo que nunca había visto en Cersei. Jaime sabía que ambas mujeres eran diferentes en aspecto desde que vio por primera vez a la chica Stark, pero fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres en las que tenía o solía tener un interés romántico eran inmensamente diferentes en personalidad también.

Cersei era una belleza feroz, dorada y brillante como el sol. La belleza de Caryssa era igualmente magnifica, pero era más oscura y gentil como la luna. Aún así, reflexionó, ambas parecían adoptar lo opuesto a ellas. Cersei era casi siempre severa, no sonreía y era fría pero lo que había observado en Caryssa era que ella era amena, alegre y cálida (con su familia al menos). Jaime sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo al aire frío del Norte que lo hacía pensar como un bardo o caballero enamorado.

Ambas eran mujeres complicadas, a pesar de todo, y Caryssa lo frustraba más que nada. No se parecía en nada a Cersei, la única mujer que había conocido íntimamente. Cersei era toda pasión, dura y áspera y muy clara en sus intenciones. Caryssa era un misterio envuelta en un enigma y cubierta en un acertijo. Un momento estaba observándolo y al otro pretendía que no existía. Era exasperante.

Caryssa sintió sus ojos en ella de nuevo, y esta vez se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, levantando ligeramente su copa hacia él con una sonrisa, antes de voltear de regreso hacia sus hermanos y su conversación. Sus acciones solo dejaron al león más confundido, y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Confundir a Jaime Lannister iba a ser la misión de su vida, sí su padre estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta del Rey del matrimonio entre ellos, y lo iba a disfrutar inmensamente.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola chicos:

Juro que no morí, sólo que estaba muy ocupada con la escuela y los exámenes y (para ser honesta) las borracheras y pues no me daba tiempo de traducir, pero prometo ya subir capítulo más seguido. Es promesa de campaña.

Como siempre gracias a ** SophStratt** por su maravillosa historia y gracias a los nuevos seguidores y los que le han puchado en favorito, realmente es lo mejor de mi día.

Así que eso es todo amigos! Nos leemos pronto. Los quiero.

_**Bren**_


	6. Lobos Rotos

**Porque no pude parar por la Muerte,**

**Él amablemente se detuvo por mi,**

**El carruaje sólo nos llevaba a nosotros,**

**y a la inmortalidad.**

**-Emily Dickinson**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis - Lobos Rotos**

**Invernalia**

Caryssa despertó con la salida del sol, sus ojos nublados por el sueño y un pesado dolor en su cabeza por la bebida que había consumido la noche anterior. Recordando que tenía que hablar con su padre acerca de sus potenciales compromisos, se vistió de prisa, poniéndose un vestido de lana azul oscuro y sus botas. Antes de dejar su habitación se aseguró de trenzar su cabello, alejándolo de su rostro, y salió rápidamente.

Como aún era algo temprano supuso que sus padres estarían en su habitación, así que se dirigió ahí primero, sonriendo a los empleados que se encontraba en el camino y murmurando algunos buenos días. Luego de un largo proceso de saludos corteses y pequeñas conversaciones por fin llegó a la habitación de sus padres, y un sirviente anunció su presencia. Esperó a que le permitieran entrar, las manos entrelazadas y una mirada pasiva en su rostro.

"Déjenla entrar," dijo la voz de su padre y el sirviente abrió la puerta de la habitación para ella, ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. La habitación parecía más oscura y pequeña ahora que cuando era una niña pequeña, metiéndose en la cama de sus padres cuando las pesadillas invadían su sueño. "Di lo que has venido a decir Caryssa. No te quedes ahí parada y me dejes en suspenso."

"Por qué no te dirigiste a mi? Si hubieras dicho que era tiempo de discutir compromisos propiamente sabes que hubiera estado dispuesta a escuchar, pero en lugar de eso decidiste discutirlo con el Rey a mis espaldas, tratándome como otros hombres tratan a sus hijas."

"Tu padre no pretendía molestarte Caryssa. Sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto." Dijo su madre, antes de que su padre pudiera contestar. "Además, parecía que te llevabas muy bien con él anoche en el banquete."

"Me estaba llevando bien con Theon Greyjoy en el banquete de amoche, pero eso no significa que quiero casarme con él!" Explotó Caryssa, antes de respirar profundamente para calmarse y murmurar una disculpa. "Por qué él? Por qué Jaime Lannister?"

"Sí vamos a Desembarco del Rey, no voy a poder estar contigo todo el tiempo por mis deberes como Mano del Rey, pero con la protección del Rey, Ser Jaime y yo, ningún mal caerá sobre ti." Explicó su padre, y Caryssa frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, el desacuerdo escrito sobre su rostro.

"Ya no soy una niña. Ya no necesito a un hombre rondándome por protección."

"Me ayudaría a dormir mejor, Caryssa, saber que tienes la protección no solo de nuestra casa, sino también de la Casa Baratheon y la Casa Lannister. Necesito que entiendas que el mundo es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees. He tratado de protegerte lo más que he podido del mundo... pero Desembarco del Rey es política y asesinatos y misterios y mentiras y secretos, todo en uno. Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto por ti." Caryssa sintió su determinación disminuir ante las palabras de su padre. Tal vez había sido muy dura con su padre. Ella simplemente estaba enojada por la traición inicial y el Jaime Lannister de todo. Podría aprender a amar o tolerar al león Lannister, aunque solo fuera por la paz mental de su padre pero, sería suficiente? Ella no lo sabía.

Aún había tiempo para que su padre cambiara de opinión, y aunque no podía poner todas sus esperanzas en que lo hiciera, aún podía rezarle a los Dioses para que las cosas salieran a su favor. Sí había alguna manera de que ella se quedara en Invernalia con Robb, Bran, Rickon y su madre, entonces lo haría.

Si no, se resignaría a tratar de hacer su matrimonio con Ser Jaime al menos tolerable, si no podía hacer que surgiera alguna clase de sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

Encontraría alguna forma de hacer su vida digna de vivirse, mientras tranquilizaba a su padre y le quitaba un peso más de sus hombros.

Haría que funcionara de alguna manera.

* * *

Unos días después del banquete y la conversación con su padre, Caryssa vestía uno de sus trajes para montar, su larga y oscura cabellera estaba amarrada en una gran trenza sobre su hombro, su capa sobre los hombros, sus botas atadas hasta la rodilla y daba grandes zancadas hacia su caballo ensillado. Acompañaría a los hombres a cazar. Caryssa amaba cazar, y era por esa razón que había dejado a Rhaenyra con Arya y Nymeria, y había subido a arreglarse rápidamente cuando su padre le informó que el Rey había solicitado su compañía, sabiendo que era una cazadora experimentada.

Los hombres Sureños la miraban mientras ella revisaba sus flechas recién afiladas en su carcaj, asegurándose de tener una buena cantidad y continuó observando su arma, tratando de ignorar sus miradas. No se suponía que las mujeres acompañaran a los hombres en viajes de cacería, pero Caryssa siempre había insistido en acompañar a sus hermanos cuando comenzaron a ir de cacería con su padre. Ya había comenzado sus lecciones de arquería en ese entonces, y quería ir con los hombres.

"La cacería no es lugar para una mujer, milady." Le dijo uno de los guardias sureños, justo cuando Robb y su tío Benjen se acercaban a ella. Su padre ya había montado su caballo, junto al Rey Robert, Ser Jaime y una mezcla de guardias Stark, Lannister y Baratheon.

El hombre que le había hablado estaba lanzando una manzana al aire, y Caryssa sonrió ligeramente, antes de colocar rápidamente una flecha en su arco y dejarla volar en su dirección. El guardia Lannister gritó, pensando que había intentado matarlo, solo para ver su manzana clavada en la pared del establo por su flecha.

"Buen truco, milady, pero la cacería es comúnmente un deporte sangriento. Las mujeres no deberían presenciar tales cosas." Dijo Ser Jaime, mientras llevaba su caballo a caminar junto a ella.

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco, un oscuro brillo en ellos mientras observaba a su prometido. Su padre lo había anunciado a su familia en la cena hacía dos noches, y Caryssa había fruncido el ceño a su cena, antes de retirarse con Robb detrás de ella. No había llorado, o pronunciado palabra alguna, pero su hermano sólo la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella sabía que iba a suceder, pero tenía la esperanza de que su padre cambiara de opinión y así ella no tuviera que dejar el Norte ni a sus hermanos.

"Aunque es cierto que la mayoría de las mujeres no están acostumbradas a la visión de la muerte, la sangre es una visión que enfrentamos constantemente, Ser. Además, yo no soy una mujer ordinaria. Aquí en el Norte estamos hechos de un material más fuerte que sus mujeres sureñas," sonrió Caryssa mientras guardaba su arco en su funda, revisando que su daga estuviera guardada en su alforja. Montó a Nieve y compartió una mirada de irritación con su padre, quien estaba junto al Rey, mientras los hombres comenzaban a quejarse de su presencia. "Alguien más tiene alguna objeción para que yo vaya en de cacería? Porque estaría feliz de dejarlos e irme yo sola."

"Lady Caryssa irá con nosotros de cacería, lo entendieron todos?" Resonó la voz del Rey, y todos los hombres guardaron silencio por temor de hacer enfadar a su Rey. Caryssa sonrió y se dio cuenta de que, en esta instancia, era bastante útil parecerse tanto a su tía. El Rey estaría mas que dispuesto a acudir en su ayuda ante la obstinación de sus hombres. "Matarreyes! Escoltarás a Lady Caryssa el día de hoy."

"Será un placer, Alteza." Contestó Ser Jaime, sonriendo con una extraña satisfacción.

Caryssa suspiró, pero no desafió la desición del Rey del modo que lo habría hecho si se tratara de su padre. No necesitaba protección de ningún hombre, había aprendido a defenderse ella sola. Sin embargo, lo que el Rey quería lo obtenía. El león Lannister estaría detrás de ella cómo un halcón ahora, y ella tendría que lidiar con sus atenciones.

"Vamos señores, milady, matemos algunos jabalíes!" Dijo el Rey, mientras dirigía su caballo hacia las puertas, pero se volteó hacia ellos e hizo un gesto con la mano a Caryssa. "Lady Caryssa, venga, cabalgará a mi lado."

Caryssa plantó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos fueron directo a su hermano. Siempre cabalgaba junto a Robb a menos de que estuviera enojada, y Robb la estaba mirando con la misma mirada triste. Era en momentos como este que Ned Stark se daba cuenta de lo perdidos que estarían sus dos hijos mayores sin el otro. Ambos eran jóvenes adultos, sin embargo en varios aspectos aun parecían niños. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, y Ned sabía que se odiaría por separarlos.

Había aceptado la oferta del Rey del título de Mano del Rey, y se llevaría a sus tres hijas con él a Desembarco del Rey. Caryssa se casaría con Jaime Lannister, Sansa se casaría con el Príncipe Joffrey y Arya aprendería en la corte con esperanzas de convertirla en una dama. Significaba separar a los lobos antes del invierno, pero tendrían que lidiar con ello con el tiempo.

Caryssa alejó su mirada de su hermano y tomó su lugar junto al Rey, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó el príncipe, una que era una mezcla entre complacencia y lujuria. El niño príncipe era un idiota. Sansa era mucho más hermosa que ella y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirándola con el hambre familiar en sus ojos que se había acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de los hombres. Caryssa sabía que era hermosa, pero nunca entendió porqué era lo único que veían los hombres. Había mucho más en ella que sólo su belleza.

"Así que, tu padre me dice que antes del Matarreyes habías rechazado a todos tus demás pretendientes. A qué se debe, niña?" Preguntó el Rey Robert, y Caryssa sonrió, aunque mantuvo su vista fija en el frente.

"La verdad, Alteza, o la pequeña mentira que digo para mantener feliz a la gente?" Preguntó Caryssa y el Rey se rió ligeramente.

"La verdad, niña. Es un crimen mentirle a tu Rey."

"Muy bien, mi Rey," dijo Caryssa, pausando un momento mientras decidía como expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. "Antes de ahora, yo veía al matrimonio como una jaula, confinándome a una vida de miseria. Tendría que dejar mi hogar, todo lo que he conocido y amado, para casarme con un extraño que no podría amarme ya que no me conocería y me quitaría la poca libertad que mi padre me daba. Tendría que abandonar mis pasatiempos y ambiciones para manejar una casa y tener hijos. Que parte de eso suena ligeramente atractivo para una joven dama, Alteza?"

"Es la forma en que funciona el mundo, milady. No desea que alguien la cuide? No quiere hijos?" Preguntó el príncipe Joffrey, y Caryssa asintió un par de veces, antes de explicar.

"Sí quiero hijos, mi príncipe, como cualquier mujer, pero cuando era más joven, ayudaba a criar a mis hermanos. Desde mi punto de vista, yo ya tenía mis hijos y siempre usaba la excusa de que mi familia me necesitaba y por eso no me quería ir. Pero supongo que yo los necesitaba más. No quería ser el lobo solitario lejos sin compañía cuando llegara el invierno." Reflexionó Caryssa, su sonrisa volviéndose un poco anhelante, antes de sacudir la cabeza para bloquear sus más taciturnos pensamientos y sentimientos. Plantó en su rostro una nueva sonrisa y miró al príncipe. "Ahora, qué hay de usted, mi príncipe, cómo fue crecer en la Fortaleza Roja?"

Joffrey y el Rey la mantuvieron entretenida con historias de Desembarco del Rey, y de aventuras de la infancia y de batallas y guerras. El Rey la hizo reír, y Joffrey fue solamente un poco molesto esa mañana. Parecía mostrar su mejor comportamiento, o lo más cercano a buen comportamiento tratándose del príncipe, lo cual le hizo más fácil escuchar sus mentiras (las historias de sus victorias contra otros jóvenes de la corte eran en realidad mentiras porque Caryssa lo había visto pelear con Robb y no tenía mucha habilidad con las espada).

Cuando estuvieron más adentrados en el Bosque de Lobos, Caryssa se disculpó y dejó que su caballo se retrasara un poco, hasta que guió a Nieve a la izquierda y fue a medio galope hacia el bosque, lejos de ellos. Conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, sabía donde estaban los jabalíes y donde pastaban los grandes ciervos, y sabía como guiarlos hacia donde estaba el resto de los cazadores. Siempre había hecho esto en las cacerías con su padre, hermanos, Jory y Theon, cabalgaba sola y guiaba la presa hacia ellos, pero esta vez descubrió que tenía su propio seguidor. Jaló las riendas un poco, haciendo que Nieve se detuviera lentamente.

"Hay alguna razón para que se apartara del grupo, Lady Caryssa?"

Ella volteó hacia el sonido del león que había sido comisionado para 'protegerla', y pestañeó inocentemente, algo de lo que vio a través inmediatamente.

"Tal vez quería ver quien venía a perseguirme. Que sorpresa tan agradable," bromeó Caryssa, y continuó antes de que él pudiera decir algo. "Conozco un abrevadero cerca de aquí donde los animales van a beber, que es donde están a esta hora del día, y que también sucede que está un poco al norte de donde la caravana de cacería se dirigía, así que iba a... dirigir a los animales en la dirección correcta."

"Y creyó que podría lograrlo usted sola?" preguntó Jaime, y Caryssa arqueó una ceja mientras su caballo se detenía justo al lado suyo.

"No soy incapaz," declaró Caryssa, antes de estrechar los ojos ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Ser Jaime. "Espero que no planee controlarme, Ser Jaime. Sólo me caso con usted porque creo que ayudará a mi casa y porque es la oferta más... atractiva que he recibido desde que mi padre comenzó a tomar las propuestas de matrimonio en serio."

"Así que sólo aceptó por mi increíble atractivo. Suponía que sería de utilidad algún día." Jaime le sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada por su inhabilidad de tomar sus conversaciones seriamente. "Y no planeo controlarla, Lady Stark. Es bastante atractivo... ese fuego en usted, esa rebeldía. No hacen mujeres como usted, milady."

Caryssa le sonrió, y luego sus sonrisa se volvió una de suficiencia.

"Si lo hicieran, los hombres como usted se quedarían muy frustrados," bromeó Caryssa, antes de regresar sus pensamientos a la cacería. "Ahora, Jaime Lannister, que tan veloz es su caballo?"

Sin esperar su respuesta, Caryssa chasqueó la lengua y Nieve salió galopando hacia el bosque, su jinete maniobrandola expertamente entre los árboles. Escuchó el golpeteo de cascos detrás suyo, indicando que Jaime la estaba siguiendo, obedeciendo las ordenes de su rey. Caryssa encontró fácilmente el abrevadero y sacó su arco y una sola flecha.

Los ciervos ya estaban atentos, habiendo escuchado que se acercaba, pero ya que había detenido a Nieve a un trote ligero, todavía tenían que escapar. Colocó la flecha en el arco y la tensó. Disfrutaba de la arquería porque cuando estaba así, con la cuerda del arco tensa y la flecha casi cobrando vida bajo sus dedos, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, y no había nada más que ella, su arma y su presa.

Era encantador sentir como si tuviera un lugar donde podía estar sola. Amaba mucho a su familia, pero nunca tenía tiempo para estar sola. Si no estaba con su madre aprendiendo a dirigir un hogar, estaba con su padre discutiendo como dirigir el Norte y otros varios asuntos importantes, o con Robb, Jon, Theon, Rodrick y Jory entrenando, o con Arya y Sansa en clases de costura, o con Bran en sus lecciones, o cuidando a Rickon. Nunca tenía u momento de paz, pero usualmente no le importaba. Sin embargo, desde el anuncio de su inminente matrimonio, había comenzado a ansiar tiempo para ella. Aunque probablemente ahora no contaba como tiempo para ella con su prometido a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, observándola atentamente.

Disparó su flecha, fallando el tiro para que los animales se lanzaran en la dirección correcta, y entonces comenzó su persecución, el Matarreyes detrás de ella. De vez en cuando, Caryssa tenía que hacer que Nieve se saliera del camino para guiar a los animales en la dirección correcta una vez más, pero eventualmente Caryssa pudo escuchar los vítores de los hombres cuando derribaron al primer ciervo. Caryssa y Nieve, con Jaime y su propio caballo siguiéndolas, se dirigieron hacia un pequeño claro donde el rey, el príncipe, su padre, su hermano, su tío, Lord Tyrion y un grupo de hombres de las tres casas estaban amontonados alrededor de un par de ciervos caídos.

Caryssa vio un ciervo más grande que aún tenía que huir, pero se dirigía hacia el rey, quien había desmontado de su caballo para inspeccionar su caza. Rápidamente colocó una flecha en su arco y la dejó volar, observando como se enterraba en el ojo del ciervo y matándolo al instante.

Cayó al suelo justo a los pies del rey, y el Rey Robert miró al animal caído antes de levantar la vista hacia la joven mujer aun posada sobre su blanca montura, e inmediatamente pensó en su Lyanna. Ella siempre había querido unírseles a él y a sus hermanos en las cacerías, pero nunca se lo habían permitido, lo cual había sido una de las razones por las que el rey había insistido tanto en que Caryssa los acompañara.

Caryssa sonrió ante su presa, antes de sacar su flecha. Su hermano se reía de la mirada de victoria que Caryssa tenía en sus ojos, junto con Jory, su tío Benjen y Theon, el rey se reía entre dientes y su padre sonreía con orgullo, y Caryssa no sabía cómo ese momento podía haber sido mejor.

Es una pena que nunca lo descubrió.

Un jinete irrumpió entre la línea de los árboles, como Caryssa lo había hecho momentos antes, con una mirada desesperada en su rostro-

"Lord Stark! Señor! Traigo un mensaje del Maestre Luwin, señor! Es Lord Bran. Ha caído de una torre-" Comenzaba el mensaje, pero el sonido de un caballo a galope interrumpió su discurso.

Los hombres del Norte y del Sur observaron a la única mujer del grupo dar vuelta a su caballo e ir a todo galope en dirección de Invernalia, haciendo que su blanco caballo fuera lo mas rápido que pudiera. Los otros Stark la siguieron inmediatamente, con el rey y Jaime Lannister siguiéndolos de cerca. Persiguieron a la mujer, que claramente había olvidado la existencia de la lógica y la razón, y cuyo único pensamiento era de su hermano quien podía o no estar muerto.

Caryssa ignoró a los jinetes detrás de ella, les llevaba mucha ventaja y no pensaba detenerse a esperarlos, y en casi nada de tiempo se encontró pasando por las puertas de Invernalia. No se detuvo hasta que se encontró en el patio del castillo y desmontó rápidamente de su caballo, dejando a la pobre criatura a esperar por un mozo de cuadras que lo llevara de regreso a los establos.

Corrió por el castillo hacia las salas de curación, donde el resto de su familia esperaba fuera, claramente sin permitirles entrar en la habitación.

"Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó Caryssa, su voz sonando sin aliento, pero aún logrando mantener un dejo de autoridad. Quería respuestas e iba a conseguirlas.

Su madre la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, una clara mirada de desesperanza y desesperación en el usualmente tranquilo azul que lanzó una puñalada de miedo en el corazón de su hija. Solo una vez había visto esa mirada anteriormente en los ojos de su madre. El día que su padre trajo a casa a su hijo después de la guerra. El día que el corazón de su madre había sido roto.

"No está muerto, o sí? No puede estar muerto. Alguien diga algo!" Gritó Caryssa, asustando a sus hermanos menores con la dureza de su voz. La delgada determinación de Sansa se deshizo ante el miedo en la voz de su hermana mayor, algo que nunca antes había escuchado en sus trece años de vida, y estalló en lagrimas una vez más.

La ira de Caryssa disminuyó rápidamente, mientras atraía a su hermana menor a sus brazos, besando su rojizo cabello, y murmurando palabras de alivio que no tenía idea si eran ciertas o no. Fue entonces que llegaron los hombres, el rey demandando que se le mantuviera al tanto del estado de Bran, antes de murmurar el pésame a su amigo y desaparecer, Robb abrazando a un Rickon sollozante y Ned consolando a su esposa y su hija menor. Caryssa unió a Jon al abrazo entre ella y Sansa, y él las abrazó con fuerza, dándoles tanto consuelo como el mismo necesitaba.

Así es como Jaime Lannister encontró a la familia Stark unos momentos después, aferrándose desesperadamente los unos a los otros, mientras todos rezaban silenciosamente a los dioses para que salvaran a su hijo o hermano. Caryssa miró sobre la cabeza de Sansa y lo vio, de pie casi incómodamente mientras observaba a su familia. Sus verdes ojos tenían un extraño dejo de simpatía en ellos, y los de ella lágrimas sin derramar que su familia nunca vería.

En ese momento, Jaime vio una grieta en el hielo que rodeaba el corazón de la mujer Norteña, una vulnerabilidad que nunca había visto en ella,y entonces supo que eran más similares de lo que originalmente había creído.

Su familia era su vida, al igual que pasaba con él.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola!

Lo siento por los mil años (o al menos así se siente) entre las actualizaciones pero tuve que planear Primeras Comuniones y fiestas de cumpleaños y aghh!

Como sea, tuvimos una confrontación padre-hija, un poco más de Caryssa/Jaime, y la caída de Bran! Espero que les guste, y espero que haya habido suficiente luz y alegría en este capítulo para compensar por el siguiente capítulo que no será tan alegre (se concentrará en como Caryssa hace frente a su pena).

Así que el siguiente capítulo será el **15 de Junio**.

Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y también a los que la siguieron. Significa el mundo para mi.

Los quiero a montones chicos!

_**Bren**_


	7. Siete Infiernos

**El día mas desperdiciado de todos  
****es aquel sin risas.**

**-E. E. Cummings**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete - Siete Infiernos**

Invernalia

En los días que siguieron a la caída de Bran, el fue trasladado a su habitación, donde su madre se quedaba firmemente a su lado y nadie podía persuadirla de dejarlo para comer o dormir. El resto de su familia continuó con su rutina diaria normal, aunque ya no se escuchaban risas en Invernalia. El pequeño Lord parecía haberse llevado todo eso con él el día que cayó de esa torre.

Ned Stark se preocupaba por su hijo, por su esposa y por la mayor de sus hijas, quien, como su madre, había comido y dormido muy poco desde el accidente de Bran. Caryssa había estado dividiendo su tiempo entre tratar de encontrar algo que despertara a Bran en alguno de los textos médicos que pertenecían al Maestre, atender a sus hermanos pequeños, entrenar con sus otros hermanos, ayudar a su padre a atender a sus invitados Sureños y Rezar en el Bosque de Dioses.

Todos, incluso los invitados en Invernalia, podían ver que la luz en los ojos del Canario del Norte había disminuido significativamente. Aunque siempre había parecido un poco desinteresada y orgullosa, siempre había un fuego en ella que era visible para todos los que se encontraban con ella. Era solo un fuego ligero que se quemaba lentamente, lentamente construyéndose. Antes de la caída de su hermano, ese fuego, algunas veces, podía convertirse en un infierno colérico cuando lo provocaban, pero parecía que su fuego había sido extinguido, dejando atrás sólo carbones ardientes.

Caryssa estaba menos preocupada por si misma, y sólo temía por la vida de su hermano, y se obsesionaba por la razón que había hecho que su hermano cayera. Nunca antes había caído. Con viento, con lluvia, incluso con nieve, su hermano nunca se había resbalado ni caído mientras escalaba. Tenía los pies más seguros en todo el Norte. Algo había causado que cayera, pero ella nunca había mencionado sus paranoicos pensamientos en voz alta.

Sus días comenzaban a sentirse repetitivos. En las mañanas, se dirigía al Bosque de Dioses y rezaba antes de ir a despertar a Rickon y a Arya, arreglarlos para bajar a desayunar, asegurarse de que todos los demás, incluyendo sus invitados, hubieran comido, antes de retirarse y revisar la administración del castillo, y al medio día, se dirigía a los cuartos de sanación para tratar de encontrar alguna hierba o planta que el Maestre hubiera olvidado y que pudiera ayudar a despertar a su pequeño lobo perdido. Por la tarde, se aseguraba de que los niños hubieran asistido a sus lecciones antes de entrenar con Jory, Robb, Jon y Theon. Cuando terminaba de entrenar, revisaba los festines de la cena y después se dirigía a la habitación de Bran, donde pasaba la noche cuidando junto a su madre a su durmiente hermano.

Catelyn y Caryssa se habían vuelto aún más cercanas durante este suplicio, formando una alianza contra Ned y el Maestre Luwin cuando los dos hombres insistían en que fueran a descansar un poco, y tal vez a comer algo. A su parecer, le habían fallado a Bran. Catelyn creía que si hubiera sido más estricta con él respecto a escalar, él la hubiera escuchado y le hubiera hecho caso y no habría escalado, y entonces no sería un lisiado, si acaso vivía. Caryssa creía que si no hubiera ido a cazar con los hombres, si tan solo se hubiera conformado con vivir la vida de una dama ordinaria, entonces tal vez hubiera estado ahí para cuidarlo, para asegurarse de que no escalara tan imprudentemente. Ambas mujeres creían que tenían mucho que compensar, y por eso parecían castigarse sin dormir y matándose de hambre.

Sin embargo, nada podía persuadirlas a cambiar sus hábitos, o al menos los de Caryssa, hasta que un hombre finalmente entró en acción. Caryssa había llevado a Rickon y a Arya a desayunar con el resto de su familia y la familia del rey, algo raro de presenciar ya que las familias usualmente comían por separado, y se disponía a retirarse cuando un brazo se enroscó en su cintura, deteniéndola.

Caryssa giró la cabeza para ver al hombre a quien pertenecía el brazo que la sostenía, pero a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto la evidente ira en los ojos de Caryssa. La llevó a sentarse en un banco, y puso un plato de comida frente a ella. Sólo un rollo de pan y un vaso con agua, ya que sabía que su famélico estómago no podría aguantar más que eso.

"Siéntate y come." Ordenó Jaime, sin preocuparse de los modales de caballero. Caryssa solo lo miró, preguntándose por qué Ser Jaime estaba haciendo eso, antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Está gastando mi tiempo, Ser Jaime. No tengo hambre y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpa." Dijo, intentando ponerse de pie, pero esta vez el Rey habló, No había intervenido en todo este asunto autodestructivo porque sentía que eso le correspondía a Ned, pero claramente esta chica se negaba a escuchar a su padre, así que decidió utilizar su autoridad como Rey.

"Te sentarás y comerás, niña. No podemos tenerte desvaneciendote hacia la nada. No le servirás a tu hermano si estás muerta." Le espetó el rey, y Caryssa miró hacia el plato frente a ella por un segundo, sintiéndose como una niña regañada, pero levantó la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada llena de furia, y comenzó a comer. Todos los demás comenzaron a comer en cuanto se aseguraron de que ella estaba comiendo, pero todos en la mesa permanecieron en silencio. Los adultos no hablaban debido a la tensión en el aire y los niños no lo hacían porque simplemente tenían miedo de hacer enojar a alguien si hablaban, especialmente a la casi aullante loba.

"Lady Caryssa, ha habido señales de que el chico va a despertar?" Preguntó Tyrion, el único que parecía lo suficientemente valiente o atrevido para hablar sobre el cachorro herido en su estado.

"El Maestre dice que no está seguro de cuando despertará. Mi madre y yo tratamos de mantenerlo tan cómodo como podemos, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer aparte de esperar." Contestó Caryssa luego de una larga pausa, su voz calmada y su mirada fija en su vaso con agua.

"El Maestre Luwin me dice que se pasa las tardes en los cuartos de sanación, rodeada de libros. Por qué no en la biblioteca? No es ese un mejor lugar para leer?"

"Los libros sobre curación están en los cuartos de sanación, Lord Tyrion. No tengo necesidad de la torre de la biblioteca si los libros que busco no están ahí." Remarcó Caryssa, sus ojos dirigiéndose a él, un fuego oscuro, apenas encendiendo, ardiendo dentro del brillante azul de sus ojos.

El pequeño león iba a hacer otra pregunta pero al parecer la loba había tenido suficiente de esa conversación tan llena de tensión.

Se terminó su rollo de pan y vació su vaso con agua, azotando el vaso con fuerza en la mesa, antes de ponerse de pie, hizo una cortesía de burla a su rey y a su señor padre y se fue rápidamente, sin decir una palabra a su familia, su rey o su prometido mientras lo hacía.

"El temperamento de esa chica es suficiente para espantar ejércitos enteros." Dijo Robert a su viejo amigo, quien afirmó con la cabeza ante sus palabras. Su hija no tenía mal temperamento en absoluto, pero cuando se sentía amenazada o presionada, había una rabia en ella lista para salir.

"Le faltó el respeto a su rey." Espetó Cersei, con una mueca en el rostro

"No era su intención hacerlo, su Alteza. Mi hermana está bajo mucho estrés." Declaró Robb rápidamente, saliendo a defender a su hermana, sabiendo que sería castigada por algo tan trivial como burlarse del Rey.

"Tranquilo chico. Sé que no era su intensión. Es una Stark. Ustedes son un montón de testarudos, y sus mujeres tienen peor temperamento que los hombres Baratheon." Dijo el Rey, riéndose abiertamente de sus propias palabras. Nuestra es la Furia eran las palabras de la Casa Baratheon, pero Robert sabía que la chica Stark, la doble de su Lyanna, podría rivalizar incluso con su temperamento si la provocaban.

"Es una loba, Alteza. Cuando uno de la manada está bajo amenaza, las lobas se vuelven peligrosas y letales para todos." Dijo Ned, y Robert asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos empañandose mientras su mente se llenaba fe recuerdos de su propio amor Stark. Lyanna tenía una ferocidad en ella que solo salia cuando su familia estaba bajo amenaza.

"Caryssa es fuerte." Murmuró Cersei, y Jaime podía ver las tuercas girando en la cabeza de su hermana. Sus ojos se conectaron y él negó tan ligeramente con la cabeza que solo su hermana lo pudo haber notado. "Se ha hecho cargo del manejo de su casa y del cuidado de sus hijos más pequeños, al igual que de ayudar a curar a su chico. Será una esposa obediente para mi hermano."

"Que suerte tengo. Siempre quise una esposa obediente." Dijo Jaime con sarcasmo, una mirada amarga en su rostro mientras aun miraba a su hermana. Ned Stark miró al Matarreyes con desprecio en sus ojos. Había tomado el comentario de Jaime como un insulto a su hija, en lugar del insulto intencionado para Cersei. Sin embargo, no fue Lord Stark quien dijo sus opiniones respecto al insulto imaginario.

"No podrías encontrar nada mejor que mi hermana, Lannister. Es mejor de lo que merece cualquier hombre." Dijo Robb, mirando al león de cabello dorado con tanta furia como podía proyectar el joven lobo, aunque eso no hizo más que encender la diversión del león.

"Espero no haber ofendido. Tu hermana es una mujer extraordinaria, debo admitir, pero no necesita que la defiendas. Estoy seguro de que ella lo puede hacer sola." Remarcó Jaime, y la ira de Robb pareció disiparse ligeramente ante las palabras del Matarreyes, lo que sólo hizo que el hombre dorado le dirigiera una pequeña sonrisa al joven chico.

Robb pasó el resto del desayuno observando su tocino, e imaginando las formas en que podía matar al prometido de su hermana y no sufrir las consecuencias del asesinato.

"Me agrada Lady Caryssa. No es como el resto de las delicadas rosas que encuentras en la capital. Hay un fuego real en ella... o había." Dijo Tyrion, mientras tomaba vino de su copa, su mirada fija en su hermano. Había observado a Jaime todo el tiempo que su prometida estuvo en la habitación, y aunque en sus ojos estaba la usual alegría sarcástica y desinteresada, había un poco de preocupación por Caryssa.

Tyrion estaba comenzando a creer que Lady Caryssa era una clase de hechicera o bruja o sirena o algo, porque su hermano estaba siendo lentamente embrujado. Aunque en realidad, solo estaba agradecido de que su hermano ya no estuviera involucrado con su hermana. Era un secreto menos por que preocuparse. Si sólo Cersei hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista para no involucrarse con su primo, tal vez el chico Stark probablemente no estaría tullido en su cama.

"De algún modo milord, creo que la caída de mi hermano solo ha reforzado el fuego en mi hermana." Dijo Robb, y todos alrededor de la mesa guardaron silencio de nuevo, pensando en las implicaciones de las palabras del joven lobo.

* * *

"Lady Caryssa, por favor descanse un poco. Que Bran despierte no depende de que su madre y usted se hagan daño." Dijo el Maestre Luwin mientras seguía a la joven mujer que había ayudado a traer al mundo, mientras ella corría por el castillo, revisando el manejo y buen funcionamiento de su hogar.

"Mi madre se sienta junto a Bran todo el día y toda la noche, mi padre pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con Robb, asegurándose de que esté listo para cumplir con sus responsabilidades como Señor de Invernalia cuando partamos para Desembarco del Rey, lo que deja el papel de mi madre como la señora de la casa en mi," dijo Caryssa, mientras detenía a un ayudante de cocina para pedirle que llevara otro barril de cerveza ya que los que tenían se estaban acabando. Lord Tyrion realmente bebía toda la noche y estaba reduciendo estrepitosamente sus suministros de cerveza. "Tengo un millón de tareas que completar, además de cuidar a Rickon, Arya y Sansa, y completar mis propios deberes. Es demasiado para una persona sin embargo no tengo no tengo otra opción porque si me detengo..."

Fue entonces que el Maestre Luwin vio que la loba realmente temía por la vida de su hermano, y hacía todo lo posible para distraerse de la horrible idea de que el podría no despertar.

"Si me detengo, entonces mi mente comienza a aventurarse en oscuros lugares donde no pertenece y me empiezo a preguntar cosas que son demasiado peligrosas para darles voz fuera de mi mente." Dijo Caryssa cuando se detuvieron en uno de los corredores.

"Como qué, milady?"

"Tales cosas no pueden ser mencionadas en público. O en absoluto. Como dije, son demasiado peligrosas y estoy muy ocupada. Si prometo dormir un poco por la tarde, podría cuidar a los niños por mi?" Preguntó Caryssa, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano hombre.

"Por supuesto, milady."

Caryssa se detuvo un momento, pensando cuidadosamente en su siguiente pregunta antes de decirla en voz alta.

"Qué opina de Ser Jaime, Maestre Luwin? Dicen que es un hombre sin honor, el terrible Matarreyes... usted que opina?" Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo observaba.

Los instintos de Caryssa para ver cuando un hombre mentía siempre habían sido muy certeros, pero el Maestre Luwin nunca le había mentido antes, o era muy hábil para esconder cuando lo hacía. Era un hombre muy difícil de leer.

"Creo que en el fondo es un buen hombre, y que no podemos comprender completamente el motivo de sus actos en el evento del que habla ya que él nunca ha hablado de ese tema, hasta donde yo sé. Si está por su compromiso, estoy seguro de que el Rey Robert pospondrá la boda hasta que esté lista." Contestó el Maestre Luwin, y Caryssa pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Caryssa negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. No estaba triste por tener que casarse con Ser Jaime, o por su inminente matrimonio en general. Había aceptado hace mucho que un hombre digno de ella vendría algún día por ella, pero no conocía a Ser Jaime tan bien, ni había llegado en el momento más oportuno. La necesitaban en su hogar, no quería dejarlos ahora.

"Padre y el Rey desean que nos casemos lo antes posible. Mi boda será un par de semanas después de que lleguemos a Desembarco del Rey," contestó Caryssa, tratando de que su sonrisa se viera mas real, pero con su hermano enfermo en cama, aun aparentando estar dormido, su sonrisa pareció más una mueca. "No me preocupa Ser Jaime de ninguna manera. Estoy segura de que será un buen marido."

"Entonces por qué la pregunta?"

"Usted ha guiado a mis padres durante su matrimonio, y los ha ayudado con sus problemas, y yo aprecio su consejo sobre todos los demás... simplemente quería su opinión. No querría casarme sin haber escuchado su opinión sobre mi prometido." Caryssa realmente logró sonreír ésta vez, aunque carecía de la calidez que normalmente contenían sus sonrisas.

"Oh pequeña, a veces no me siento digno de la alta estima en la que me tienes," dijo el Maestre, sonriendo también, antes de señalar a los papeles que Caryssa tenía en las manos. "Qué son esos?"

"Estaba haciendo el inventario antes de que usted llegara. Ésta visita del Rey ha disminuido nuestras reservas en gran cantidad. Éstas son las listas de las cosas que necesitamos ordenar antes de que partamos hacia Desembarco del Rey, para que la gente de Invernalia no termine congelándose y muriéndose de hambre en la ausencia de mi padre y yo."

"Ese es el trabajo del mayordomo." Dijo Luwin, tomando las listas de las manos de Caryssa, mirándolas un segundo.

"Lo se, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo está en orden. No quiero dejarle nada de estrés a Robb." Dijo Caryssa estirando la mano para que el Maestre le devolviera las listas, pero él solo negó con la cabeza. Ya había tenido suficiente de Caryssa haciendo mas de lo que podía en su estado emocional y deprivado de sueño.

"Milady, deje que Poole se encargue de esto mientras está aquí. Yo me encargaré del resto de sus deberes por hoy. Como Maestre y como un anciano que la ama como si fuera mi propia hija, le recomiendo que descanse en su habitación por el resto del día." Dijo el Maestre Luwin, apresurándose cuando parecía que la joven chica iba a protestar. "Necesito escoltarla a sus habitaciones o puede llegar allá sola?"

"No hay necesidad Maestre Luwin, yo la escoltaré." Dijo una voz tranquila pero brusca, y Caryssa volteó para ver a Jon de pie detrás de ella, la misma tristeza en sus ojos que reflejaban los ojos de todos los miembros de su familia.

Caryssa quería discutir, pero en el momento en que Luwin le dijo que se encargaría de sus deberes y cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano, su falta de sueño pareció recobrar su fuerza. No había dormido por casi una semana, y darse cuenta de eso pareció hacerla caer fulminada ahí mismo.

Así que asintió y tomó la mano de Jon, recargándose en su cuerpo por apoyo y lo dejó guiarla por los corredores y pasillos hacía su habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y le quitó las botas. Su hermano menor la metió entre las pieles de su cama, le dio un amorso beso en la frente y cerró las cortinas para que su habitación estuviera más oscura.

Aun no había dejando la habitación cuando los ligeros y apenas audibles ronquidos comenzaron a salir de su ahora inconsciente media hermana. Jon Snow le sonrió a la mayor de los Stark, una lúgubre sonrisa llena de preocupación pero la primera que había dado desde la caída de su hermano. Observándola un momento se dio cuenta de que el único momento en que su hermana lucía realmente en paz era cuando estaba profundamente dormida, y lo consideró una tragedia.

* * *

**A/N:**

Bueno chicos aquí está el capítulo siete. Tuvimos algo de Jon y una muy frustrada Caryssa y un preocupado Jaime, espero les haya gustado y me disculpen por no subir capítulo cuando lo prometí, seguramente me odian ahora y no los culpo.

Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y también a los que la siguieron. Gracias especiales a ** alealereyes** por haber comentado, eso me motiva a seguir traduciendo.

Como siempre los quiero a montones y nos leemos la próxima semana.

_**Bren**_


	8. La Manada Se Divide

**"Porque, qué soy sino un viajero perdido,  
encerrado entre mi pasado y mi** **presente,  
necesitando las estrellas para guiarme en mi camino."**

**-Desconocido**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho - La Manada Se Divide**

**Invernalia**

Caryssa había temido este día.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la caída de Bran, y aunque el Maestre había confirmado que no moriría debido a la caída, aún tenía que despertar. Caryssa, bajo mucha presión de su padre, hermanos y su prometido, había tomado más tiempo para cuidar de sí misma, tomando más tiempo para dormir y comiendo más.

Sólo que eso significaba que su rápida mejoría en su salud había dejado de retrasar lo inevitable.

Hoy partían hacia Desembarco del Rey. Caryssa había empacado sus cosas y le había pedido a una de sus doncellas que las llevara a uno de los carretones. Sansa también estaba lista, habiendo dicho ya sus despedidas, ya que estaba ansiosa de partir hacia lo que llamaba su 'nueva vida'. Caryssa solo había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando su hermana había mencionado esas palabras, antes de seguir con lo suyo, asegurándose de que todo estaba listo, pero Poole la había echado de ahí cuando trató de revisar sus suministros y pertenencias.

Lo que, por supuesto, le había dejado sólo una cosa por hacer, decir adiós a la familia que dejaría atrás en favor de otra. Ya se había despedido de su madre y de un Bran aún durmiente, haciendo jurar a su madre que le mandaría un cuervo en el momento en que despertara.

Aún no debía de despedirse de Jon. Él siempre había sido honesto con ella acerca de su deseo de unirse a la Guardia de la Noche y volverse un explorador, así que no le sorprendió cuando le dijo que se iba para el Muro con su tío. Caryssa temía por él, sin embargo, y trató de convencerlo de que se quedara con Robb. Jon, sin embargo, era testarudo, y ni siquiera los rumores de los Caminantes Blancos lograrían disuadirlo.

Eso dejaba a Robb y a Rickon. Sus otros dos chicos.

Había ensillado a Nieve, sus armas en las alforjas en caso de que las necesitara, y suspiró cuando miró a Robb acercarse, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Cómo podría dejar atrás a su otra mitad? Cómo podría vivir si la mitad de su alma?

Robb parecía estar teniendo el mismo dilema, sus ojos Tully llenos de las mismas emociones que ella estaba teniendo. Su determinación se rompió y se arrojó violentamente a los brazos de su hermano menor, aferrándose a él como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Robb la abrazó igual de estrechamente, su mano hecha un puño en sus rizos oscuros, la otra enrollada sobre su cintura. Los brazos de Caryssa se enrollaron en su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello y su camisa. Ambos se negaban a llorar, pero era inevitable.

"No se cómo voy a soportar esto." Susurró Caryssa, consciente de que había muchos testigos de su triste abrazo pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Lo soportaremos porque tenemos que hacerlo." Dijo Robb, alejándose ligeramente, sus dedos tocando la pálida piel de sus mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas. "El Norte nunca se verá tan hermoso ahora que ha perdido su Belleza."

Caryssa se rió débilmente de sus palabras, las lágrimas aún cayendo sobre su rostro, y colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hermano, su pulgar acariciando su pómulo, memorizando el rostro de su querido hermano.

"Prométeme algo." Dijo ella, y Robb asintió rápidamente, sabiendo que le prometería lo que fuera en este momento de separación.

"Lo que sea, Ryssa. Lo que sea que me pidas."

"No olvides quienes somos. El invierno se acerca, y nuestra manada se divide... no debes olvidar que somos Starks de Invernalia, somos los lobos del Norte, y somos fuertes, incluso cuando estamos separados. El Norte recuerda, y tu debes hacerlo también. Promete que, no importa lo que pase en nuestro futuro, siempre recordarás la fuerza de nuestra familia."

"Lo prometo." Dijo Robb, sus palabras serias y sinceras. Caryssa sonrió con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin siquiera arrugar la nariz ante la barba de su hermano, que rozó sus labios con el contacto.

"Mantén a salvo a nuestra familia, mantén el Norte seguro y encuentra la felicidad, hermanito. Enviaré cuervos, y tu me tendrás que enviar cuervos. Será muy doloroso no poder simplemente caminar por el pasillo cuando necesite hablar contigo, pero soportar ninguna clase de contacto contigo seguro me matará." Dijo Caryssa, abrazando a su hermano una vez que él asintió, antes de que algo se aferrara a su pierna, causando que Robb y ella casi cayeran al suelo.

Caryssa miró hacia abajo y encontró a un Rickon sollozante aferrado a su falda, sus ojos rojos, su nariz tapada y Shaggydog llorando con él, probablemente debido a la pérdida de cuatro de sus propios hermanos. Rhaenyra, Lady y Nymeria por supuesto, acompañarían a sus amas a desembarco del Rey, y Ghost seguiría a Jon al Muro. Eran dos manadas las que se dividían, y Caryssa estaba temerosa por más de una razón. Sus instintos le decían que le suplicara a su padre que no partieran hacia Desembarco del Rey, pero sólo tenía una razón para no hacerlo; Bran.

Levantó a Rickon en sus brazos, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que el la rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos y besando su frente mientras el sollozaba en su cuello.

"Por qué se están yendo todos?" Lloró el cachorrito.

"Padre es la Mano del Rey ahora. Es más importante ahora de lo que era antes, y Sansa se casará al igual que yo, recuerdas? Sansa se casará con el príncipe y yo con Ser Jaime, y viviremos en Desembarco del Rey con ellos." Explicó Caryssa una vez más, frotando su espalda con una mano y pasando los dedos de la otra mano por su cabello de forma tranquilizante.

"Por qué tienes que casarte con Ser Jaime? Por qué tienes que irte?"

"Porque tengo que tener una familia propia, cachorrito, pero créeme, si pudiera llevarte conmigo lo haría pero, siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia y Robb, Bran y Madre te necesitan. Alguien debe cuidarlos por mi, crees que puedas hacerlo?" Preguntó, separándose un poco de él para poder ver al pequeño Rickon a los ojos.

Rickon asintió, sus ojos muy abiertos para transmitir que era en serio.

"Sé que puedes. Tienes que ser fuerte por mí, mi querido hermano, de acuerdo? Madre está cuidando a Bran, así que no podrá cuidarte tanto como antes, y Robb va estar muy ocupado, así que tienes que ser muy fuerte, juega con Shaggydog, atiende tus lecciones y se un buen chico por mí, de acuerdo? Lo prometes?" Dijo Caryssa, y cuando su pequeño hermano asintió, ella sonrió débilmente y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Mi Señora, su padre está listo para partir ahora." Le informó uno de los sirvientes de su casa, y ella suspiró pero asintió.

"Vamos, cachorrito, me tengo que ir ahora. Abraza a Robb por mí." Dijo ella, pasandole a Robb al sollozante Rickon, y el llanto del pequeño se intensificó, llevando el corazón de Caryssa hasta el lodo.

Caryssa besó a Robb en la mejilla una última vez antes de darse la vuelta, con el corazón lleno de pena, y montar a Nieve, sin voltear a ver a sus hermanos. Si lo hacía, perdería su determinación una vez más, y haría todo lo posible para quedarse en Invernalia con ellos.

Así que puso a Nieve al trote, apresurándose hacia donde su padre y Jon la estaban esperando. Sansa y Arya viajarían en un carruaje con la Septa Mordane y Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo, pero a Caryssa nunca le había gustado el limitado abrigo de un carruaje. Prefería la quemadura de los fríos vientos del Norte en su rostro, sentir el viento en su cabello... era como una verdadera libertad que, como mujer, nunca experimentaría.

Saludó a su padre, su tío y su hermano con un rostro solemne, y asintió en su dirección, una señal de que estaba lista para irse. Ned Stark sabía que dejar a su familia detrás estaba destrozando a su hija, casi tanto como lo estaba matando a él hacer lo mismo, pero era necesario. Creía que el rey podría estar en peligro, y le había hecho un juramento a su mejor amigo hacía mucho tiempo de siempre acudir cuando lo llamara. Así que asintió seriamente de regreso, y partieron, su hogar a sus espaldas y su futuro adelante.

Seis Starks dejaron Invernalia ese día, dividiendo la manada, pero un oscuro pensamiento entró en la mente de Caryssa mientras cabalgaba por las puertas de su hogar... cuántos regresarían?

* * *

Antes de unirse a la caravana del Rey, Ned y Caryssa tenían que despedirse de Jon. Se uniría a la Guardia de la Noche, siguiendo los pasos de su tío, y al parecer Lord Tyrion los iba a acompañar. Antes de que partiera con su tío, Caryssa llamó al heredero de Roca Casterly y detuvo su avance al norte.

"Lord Tyrion!" Llamó, dejando a su padre y su hermano despedirse, yendo a decir su propia despedida a su futuro cuñado.

"Lady Stark." Dijo Tyrion como saludo.

"He venido a despedirme, milord, y a expresar mis deseos de que nada le ocurra en su viaje hacia el Muro." Sonrió Caryssa con toda la calidez que pudo (la cual no fue mucha).

De todos los Lannisters, incluyendo a Ser Jaime, Caryssa se identificaba más con el sarcástico enano. Él fue el primero en presentarse para ofrecer sus condolencias cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó a Bran, y lo visitaba frecuentemente. Caryssa estaba sorprendida por su amabilidad, y le prometió nunca olvidarlo. Habían hablado muchas veces durante su estancia en Invernalia, y ella incluso se atrevería a decir que habían formado una amistad. Una que estaba segura agradecería en el futuro.

"Muchas gracias, milady. Espero regresar a tiempo para su boda, pero si no lo hago, le ofrezco mis felicitaciones y mis más humildes disculpas ahora." Dijo Tyrion, colocando una mano sobre su corazón, representando su seriedad y Caryssa consiguió soltar una risita. Se necesitaba mucho para hacerla reír desde la caída de su hermano, por no hablar de alguien que aún consideraba un 'extraño'.

"Las aceptaré, milord, solo bajo la condición de que cuide a mi hermano mientras esté con él. Mis hermanos actúan como hombres pero aún son chicos, para mí al menos... siento que no entiende realmente en lo que se está metiendo." Dijo Caryssa y Tyrion asintió con la cabeza.

"Acepto esos términos, milady, pero que puedo hacer para proteger a su hermano? Él es mucho más alto que yo, y más hábil con la espada."

"La espada es el arma de los soldados, mi amigo, pero usted no es un soldado. Puede protegerlo con su intelecto, y sus palabras. Yo ya estoy en deuda con usted por la gentileza hacia mi hermano, Bran, pero si pudiera hacer esto por mí, bueno... los Lannisters no son los únicos que pagan sus deudas." Afirmó Caryssa, y Tyrion pudo ver la misma seriedad y honor que veía en los ojos de su señor padre en los ojos Tully de la chica. Pudo ver que también había un atisbo de confianza en sus ojos, ella confiaba en él, y se dio cuenta que su propio rostro había adquirido una rara seriedad que usualmente trataba de evitar.

"Consideralo un regalo de boda, mi querida hermana," contestó Tyrion, observando una pequeña chispa de calidez entrar en sus ojos ante sus palabras. Casi lo hizo sonreír, esa calidez en los ojos de la Dama de Hielo. Historias se contaban en el Norte sobre la calidez de la Belleza del Norte, que sólo mostraba a aquellos que creía dignos, y al parecer él también era digno de ello. Era un halago del que estaba completamente orgulloso. "Ahora, me despido. Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos."

"Hasta la próxima vez, hermano." Sonrió Caryssa, asintiendo majestuosamente, antes de girar su caballo y dirigirse hacia su verdadero hermano.

Su padre ya se había marchado, esperándola un poco más adelante, dándoles a Jon y a ella algo de privacidad para su despedida. Caryssa acercó su caballo al de Jon lo más que pudo, y lo abrazó con torpeza. Jon la abrazó también, sabiendo que iba a extrañar su presencia reconfortante cuando se separaran, antes de que rompiera el abrazo.

"Te voy a extrañar, Stark." Afirmó Jon, y Caryssa le sonrió débilmente, los miedos que le había confesado a Tyrion regresando a su mente.

"Y yo a ti, Stark," contestó Caryssa, apresurándose cuando Jon abrió la boca para protestar ante sus palabras. "Tú eres un Stark. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, y nada en este mundo, ni palabras crueles ni torturas me harán cambiar de opinión. Tú eres mi hermano, mi sangre y quiero que lo recuerdes. Es por eso que te traje esto."

Jon observó en silencio mientras su hermana sacaba algo envuelto en tela, del interior de su bota. Caryssa se lo entregó, y le hizo señas para que lo abriera. La mirada de Jon bajó hacia la tela negra, un homenaje al nuevo camino que había elegido, y lo desenvolvió lentamente.

Un broche de plata en forma de lobo descansaba en la tela negra, y Jon levantó la mirada hacia ella, sólo para ver que su mirada estaba puesta en su regalo.

"Es igual-" comenzó Jon, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

"Es igual al mío. Quería que tuvieras una parte de mí contigo, una parte de la familia. Lo mandé a hacer para ti cuando el tío Benjen vino a decirme que le habías vuelto a preguntar si podías ir con él," dijo Caryssa, aún mirando al lobo plateado, sus manos enguantadas acariciando a su gemelo que estaba prendido en el cinturón de su vestido. Negó con la cabeza y luego lanzó sus brazos sobre su hermano una vez más, dándole un beso en su rasposa mejilla. "No me olvides, Jon Stark."

"Ni siquiera los Caminantes Blancos podrán hacer que te olvide, Caryssa Stark." Susurró Jon, besando un costado de su cabeza, antes de dejarla ir.

"Adiós, hermano." Dijo Caryssa, alejándose ligeramente de él.

"Adiós, hermana."

Jon se quedó donde estaba y observó a su hermana galopar hacia donde estaba su padre, y luego observó mientras ambos desaparecían sobre la ladera juntos. El bastardo de cabellos oscuros se quedó un momento más, antes de dar vuelta a su caballo para seguir a su tío y al enano Lannister, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de recibir de nuevo el abrazo de su familia.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola querida gente!

Me disculpo de nuevo por no actualizar antes, aunque esta vez no me tardé tanto como otras veces :S

El próximo capítulo será más largo y tendrá más de Jaime/Caryssa. El siguiente capítulo también será en el Camino Real y todos sabemos lo que pasa ahí.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y a los que la pusieron como su favorita, los amo aún más por eso. y gracias especiales a ** alealereyes **por comentar sobre el capítulo anterior.

Oh, también gracia porque ya casi llegamos a las 800 visitas y eso e hace mucho muy feliz. Como sea, próximo capítulo la próxima semana!

Mucho amor para ustedes!

_**Bren**_


	9. Una Mordida Peor Que Su Ladrido

**"Uno no necesariamente nace con coraje, pero uno nace con potencial.  
Sin coraje, no podemos practicar ninguna otra virtud con consistencia.  
No podemos ser bondadosos, certeros, misericordiosos, generosos u honestos."**

**-Maya Angelou**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho - Una Mordida Peor Que Su Ladrido**

Una semana después, cuando se habían detenido en una posada para tomar un respiro después de otro largo día de cabalgar, Caryssa estaba ayudando a la Septa Mordane a terminar de montar la tienda que estaría compartiendo con Sansa y Arya, con Rhaenyra siempre tras ella. Sus hermanas habían ido a pasear: Arya llevando a Nymeria para reunirse con el hijo del carnicero, Mycah, de quien se había vuelto amiga, y Sansa llevando a Lady con una correa corta de cuero. Caryssa tuvo que dejarlas ir, prefiriendo tener listo todo sin el estrés extra de sus hermanas menores peleando como bebés.

Mientras Caryssa se ocupaba haciendo las camas para ella y sus hermanas pensó en su viaje hasta el momento. El viaje por el Camino Real hasta el momento se había mostrado sin complicaciones. Ya se habían detenido tres o cuatro veces, siendo la última en Foso Cailin. Su siguiente parada después de esta seguramente sería en Los Gemelos. Caryssa no estaba particularmente esperándolo con ansias. Su madre le había contado acerca de Lord Walder Frey, y como su lujuria por las mujeres y el poder no había disminuido con los años. Sus esposas eran cada vez más y más jóvenes mientras que él se volvía más y más viejo. Caryssa sólo podía esperar que tener a su prometido a su lado, sin importar lo mucho que Ser Jaime la irritaba, sería suficiente para que el anciano la dejara en paz.

Un gruñido de Rhaenyra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Qué le pasa a esa loba?" Preguntó la Septa Mordane, mientras ambas miraban a la furiosa loba huargo.

"Creo que puede ser por culpa mía."

Caryssa volteó hacia la abertura de la tienda, y observó a Ser Jaime mientras él entraba, sus ojos fijos en ella.

"No puede estar aquí... Ser." Espetó la Septa Mordane, sólo añadiendo su título al final al recordar sus modales.

"Quisiera hablar con mi prometida... a solas." Le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la Septa, quien, aunque quería protestar que no era propio que una joven mujer soltera se quedara a solas con un hombre en una tienda, se mordió la lengua y se fue rápidamente, aunque no sin dirigirle una mirada al león Lannister que prometía repercusiones sangrientas si ocurría algún incidente.

Caryssa inspeccionó a Jaime con suspicacia, pero continuó haciendo la cama de Arya, para que estuviera lista para que ella durmiera cuando llegara la noche.

"De que desea hablar?" Caryssa se atrevió a preguntar, presintiendo que sería de algo que la haría más miserable de lo que ya era.

"Bueno primero, mi hermana ha adelantado nuestra boda. Seremos marido y mujer una semana después de que lleguemos a Desembarco del Rey."

Caryssa se congeló, girando la cabeza hacia el caballero dorado, el sobresalto evidente en su rostro.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Caryssa

"Al parecer mi padre quiere que comencemos a producir herederos lo más pronto posible." Caryssa lo miró con enojo, antes de alejar su vista de él.

Su madre le había dicho qué esperar del matrimonio, qué esperar del encamamiento y la Septa Mordane había tratado de ayudar también, lo mejor que pudo. Su mejor fuente de conocimiento en ese aspecto había sido, de hecho, una de las putas de Theon. Caryssa había sorprendido a una mujer dejando la habitación de Theon y la curiosidad le había ganado. Ros, la puta favorita de Theon, respondió todas sus preguntas con sorprendente detalle, pero por primera vez, Caryssa estaba agradecida por la franqueza. Significaba que tenía una muy buena idea de lo que le esperaba en su noche de bodas. Sólo que esperaba contar con más tiempo.

"Soy una Dama del Norte, no una yegua usada sólo para tener crías." Exclamó Caryssa, furia brillando en sus ojos cuando tiró la cobija que tenía en las manos y volteó a mirarlo. "Y no seré tratada como una. Ni siquiera por el hermano de la Reina."

"Acaso conseguí encender un fuego en la Dama de Hielo? Eso debe ir a la lista de mis logros." Se burló Jaime, y Caryssa sólo continuó observándolo, negándose a dejar que sus palabras la afectaran. "Vamos a tener que casarnos de todos modos, mejor que sea lo antes posible, y cuanto antes nos casemos, más pronto podremos hacer felices a nuestros padres dándoles nietos."

"Y estoy segura que darle a su padre nietos es la única razón por la que quiere encamarme lo antes posible. Estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con sus propios deseos primarios." Contestó Caryssa secamente.

Antes de que Ser Jaime pudiera contestar con algo que ella sabía que sería vulgar y grosero, su padre entró apresuradamente en la tienda, con Sansa tras de él, pasando junto al Lord Lannister y apresurándose hacia su hija mayor.

"Has visto a Arya? Ha estado aquí?"

Caryssa sólo había visto a su padre así de nervioso y lleno de pánico cuando Bran se había caído de la torre. Miró a Sansa pero su hermana parecía igual de afectada. Caryssa inmediatamente se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla, sosteniendo su ligeramente tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo. Sansa pareció algo aliviada por eso y los temblores se detuvieron.

"Qué pasa? Qué le pasó a Arya?" Preguntó Caryssa, sosteniendo el brazo de Ned para evitar que saliera de la tienda. "Qué está sucediendo?"

"La loba de Arya mordió al príncipe. Sansa dijo que Arya había huido con Nymeria. Necesito salir a buscarla." Contestó Ned y los ojos de Caryssa se abrieron con sorpresa. Cómo podía ser que ya estuvieran en problemas? Aún no habían llegado siquiera a la guarida del león. Entonces sus ojos se ensombrecieron. El príncipe debería estar haciéndole algo a Arya para que Nymeria lo atacara. Sólo esperaba que su hermana no estuviera herida, porque no estaba segura de poder controlar su temperamento y contenerse de terminar lo que la loba había empezado.

"Iré contigo." comenzó Caryssa, pero su padre y Ser Jaime bloquearon su salida.

"No, necesito que te quedes aquí. Arya podría regresar. La necesito a salvo. No podría estar mas a salvo que contigo." Dijo su padre, y Caryssa asintió a regañadientes.

Ned salió rápidamente, pero Jaime se quedó, mirando a su prometida mover a su hermana y sentarla en el borde de la cama. Caryssa se arrodilló frente a Sansa, la chica menor la miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Sansa, necesito que me digas exactamente qué sucedió. Por qué Nymeria mordió al Príncipe Joffrey?" Cuando Caryssa la vio dudar, con sus ojos azul Tully mirando a Ser Jaime y luego a ella, Caryssa tomó sus manos y habló con voz más suave. "Finge que él no esta aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo, pequeña loba. Dime."

"Estábamos caminando, Joffrey y yo, y él me ofreció más vino. Entonces escuchamos a Arya y al hijo del carnicero jugando a ser caballeros con palos de madera. El hijo del carnicero le dio a Arya, y Joffrey le hizo un corte en la cara con su espada," contó Sansa, sus palabras casi incomprensibles de lo rápido que estaba hablando. Los ojos de Sansa se llenaron de lágrimas. "Fue horrible Caryssa! Arya le pegó a Joffrey con un palo, y luego él... y luego Nymeria lo mordió en el brazo. Arya tomó su espada, la lanzó al lago y salió corriendo."

"Y luego él qué, Lady Sansa?" Preguntó Jaime, acercándose a las dos mujeres pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada. No quería intimidar a la chica cuando estaba claramente muy asustada.

"Él...él..." Sansa divagó, pero Caryssa le dio un apretón reconfortante en las manos y asintió para que continuara, pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza. Sansa estaba aterrada de las repercusiones que traería hablar mal de su prometido. No quería que él la apartara de su lado porque ella no mintió por él. "No lo recuerdo."

"Sansa-"

Caryssa fue interrumpida por un par de oficiales Lannister que abrieron la entrada de su tienda y entraron. Caryssa se puso de pie, con una mirada de indignación en su rostro.

"Quién les permitió entrar en mi tienda sin mi permiso expreso, sin siquiera anunciarse?" Preguntó Caryssa, su voz en un nivel regular, aunque había tanto veneno en su voz que los ocupantes de la tienda se sorprendieron de que los dos soldados no cayeran fumlinados.

"La Reina, Milady. Solicita que Lady Sansa sea presentada ante el Rey para testificar en contra de su hermana y su loba por atacar al Príncipe Joffrey. Nos enviaron para escoltarla."

"No escoltarán a nadie. Yo escoltaré a mi hermana ante el Rey, y Ser Jaime vendrá con nosotros. Y ambos deberían desparecer de mi vista porque si los vuelvo a ver cerca fe mi tienda, haré que los azoten por su indecencia." Espetó Caryssa, poniendo a su hermana de pie, y pasando furiosa frente a los dos guardias Lannister, quienes se retiraron de su camino.

Jaime siguió de cerca a las dos mujeres, riéndose abiertamente de las expresiones de terror de los hombres de su padre. Iba a tener que hablar con su padre al respecto. Los soldados Lannister deberían ser temerarios y valientes, no asustarse ante una mujer enojada. Incluso si esa mujer es Caryssa Stark.

Los leones no le temen a los lobos, sin importar lo feroz de su ladrido o lo peligroso de su mordida.

Caryssa, casi arrastrando a su hermana tras de sí, trató de mantener algo de gracia y dignidad mientras caminaba hacia la posada, y fue pomposamente guiada por un guardia hacia el lugar donde el Rey, la Reina, Arya y su padre estaban reunidos, rodeados de un séquito de sureños y algunos hombres del Norte, principalmente Jory. Ver algunos rostros amigables hizo que Caryssa se sintiera un poco más valiente, mientras avanzaba, escudando a su hermana detrás de ella, para enfrentarse a la familia real.

"Lady Caryssa, me informaron que estaba durmiendo. Trajo a su hermana con usted, según veo?" Le sonrió el Rey, y ella asintió una vez, con una mueca formándose en su rostro. No era exactamente la sonrisa que el Rey esperaba ver. Era demasiado parecida a la de su tía.

"Lo hice, pero me gustaría saber exactamente porque fue convocada aquí en primer lugar, y porque Arya no fue llevada a nuestra tienda. Necesitan descansar si vamos a viajar de nuevo por la mañana." Contestó Caryssa, logrando contener su enojo mientras hablaba con el Rey, aunque no pudo contener que sus ojos se estrecharan cuando miró a la Reina, quien le sonreía ligeramente con arrogancia.

"Su hermana y el hijo del carnicero atacaron a mi hijo, lo golpearon con palos y lo desarmaron, antes de mandar a su pequeña bestia a atacarlo," espetó la Reina, y Caryssa se volteó a mirar a Arya, quien negó con la cabeza a las palabras de la Reina. Así que eso no fue lo que sucedió. Le creería a su hermana menor mucho más que a la Reina Lannister cualquier día del año. Arya nunca le mentiría sobre algo tan serio. "Casi le arranca el brazo a Joff."

"El Príncipe tiene ambos brazos intactos, por lo que puedo ver. Si Nymeria hubiera querido su brazo, lo hubiera tenido," explicó Caryssa, tan calmadamente como pudo mientras observaba a la Reina, quien la odiaba más allá de cualquier explicación racional. "Además, yo supervisé el entrenamiento de los cachorros de lobo huargo. Ellos no atacan sin provocación."

"Que está diciendo Lady Stark?" Preguntó el Rey Robert, y Caryssa volvió a mirarlo.

"Estoy diciendo, Alteza, que temo que el Príncipe, Arya y el hijo del carnicero estaban jugando a las peleas y se salió un poco de control. Tal vez alguien se puso muy violento con su manera de jugar, y Nymeria lo vio como una amenaza hacia su dueña. Las lobas son infames por su naturaleza protectora, especialmente cuando se trata de sus cachorros. Casi tan protectoras como las leonas." Contestó Caryssa, sus ojos mirando fijamente a la Reina, cuyos labios se curvaron en una mueca ante sus palabras.

"Me atacó, milady! Lo hizo!" Insistió Joffrey, tratando de poner a Caryssa de su lado. En su viaje, le había hablado frecuentemente a la mujer Norteña, alardeado incluso, y había hecho comentarios algo crudos, y Caryssa sabía que, como su padre tenía un interés en ella que iba más allá de su estatus como la hija de la Mano o la futura esposa de Jaime Lannister.

"Me gustaría escuchar el testimonio de Lady Sansa ahora, tal vez después de eso pueda obtener algunas malditas respuestas y terminar con este maldito asunto," gruñó el Rey, y Caryssa se hizo a un lado casi contra su voluntad, pasando a su hermana hacia el frente, pero manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, manteniendola frente a ella. "Ahora niña, dime lo que pasó. Dilo todo y di la verdad. Es un crimen muy grave mentirle al Rey."

Sansa miró a su padre, luego al príncipe, y finalmente sobre su hombro a su hermana mayor, y Caryssa notó claramente que estaba nerviosa. No quería decepcionar a Joffrey, ya que iban a casarse, pero tampoco quería hacer enojar a su padre o a Ryssa por no defender a su familia, así que la mayor de los Stark le sonrió tan calidamente como pudo en esa situación tan estresante, y le apretó los hombros gentilmente, alentándola a contestar con la verdad.

Salsa volvió a mirar al Rey Robert y suspiró pesadamente.

"No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Todo sucedió tan rápido. No pude verlo." Dijo Sansa, tratando de ser diplomática.

Arya no lo vio de ese modo. Se abalanzó hacia adelante, casi tirando a Caryssa al suelo, y trató de agarrar el cabello de Sansa. Lo habría logrado de no ser por Jaime tomándola por la cintura y apartándola físicamente de la pelirroja Stark. Arya aún luchaba contra los brazos del hombre Lannister, hasta que vio la mirada asesina en el rostro de su hermana mayor, una que estaba igualmente reflejada en los ojos de su padre.

"Es tan salvaje como ese animal que tiene. Quiero que la castiguen." Declaró Cersei, con su sonrisa victoriosa de nuevo en sus labios.

Caryssa comenzaba a sentir el desagrado de su padre hacia loa Lannister ahora. Sentía como que quería golpear a la Reina y borrarle esa sonrisa de su hermoso rostro, pero su propio sentido del decoro contuvo su ira dentro de sí, y la detuvo de hacer algo que podía llevarla a ser decapitada.

Arya estaba de nuevo de pie , más calmada ahora, y observaba con odio a su hermana y a su prometido, queriendo borrarle a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, sin saber que el mismo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana mayor.

"Exactamente qué es lo que quieres que haga? Azotarla por las calles?" Preguntó el Rey Robert, apenas mirando a su esposa desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Cersei lo miró con odio desde donde estaba de pie a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener la satisfacción que buscaba. "Demonios, los niños pelean. Se acabó."

"Joffrey tendrá esas cicatrices por el resto de su vida." Cersei le recordó a su marido, pero todo lo que logró fue que el Rey mirara a su hijo con decepción en los ojos.

"Dejaste que esta niña te desarmara?" Preguntó Robert a su hijo, y Caryssa vio la vergüenza en los ojos del Príncipe por haber causado que su padre estuviera decepcionado de él. "Ned, encárgate de que tu hija sea disciplinada. Yo haré lo mismo con mi hijo."

"Con gusto, Alteza." Contestó Ned, haciendo un gesto a sus tres hijas para que lo siguieran afuera. El Rey Robert se bajó de su silla, queriendo desearle a Lady Caryssa una buena noche, cuando su Reina los detuvo a todos donde estaban.

"Y qué hay del lobo huargo? Qué hay de la bestia que atacó a tu hijo?"

"Me había olvidado del maldito lobo." Murmuró el Rey Robert, girándose hacia uno de los guardias Lannister detrás de él, mirándolo expectante.

"No encontramos rastro del lobo huargo, Alteza."

"No? Así sea entonces." Dijo el Rey. girando para retirarse una vez más, ansioso por hablar con la mujer que era idéntica a su Lyanna.

"Tenemos otro lobo."

Caryssa dirigió sus ojos hacia la Reina, y la miró con desprecio. Ella sabía que Rhaenyra estaba perfectamente bien en su tienda, la Septa Mordane nunca dejaría que se llevaran a la loba sin permiso de Caryssa, así que eso significaba que tenían a Lady.

"Como desees."

"No lo dirás en serio." Ned miró a su más viejo amigo, mientras pasaba a su lado, tratando de que su Rey tuviera un poco de sentido común. Sansa no había hecho nada malo ni tampoco su loba huargo.

"Un lobo huargo no es una mascota. Consíguele un perro. Será más feliz por eso." Contestó Robert, y Caryssa no pudo mantenerse diplomática y calmada ni un segundo más.

"Y dónde está la justicia en eso, Alteza? Lady no ha hecho nada malo, ni tampoco Sansa. El lobo que cometió este 'crimen' ha desaparecido, que sentido tiene este inútil derramamiento de sangre?" Preguntó Caryssa, sus ojos gritando repercusiones sangrientas y sus anos cerradas en puños. No podía quedarse ahí parada y ver como masacraban a Lady, especialmente ahora que Nymeria no estaba. Sus hermanas necesitaban tanto consuelo de casa como pudieran y Lady era lo mejor que tenían. "Qué sentido tiene asesinar a un animal inocente y romperle el corazón a una niña?"

"Los lobos son salvajes, milady. Pertenecen a las tierras salvajes del Norte, no a la capital. No pueden ser controlados."

"Y aún así me sacan de mi hogar en el Norte, donde pertenezco, y tratan de controlarme," comentó Caryssa, causando que muchos en la habitación se rieran ante sus palabras. Jaime le sonrió ligeramente mientras trataba de hacer que el Rey cambiara de opinión. "Deberían matarme a mi también, Alteza? Tal vez podría encontrarle a Sansa una nueva hermana en el Sur, una que pertenezca allí, una con la que estaría más feliz."

"Espere un momento-"

"Correas!" Caryssa lo interrumpió haciendo que el Rey se pusiera rojo de ira, pero se detuvo cuando registró lo que en realidad había dicho. "Los lobos que quedan usaran correas todo el tiempo, hasta que lleguemos a la capital y entonces solo se les permitirá ser libres en nuestras habitaciones. Sin muerte, Sin masacrar animales inocentes. Un compromiso que es justo para todos."

El Rey estuvo en silencio un momento, considerando su palabra, sus ojos en los de ella todo el tiempo. Justo como Lyanna, pensó silenciosamente, siempre peleando contra las más pequeñas malditas injusticias. Caryssa, Arya, Sansa y Ned esperaron conteniendo el aliento, esperando que el acuerdo de Caryssa fuera aceptado.

Finalmente, Robert aceptó, y Caryssa le sonrió ampliamente, para el agrado del Rey.

"Deben traer correas todo el tiempo, niña, me escuchaste? No los quiero encontrar corriendo libremente." Advirtió el Rey, y Caryssa asintió sin decir nada, agradecida por la indulgencia, incluso si la Reina no lo estaba.

"Robert, no puedes estar-" Comenzó Cersei, pero el Rey levantó una mano para silenciarla.

"Esa es mi orden. No más discusión." Y habiendo dicho eso, el Rey salió apresurado, renegando acerca de niños salvajes y malditas esposas molestándolo.

Ned, agradecido de que Sansa no perdería a su loba y Caryssa no se había metido en problemas, decidió que llevaría a sus tres hijas de regreso a su tienda. Excepto que Caryssa se resistió, cuando trató de llevarla hacia la puerta. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia la Reina y el Príncipe, para la sorpresa de todos.

"Le duele mucho, mi príncipe?" Preguntó, mostrando preocupación genuina ante el chico que hubiera hecho que azotaran a su hermana, o peor.

Joffrey estaba sorprendido por este giro de eventos, pero negó con la cabeza, rápidamente colocando un aire de arrogancia y valentía, pensando que sería el tipo de acto que le gustaría, sin saber que era todo lo contrario.

"No, milady. Lo hacía al principio, pero el dolor está apenas presente ahora."

"Me alegro, pero si le molesta, mi maestre me regaló algunas salvias que podrían aliviar su herida. Estaría muy feliz de compartirlas con usted." Ofreció Caryssa, tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión que todo este asunto de Arya-Nymeria-Joffrey había causado entre las dos familias.

"E-eso es muy amable de su parte, milady, pero le aseguro que no será necesario. Como dije, no me duele mucho." Contestó Joffrey, y Caryssa le sonrió educadamente, antes de asentir una vez y , con una mirada a la Reina, le dio la espalda a los dos miembros de la familia real y prosiguió a retirarse con su familia, arreglando las cosas con la persona que consideraba la mayor amenaza si continuaba enojado.

Jaime siguió a su prometida fuera de la posada, aunque la detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir a su familia dentro de la tienda de las damas. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero se quedó con él afuera de la tienda, curiosa de lo que tenía que decirle.

"Bien jugado, esposa."

"No soy su esposa aún, Ser Jaime. Y estoy segura de que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando."

"Preocuparse por Joffrey? El heredero al trono? Estás jugando muy bien este juego, debo admitirlo." Explicó Jaime, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que le sorprendió ver reflejada el el rostro de su prometida mientras ella lo miraba.

"Puede que sea del Norte, querido Jaime, pero soy una mujer. Somos muy hábiles en juegos mentales, y haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia en ese nido de ratas que llaman la capital, incluso aunque eso signifique caer tan bajo como para hacerme amiga del príncipe."

"Por los Dioses, al parecer puede que la termine convirtiendo en una leona, milady." Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco ante su futuro esposo, pero sonrió ante su comentario de todos modos, sin importar lo falso que era. Ella no era una leona, ella era una loba, y no importa que tan expuesta estuviera ente los Lannisters, nada derretiría el hielo de sus venas.

En vez de decir eso en voz alta, Caryssa se inclinó y le dio un beso a Jaime en la mejilla, antes de entrar a su tienda, dejándolo complacido y confundido por sus acciones.

"Buenas noches, Ser Jaime." Su voz flotó hacia él, y él sonrió, sin saber que su hermana lo observaba desde una ventana en el piso superior de la posada, con una mueca de disgusto en su hermoso rostro.

Cersei no había creído que la chica Stark se encariñaría de su hermano, que la simple idea le repugnaba, pero ella lo había besado. En la mejilla, pero incluso desde la ventana, Cersei había visto el afecto con el que la Stark lo había besado.

Esto no complacía a la Reina. Ni siquiera un poco.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola chicos!

Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto en subir capítulo nuevo pero es que mi abuela estuvo en el hospital y tuve que estar asistiendo a hacer guardias y cuidando a is primos cuando los demás iban a las guardias que no tuve tiempo ni para respirar.

Pero ya por fin salió del hospital y todo volvió a la normalidad, así que pronto subiré otro capítulo.

Pero en fin, no murió Lady! que felicidad, porque los lobos son mis personajes favoritos de la serie. También mostramos un poco más de la interacción entre Caryssa y Jaime y un poco de odio de y hacia Cersei.

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leyeron, a mis nuevos seguidores y a los que comentan. Los amo a todos, sin ustedes no podría seguir con esto.

Por último, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles. Si les interesa Les Miserables, tengo una nueva historia que estoy traduciendo, se llama Singing in the Rain y los amaría aún más si la leyeran y le dieran una oportunidad.

En fin, basta de balbucear y gracias a todos.

Los amo a montones.

_**Bren**_


	10. El Nido de Ratas

**Puedes sacrificar y no amar.  
Pero no puedes amar y no sacrificar.**

**-Kris Vallotton**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez - El Nido de Ratas**

Caryssa podía admitir que había una especie de belleza acerca de la Fortaleza Roja; era formidable e intimidante, alzándose sobre la ciudad, donde habitaban los pobres y desafortunados, pero a su manera, era una vista para admirar.

Caryssa cabalgó entre su padre y Jory, mientras los Norteños entraban a la Fortaleza Roja, cabalgando hasta que llegaron al patio de entrenamiento frente a la Torre de la Mano. Volteó a mirar hacia atrás, observando a sus hermanas que se encontraban en la carreta. Ambas se habían negado a que su vista fuera restringida mientras entraban, así que se sentaron con la Septa Mordane en una carreta abierta, en lugar del carruaje cerrado. Tanto Arya como Sansa tenían una mirada de asombro infantil en su rostro, lo que causó que Caryssa sonriera ampliamente.

Jory le dio un ligero codazo a Caryssa, forzándola a voltearse de nuevo y poner atención a sus alrededores, justo cuando su padre detuvo su caballo, y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Ned desmontó su caballo, permitiéndole a un caballerizo que se llevara su semental, y caminó hacia adelante mientras un sirviente caminaba rápidamente hacia él con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Los Norteños eran un grupo un poco intimidante, meditó Caryssa, aún sobre su caballo junto a Jory.

"Bienvenido, Lord Stark. El Gran Maestre Pycelle ha convocado a una reunión del Consejo Privado. El honor de su presencia es solicitado." Dijo el hombre, haciéndole una cortesía a Lord Stark.

Ned suspiró, mirando sobre su hombro a la Septa Mordane y a su hija mayor.

"Instala a las chicas en sus habitaciones. Regresaré a tiempo para la cena. Y Jory, tú ve con ellas."

"Si, milord." Jory aceptó las órdenes de Lord Stark, y Caryssa le sonrió. Incluso aunque sentía que era capaz de protegerse a sí misma, Caryssa se sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo que Jory estaría cerca. Conociéndolo toda su vida, no había hombre fuera de su familia, excepto Ser Rodrick, el Maestre Luwin y tal vez Ser Jaime, al que le confiara más su seguridad.

"Sí quisiera cambiarse a algo más adecuado…" Remarcó el sirviente, aunque rápidamente giró sobre sus talones mientras Ned le dirigía una oscura mirada, y simplemente se removía los guantes. Su esposa le había hecho la túnica de piel que llevaba, y le gustaba bastante.

Caryssa observó a su padre alejarse, con una mueca en sus labios. No suponía que él esperara ser llamado a su deber tan pronto después de haber llegado, aún así no se quejó. Su padre no era nada sino un hombre de honor.

Se giró hacia Jory, la misma sonrisa firme en su lugar.

"Vamos, instalemos a las niñas y pongamos nuestras habitaciones listas para cuando la Mano del Rey llegue para ser alimentado." Caryssa sonrió, y Jory se rio de ella, ambos desmontando sus blancos corceles juntos.

* * *

La grieta no había sanado aún entre las dos Starks más jóvenes. Arya estaba enojada y molesta por la pérdida de su loba huargo; molesta porque Nymeria se había ido, y enojada porque Sansa no las había defendido, a ella y a Nymeria. Sansa estaba molesta porque casi había pedido a Lady, y porque Lady y Rhaenyra habían sido forzadas a estar en jaulas por el resto de su viaje.

Eso había hecho las cosas un poco incómodas una vez que Caryssa y la Septa Mordane habían organizado sus habitaciones y habían preparado la cena para las niñas. Se sentaron lado a lado, pero en gélido silencio. El único sonido que se podía oír era Arya clavando su cuchillo en la mesa, lo que estaba comenzando a irritar a su septa y a su hermana.

"Es suficiente, jovencita. Termina tu comida." Reprendió la Septa Mordane.

"Estoy practicando." Gruñó Arya, continuando con sus acciones, y Caryssa le entrecerró los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Practicando para qué?" Preguntó Sansa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar la hostilidad de su hermana y comer su cena.

"El príncipe." Respondió Arya simplemente, como si no hubiera nada malo con sus palabras, incluso aunque todos los demás en la mesa jadearon con sorpresa.

Caryssa, sin embargo, había tenido más que suficiente de la actitud de su hermana, se levantó de su asiento, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa y quitándole el cuchillo de las manos a su hermana. Arya frunció el ceño, y trató de alcanzar el cuchillo, pero Caryssa lo alejó de su alcance y se lo entregó a la septa.

"Es suficiente, Arya." Le advirtió Caryssa, pero su hermana se negó a escuchar.

"Es un cobarde y un mentiroso y mató a mi amigo."

"El Perro mató a tu amigo." Le recordó Sansa, y Arya le entrecerró los ojos a su hermana, mirándola con desprecio como si fuera la persona más inocente y estúpida del mundo.

"El Perro hace lo que el príncipe le ordena."

"Sí, y qué crees que el Perro te haría si el príncipe se entera de que has estado practicando para matarlo?" Preguntó Caryssa, arrodillándose junto a su hermana, sujetando su barbilla y forzando a Arya para que la mirara. "Este lugar no es el Norte, esta gente no son Norteños. Este lugar está lleno de corrupción en cada esquina y espías escuchando cada conversación. No puedes decir esas cosas, ni siquiera aquí. Me entiendes?"

"Es un mentiroso, al igual que Sansa! Sí hubiera dicho la verdad, entonces Mycah aún estaría vivo!" Dijo Arya, golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño, y Caryssa cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando profundamente.

"Septa… lleva a Arya a su habitación. Ya terminó de cenar." Suspiró Caryssa, poniéndose de pie.

La septa asintió, levantando a Arya gentilmente de su asiento, y guiándola fuera de la habitación, justo cuando Lord Stark regresaba de su reunión del consejo. Caryssa notó que su padre se veía más cansado después de la reunión que después del largo viaje que habían soportado, y se preguntó que tan bien le había ido.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó, y antes de que Caryssa abriera la boca para contestar, la Septa Mordane se le adelantó.

"Arya preferiría actuar como una bestia que como una dama. Caryssa la ha enviado a su habitación."

Arya miró a su padre, quien miraba entre ella y su hija mayor, quien tenía una expresión de cansancio. Ned miró de nuevo a su hija menor, y le indicó con la cabeza que hiciera lo que su hermana le había ordenado.

"Anda. Ve a tu habitación. Hablaremos más tarde," le ordenó Ned, y Arya suspiró antes de finalmente hacer lo que le decían. Ned se giró hacia su hija mayor, quien había colapsado en el asiento vacío de Arya, pasando los dedos sobre las pequeñas marcas que la pequeña niña había hecho en la madera con su cuchillo. "Qué fue todo eso?"

"Arya aún está enojada por Mycah y Nymeria. Estaba diciendo cosas que no debía y apuñalando la mesa con su cuchillo. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo antes de que entre en razón," explicó Caryssa, ondeando su brazo como si con ello pudiera alejar el problema. Logró poner una sonrisa en su rostro para su padre, volteando a verlo desde su asiento, y levantó una ceja, mientras tomaba los brazos de su silla. "Cómo te fue con el Consejo?"

"Podemos hablar de eso después," dijo Ned, su hija dirigiéndole una sonrisa conocedora. A veces le preocupaba que su hija pudiera leer sus pensamientos, pero sabía que se debía a que ella lo conocía tan bien que podía interpretar cada movimiento y cambio en su lenguaje corporal y descubrir por si sola las respuestas a la mayoría de sus preguntas. Él levantó el paquete que traía en las manos y gentilmente lo colocó en la mesa frente a Sansa. "Esto es para ti, amor."

La chica del cabello Tully bajó delicadamente su cuchillo y tenedor, antes de levantar el paquete forrado de piel tan cuidadosamente como lo había hecho su padre. Caryssa le dirigió a su padre una mirada curiosa, y los labios de Ned sonrieron ligeramente antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a Sansa, sentándose en el último asiento libre de la mesa.

Sansa jaló las ataduras y desenvolvió la piel para revelar una hermosa muñeca vestida en ropajes azules y rosas. Caryssa movió ligeramente su silla para tener mejor vista del regalo y de la expresión de Sansa. No parecía muy impresionada por el regalo, pero una mirada a Caryssa hizo que pusiera una sonrisa en su rostro para su padre.

"El mismo fabricante hace todas los juguetes de la Princesa Myrcella," le informó Ned, y Sansa mantuvo su sonrisa, incluso aunque su hermana y ella sabían que Sansa no había jugado con muñecas desde que tenía ocho años. "Te gusta?"

"Es... es hermosa, padre. Gracias," mintió Sansa, y aunque Caryssa siempre había favorecido con firmeza la verdad, ambas sabían que una pequeña mentira era mejor en este caso, para que Sansa no hiriera los sentimientos de su señor padre. "Me puedo retirar?"

"Pero si apenas has comido." Protestó la Septa Mordane, pero Ned negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Retírate."

Sansa le dirigió otra sonrisa a su padre, llevándose la muñeca con ella mientras salía de la habitación. Ned esperó hasta que Sansa no pudiera escucharlos antes de suspirar profundamente y mirar a la Septa Mordane.

"La guerra era más simple que las hijas." Comentó, y Caryssa levantó una ceja ante ese comentario.

"Me halagas padre." Remarcó Caryssa, haciendo reír a su padre. Caryssa siente se sentía un poco orgullosa cuando conseguía hacer reír a su padre o al menos sonreír. Ned era como el Norte, tenía una belleza sombría, era hermoso pero duro. Era un hombre muy reservado, su padre, así que cualquier risa o sonrisa que consiguieras de él era una victoria.

"Tú siempre has sido la única de la que nunca me he preocupado," Ned le informó, y ella le sonrió ampliamente, lo que causó que él riera y continuó. "Y me lo pagaste convirtiéndote en una mujer y causándome canas. Eras una niña encantadora un momento y luego al siguiente eras una hermosa joven. Casi me da un infarto."

"No pudo haber sido una sorpresa tan grande para ti. Los niños tienen que crecer en algún momento." Contestó Caryssa con delicadeza, sus ojos cálidos mientras miraba a su padre. Se veía exhausto, cansado, como si todas las batallas y predicamentos que había peleado durante toda su vida de repente le estuvieran pasando la cuenta. Aún era muy atractivo como lo había sido cuando era joven, cuando era un niño, pero el tiempo estaba empleando su magia en él, eso lo podía ver muy claramente.

"Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás. El primero es diferente a los demás. Aunque quieres que crezcan y se conviertan en lo que nacieron para ser, quieres que sean niños para siempre, que se queden contigo para siempre." Suspiró Ned, su mirada llena de ternura mientras miraba a su hija.

Ella era tan sabia, mucho más madura de lo que debería ser a sus diecinueve años, y tan hermosa, tan parecida a su hermana Lyanna que, a veces, dolía mirarla, y aún así no quería que lo dejara. Caryssa era su primogénita, su hija mayor, la primera de seis preciosos regalos que su esposa le había dado, y pronto ya no sería suya, sería de Jaime Lannister. Sabía que tenía que suceder pero no le gustaba mucho la idea.

Caryssa se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y envolvió los hombros de su padre con sus brazos, Ned inmediatamente se movió para sostenerlos, acariciando con sus dedos el material de las mangas del vestido de su hija. Se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado su ropa de montar por uno de los vestidos que su madre le había dado para que se fuera mejor con la moda de los estilos sureños en la capital. Además, era de un amarillo cremoso, no lo suficientemente atrevido para destacar, pero era parecido a los que usaba la familia real, y Ned sabía que era un movimiento deliberado por parte de Caryssa.

Ned sabía que su hija era lista, más inteligente de lo que la mayoría pensaba, y tenía una mente hábil para la política aunque ella pretendía que no era así. Ella sabía que manteniendo el agrado del Rey y el príncipe, era más fácil mantener a salvo a su familia, pero él no quería que ella hiciera eso. Él sólo esperaba que su hija no terminara como las Cerseis Lannister del mundo, manipulando a los hombres para que hicieran lo que ellas querían, ganando poder por medio de la deshonestidad y otras tácticas desagradables.

"Soy una Stark de Invernalia, la Loba del Norte, y _tu _hija, primero, al final y siempre. Ni Jaime Lannister, ni el Rey, la Reina y todos los dioses, viejos y nuevos, pueden cambiar eso." Declaró Caryssa, presionando un suave beso en su mejilla, descansando su cabeza sobre la de su padre por un momento, antes de enderezarse y dirigirse a la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ned, deteniéndola de repente.

"Me dijeron que los jardines son hermosos. Pensé en llevar a Rhaenyra para caminar un poco por los jardines. No ha estado muy feliz encerrada todo el tiempo." Contestó Caryssa honestamente, aunque ella era igual de infeliz confinada entre las paredes de la torre.

En Invernalia, podía vagar por cualquier lugar que se le antojara, pero aquí, en la Fortaleza Roja, no se atrevía a ir más lejos de la Torre de la Mano. Aunque sabía que al menos Jaime no permitiría que le hicieran daño, no podía hacer a un lado el odio que sentía por la reina Lannister. Estaba en el mundo de Cersei ahora, y tenía que andar con cuidado o se encontraría en prisión o peor.

"Ve entonces, no olvides ponerle su correa. No quiero más problemas con estos lobos."

"No ocasionarán más problemas, padre. No te preocupes," contestó Caryssa, sonriendo, antes de entrar en su habitación, quitándose de encima a la emocionada loba huargo mientras lo hacía. Le sonrió a la afectuosa y cada vez más grande loba antes de agarrar su correa de piel. "Sé que no te gusta pero el Rey lo ha ordenado, así que tenemos que aceptarlo, está bien?"

Caryssa rió ligeramente cuando al parecer Rhaenyra asintió como si se resignara a sus deseos, antes de permitirle a su dueña pasarle la correa por la cabeza y acomodarla en su cuello. Caryssa y Rhaenyra salieron de su habitación y de la torre, tratando de recordar las indicaciones que uno de sus nuevos sirvientes le había dado para llegar a los jardines.

Los encontró más pronto de lo que pensaba y Caryssa se quedó sin palabras. Había muchas flores brillantes y llenas de color, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en el frío e imperdonable Norte, y sintió que era demasiado para sus ojos de repente. Así que la dama del Norte pasó rápidamente por las hermosas flores, decidiendo caminar más lentamente por los altos y verdes arbustos, hasta que decidió detenerse junto a una fuente en el centro de los jardines. No había nada en el centro de la fuente, como si estuviera esperando que construyeran una estatua de alguna especie, pero nadie había tomado esa decisión aún.

Estaba incompleta. Muy parecido a como Caryssa se sentía en esos momentos. A lo largo de su viaje, y por la mayor parte de su día hasta ahora, había logrado ocupar su mente con otras cosas. Sin embargo ahora, estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, pasando sus manos por el pelaje de Rhaenyra, y su mente vagó por cuenta propia a Invernalia y sus habitantes.

Se preguntó si Bran ya habría despertado, si ya se había recuperado de su caída. Ella sabía que Bran nunca volvería a utilizar sus piernas, que sus sueños de ser un caballero se habían acabado, pero estaba vivo. Ese era un milagro.

Pensó en su cachorro más pequeño, el pequeño Rickon y como estaría soportando su separación. Probablemente no se despegaba del pobre Robb, colgando de su pierna e insistiendo en seguirlo a todos lados. Caryssa tal vez debería haberlo tratado más como su hermano y no como su hijo, pero lo había hecho con todos sus hermanos. Los trataba como sus hijos. Era su naturaleza. Tal vez terminara siendo algo malo. Sin su apoyo pseudo-maternal, y su madre aún cuidando de Bran, como sobreviviría Rickon sin alguien que lo cuidara?

Después su mente viajó hacia Robb. Robb. El corazón le dolía de solo pensar en él. Era el Lord de Invernalia ahora, en todo menos en nombre. Caryssa no estaba segura de que Robb estuviera listo para esa responsabilidad. Apenas había pasado sus diecisiete días del nombre, aún era muy joven. Era una carga pesada, la protección del Norte, para cargarla sobre sus hombros, pero ella también sabía que Robb haría lo mejor para honrar a su familia, y la promesa que le hizo a ella. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Cuando vio el tamaño de la mesa en la que comerían casi lloró ante su tamaño. Por supuesto, les habían dado esa mesa debido a que solo tres, más la Septa Mordane, realmente comerían en esa mesa una vez que Caryssa estuviera casada, pero solo había servido como un recordatorio de le faltaba la mitad de su camada.

Al sentir una lengua mojada y rasposa lamiendo sus mejillas, se concentró en donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Rhaenyra estaba lloriqueando, lamiendo las lágrimas de su ama, y Caryssa se mordió la parte de adentro de su mejilla, tratando de alejar la ola de emociones que amenazaba con derribar sus murallas. Enterró el rostro en el pelaje blanco con gris de Rhaenyra, abrazando a la loba huargo estrechamente, la loba quedándose inmóvil mientras su ama tomaba consuelo con su compañía.

"Nunca he sabido realmente qué hacer cuando una mujer comienza a llorar. Al parecer su lobo tiene más experiencia al respecto que yo."

Caryssa se levantó rápidamente, apretando en su mano la correa de Rhaenyra cuando comenzó a gruñir quedamente al hombre frente a ella. Con su mano libre, comenzó a limpiarse furiosamente las lágrimas que aún tenía en las mejillas, antes de mirar con desconfianza al hombre desconocido frente a ella.

"No creo que nos hayan presentado." Dijo Caryssa bruscamente, sus ojos mostrando evidente disgusto. Rhaenyra, al igual que su dueña, parecía sentir cuando un hombre era digno de confianza o no. No le había gruñido a Tyrion, ni a Ser Jaime, a sus hermanos o a su padre, a Jory ni a Ser Rodrick o al Rey. A los que sí les había gruñido eran Theon, el príncipe y el Perro, Ser Ilyn Payne, a varios soldados Lannister, al escudero del Rey (otro Lannister. Lancel se llamaba.), a Cersei, y ahora a este hombre.

"Soy un amigo de su madre, de cuando eramos niños, tal vez me ha mencionado. Lord Petyr Baelish. Soy un miembro del Concejo."

Caryssa observó al hombre, mirando su barba como de un chivo, su forma delgada, notando que no podría haber sido un guerrero como su padre y su tío habían sido, y sus ojos. Eran sus ojos los que la hicieron desconfiar. Gritaban malicia y engaños, y la ligera sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios solo añadía a esa imagen. Imaginaba que también debería tener una lengua muy hábil para el convencimiento.

Cuando Caryssa no contestó, Lord Baelish simplemente continuó hablando, notando sus ojos desconfiados y la manera en que soltó un poco la correa del lobo huargo que aún le gruñía cuando avanzó un poco hacia adelante. Podía ver la espada en su cadera, una que estaba seguro a su madre no le agradaría mucho que la usara, y el modo casual en que su mano descansaba en la empuñadura. No confiaba en él, incluso después de la mención de la amistad previa con su señora madre. Lady Caryssa era más lista de lo que la gente pensaba.

"Escuché que estaría en los jardines, y pensé que le gustaría un paseo por los alrededores. No esperaba, basado en todas las historias que he escuchado de la ilustre Dama del Norte, encontrarla llorando. Qué es lo que causa su llanto, milady? No le agrada su nuevo hogar?"

"Es muy pronto para haber formado una opinión, milord." Contestó Caryssa simplemente, siendo vaga en su respuesta a propósito. Él podía conocerla, pero ella o lo conocía en absoluto. Su madre nunca lo había mencionado, nunca en toda su vida, así que no podía saber si decía la verdad o no. Le preguntaría a su padre cuando regresara a la torre.

"Tal vez se deba a su boda ya tan próxima. Le preocupa casarse con el Matarreyes, Lady Caryssa?" Cuestionó Baelish, pero antes de que Caryssa pudiera contestar, otra voz contestó por ella.

"Creo que soy yo quien debería preocuparse. Algunas de las historias que se escuchan en el camino acerca de la Loba del Norte son algo escalofriantes, debo decir." Jaime le sonrió ampliamente cuando apareció desde detrás de uno de los arbustos, observando a Caryssa dar un ligero suspiro de alivio, aunque ella ni cuenta se dio.

"Ah, el hombre en persona. Dejo a su futura esposa en sus capaces manos, Lannister." Habló Baelish con los dientes apretados, y ambos Jaime y Caryssa sabían que se retiraba de mala gana. Después de todo, casi la había perseguido con la intención de 'darle un paseo por la fortaleza'. Caryssa no conocía su juego, pero trabajaría para comprender a este extraño, para comprender sus motivaciones.

Caryssa no hablo, y Rhaenyra no dejó de gruñir hasta que el hombre se marchó, y sólo entonces la loba y la mujer se relajaron.

"Dijo que su nombre era Petyr Baelish, que conocía a mi madre. Era verdad?" Preguntó Caryssa, sus ojos aún fijos en la abertura entre los arbustos por la que había desaparecido ese hombre. Había hecho que a Caryssa le dieran incómodos escalofríos, de la misma clase que siempre le había dado Theon Greyjoy. Así era como sabía que el Isleño de Hierro no era de fiar, así que nunca confió en él.

Jaime asintió con la cabeza, confirmando la historia de Baelish, y Caryssa volteó a mirarlo.

"Pasé algún tiempo en las Tierras de los Ríos cuando era un niño. Meñique estaba muy enamorado de tu madre, incluso al grado de desafiar a tu tío, Brandon, a un duelo por su mano en matrimonio." Reveló Jaime, mientras se acercaba a ella, una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando Rhaenyra no le gruñó, y ante como su prometida no se tensó ante su acercamiento como lo había hecho con Baelish.

"A veces olvido que mi tío Brandon estaba comprometido con mi madre primero," reflexionó Caryssa, antes de que su rostro se iluminara con diversión. "Mi tío no ha de haber tomado muy bien ese desafío. Eso sí recuerdo de él. Era imprudente y temerario cuando mi padre era más calculador. El tío Brandon ganó el duelo obviamente, Baelish me da la impresión de ser un hombre que pelea con palabras y complotes, no con una espada. Puedo confiar en él?"

"No creo que eso sea muy conveniente, pequeña esposa. Baelish es ambicioso, y hará lo que sea necesario para agrandar su estatus. Su misión es el poder." Le informó Jaime y ella asintió, guardando la información en su mente, lista para usarla más tarde. Caryssa miró al caballero vestido de blanco, viendo que él ya la estaba mirando. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su mente, cuando él repentinamente se acercó, acariciando su mejilla con su mano. Caryssa agrandó los ojos, hasta que él frotó su pulgar bajo su ojo, quitando una lágrima que Caryssa aún tenía en el rostro. "No sabía que las doncellas de hielo podían llorar."

Caryssa resopló, tratando de acumular suficiente enojo para contestarle, pero no pudo. En vez de eso se rió a pesar suyo, a pesar del hombre frente a ella. Se encontró volviéndose más cálida con él, y se sintió aterrorizada y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Aterrorizada porque era una decisión arriesgada, un hombre con esa reputación era alguien peligroso en quien confiar tu persona y, más importante, tu corazón, y agradecida porque no podía imaginarse un matrimonio sin confianza y alguna clase de afecto.

Sabía que el matrimonio de sus padres no había comenzado de la manera ideal. Su tío Brandon se había casado con otra mujer, la hija de un granjero, quien casi había puesto a los Stark y a los Tully en una situación de desagrado. Su tío había dejado a la hija mayor de Hoster Tully sin un marido y al hombre mismo sin una alianza con el Norte, eso es, hasta que su padre había pedido al Guardián de las Tierras de los Ríos la mano de su hija en matrimonio, para restablecer esa alianza y calmar las cosas después del desastre que había ocasionado su hermano mayor. Su madre había amado a Brandon, y sabía que su padre había amado a otra mujer, eso lo había adivinado de la historia, pero llegaron a amarse intensa y completamente. Ella deseaba un amor como el que tenían sus padres.

"Supongo que incluso la doncella de hielo se derrite cuando está expuesta a este ridículo calor del Sur." Remarcó Caryssa, su tono seco no pasó desapercibido.

"El clima de aquí no es de tu agrado? Qué sorpresa," se burló Jaime, y ella le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de verdaderamente observarlo con atención. Había visto su armadura de Guardia del Rey sólo una vez, y eso había sido solo por unos cuantos minutos en Invernalia desde la distancia. La veía de cerca ahora, y tenía que admitir que se veía atractivo en ella. Jaime debió de haber visto a donde se dirigía su atención, porque cuando ella levantó la mirada para verlo, él estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Ves algo que te guste? Vamos a ser marido y mujer, eres más que bienvenida a comerme con los ojos tanto como quieras, siempre y cuando pueda regresar el favor."

"Que galante de tu parte, pero, aunque esa oferta es muy tentadora, voy a tener que rechazarla. Ya que al parecer has sido relevado de tus deberes, podrías escoltarme por el resto de los jardines."

Ahora era el turno de Caryssa para sonreír, mientras le extendía una mano, esperando que él le ofreciera su brazo y hacer justo lo que ella decía. Él la miró para ver si hablaba en serio o no. Su futura esposa aún no había expresado algún deseo de pasar tiempo a solas con él. Tal vez el ridículo calor del Sur, como ella tan elocuentemente lo había llamado, se había entrometido con su mente. Sin embargo parecía lo suficientemente genuino. Ella podría estar tratando de hacer la transición entre completos extraños y marido y mujer más fácil para ambos al derribar algunas de sus murallas para dejarlo entrar.

Sin importar sus razones, Jaime entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Caryssa, manteniendo un agarre gentil en su mano, antes de comenzar a caminar.

"Tuve una interesante conversación con tu padre más temprano." Dijo él sarcásticamente, mientras caminaban por los jardines, sin darse cuenta de que caminaban en perfecta sincronía. Primero el pie derecho, seguido del izquierdo.

"Ah sí? No lo mencionó."

"Fue en el salón del trono. Estaba de guardia y tal vez lo provoqué un poco, pero no tardó mucho en contestarme. Hablamos de las muertes de tu tío y tu abuelo. No sé si los conociste."

"Era muy pequeña, apenas tenía dos años, pero los recuerdo. Recuerdo haber llorado cuando mi padre me contó lo que el Rey Loco había hecho, cuando me dijo que no regresarían a casa. No los conocía muy bien, no como a mi tío Benjen, pero todo lo que sabía era que mi padre estaba triste por eso, así que lloré por él, por su pérdida." Le confesó Caryssa, tratando de dejarlo entrar, poco a poco. Ella sabía que al principio se había resistido, que no había querido dejar Invernalia, pero ahora estaba en Desembarco del Rey y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar su matrimonio, así que iba a tratar de hacerlo funcionar. Del modo que su madre esperaría que lo hiciera.

"No puedo imaginar como es eso." Contestó Jaime, y Caryssa lo miró confundida.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Amo muchísimo a mi familia, lo hago, pero nunca he llorado _por _ellos, por sus pérdidas." Reveló Jaime, y Caryssa apretó su mano cariñosamente, volteando a mirarlo.

"Me han dicho que puedo ser demasiado compasiva respecto a mi familia. Recuerdo cuando Robb comenzó a caminar, estábamos en el Gran Salón en Invernalia, y padre finalmente había vuelto de la guerra junto con Jon. Jon ya había comenzado a andar, pero Robb era como un ciervo recién nacido, todo tembloroso e inseguro. Sin embargo seguía intentando porque quería seguirme a todos lados. Un día, se puso de pie cuando yo me retiraba, siguiendo a mi septa a mi habitación, y trató de seguirme, pero yo estaba caminando muy rápido y se cayó. Corrí hacia donde él estaba y vi que se había cortado una rodilla," Caryssa rió ligeramente ante el recuerdo, y Jaime la miró con asombro. Le estaba revelando todos estos recuerdos privados de su familia, información que usualmente guardaba para ella sola, y no tenía idea de porque, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, en caso de que al hacerlo ella se detendría. No era una terrible situación, decidió, conocer realmente a su pequeña esposa. "El chico ni siquiera lloró. Vi la sangre, pensé que debería dolerle mucho, y lloré por él. Mi padre entró corriendo al Salón, pensando que algo terrible había sucedido, y le tomó una eternidad conseguir calmarme, insistiendo en que Robb no estaba realmente herido. Siempre he sentido el dolor de mi familia más que el mío. Tal vez eso dice más de mi carácter de lo que debería."

Caryssa sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que se habían detenido en un balcón que tenía una vista hacia más de la fortaleza hacia abajo, y miró a Ser Jaime, sorprendiéndose al ver que él ya la estaba mirando, con una calidez en sus ojos que ella no esperaba encontrar.

"Qué?" Preguntó ella, y él simplemente se rió ligeramente en respuesta.

"Eres un enigma, Lady Stark, y a veces no consigo descifrarte."

"Pero, acaso no eso parte de la diversión?" Preguntó Caryssa, y Jaime la miró confundido. Diversión? De qué estaba hablando? "Si fuera fácil de comprender y completamente sencilla, te cansarías de mi compañía en un instante, y si contigo fuera lo mismo, también me aburriría de ti. Los enigmas son divertidos, porque tratar de resolverlos es tan divertido como la solución misma."

Jaime soltó un bufido, causando que su acompañante femenino alzara las cejas como tratando de comprender la posible razón de que se estuviera burlando de ella, o ante la audacia de burlarse de ella para empezar. Era algo grosero reírse de una dama cuando ella no se ha puesto en ridículo, o incluso cuando lo ha hecho.

"Ahora veo por qué le agradas tanto a Tyrion. Ambos son aficionados a los juegos de la mente." Jaime rio ligeramente y Caryssa le puso los ojos en blanco. Temía que sus ojos acabaran adoloridos por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba poniéndolos en blanco a Jaime.

"Tyrion tiene un maravilloso cerebro e ingenio. Por su puesto que le agrado." Se burló Caryssa, dejando salir a su ego por un momento.

Sabía que tenía uno, pero raramente le gustaba reconocerlo o dejar que dictara sus acciones. Sabía que era hermosa, lo que a menudo agrandaba su ego, y sabía que su intelecto no era algo de lo que burlarse, al igual que su habilidad con el arco. Lo que hacía su ego controlable era el conocimiento de que había gente en el mundo, ella lo sabía, que era más hermosa, más inteligente y con más habilidad en el arma de su elección, que ella. Ella reconocía esto, incluso aunque a otros les gustara exagerar acerca de sus atributos.

"Claro, que estúpido soy. Me escribió, Tyrion, y me pidió que te dijera que a tu hermano, el bastardo, le está yendo bien en el Muro, a pesar de que no era lo que él esperaba."

"A _Jon _le iría bien en lo que fuera. Yo lo crié," Caryssa remarcó el nombre de su hermano, haciendo que Jaime pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero se detuvo cuando vio preocupación brillar en los ojos de su prometida y vio terror transformando su rostro. "Dijo Tyrion si se estaba adaptando bien con los otros hombres? Sólo nos ha tenido a Robb, Theon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon y a mí. Me preocupa que los violadores, ladrones y asesinos lo traten mal por ser el hijo de Ned Stark"

"En verdad te preocupas por él, no es así? No le deseas ningún mal a pesar de las circunstancias de su nacimiento?" Preguntó Jaime, y Caryssa parpadeó sorprendida.

"Por qué lo haría? Jon no tuvo decisión en su nacimiento, ni en su linaje, pero yo tuve opción de decidir amarlo o no, así que lo hice. Lo amo como amo a toda mi familia, sea legítimo o no. Es un Stark, incluso aunque no lleve nuestro nombre. Aunque lo haría si fuera mi decisión."

"Lo harías legitimo? Por qué?"

"Es un Stark, de pies a cabeza. Se parece a mi padre, a mis tíos, y sin importar quien sea su madre, es el Norte el que corre por sus venas. Es un lobo de Invernalia y debería ser conocido como tal."

"Ya es demasiado tarde, el chico será un cuervo." Contestó Jaime y Caryssa suspiró. No quería que su hermano se volviera un hombre de la Guardia. Había estado firmemente en contra desde el primer momento que Jon lo había mencionado cuando tenía ocho años. Le molestaba inmensamente que su madre casi parecía alentarlo a escoger ese camino. Caryssa sabía que Jon había creado una especie de fantasía acerca de cómo sería el Muro, y sabía que ahora se estaría enfrentando a la cruda realidad. Ella se lo había advertido. En verdad lo había intentado, pero al final, ella sabía que su destino, su felicidad, dependían solamente de él, así que había plantado una sonrisa en su rostro y le había deseado lo mejor.

Rezaría a los viejos dioses y a los nuevos para que se mantuviera a salvo en el Muro hasta el día, cuando quiera que fuera, que lo vería de nuevo.

La loba sacudió la cabeza, alejando los oscuros pensamientos que amenazaban con arruinar su buen humor, volteó a ver a su acompañante, su prometido, y sonrió.

"Ser Jaime, cuénteme acerca de Roca Casterly. He escuchado que es hermosa."

* * *

Jon Snow estaba deprimido. El Muro no era lo que él esperaba. Había pasado ahí cerca de dos semanas, y ya se había ganado más de un par de enemigos cuando debería estar haciendo amigos, hermanos que remplacen a los que había dejado atrás.

Aunque nadie podía remplazar a sus hermanos. Los Stark eran un grupo difícil de olvidar una vez que se adentraban en tu corazón.

El bastardo colocó otra espada de entrenamiento sin filo en su soporte, ignorando a los otros dos reclutas que estaban con él. Habían estado mirándolo con odio desde que entró, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Se mantuvo silencioso como Fantasma, no queriendo provocarlos aún más, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse detrás de él.

"Me rompiste la nariz, bastardo." Gruñó una voz, y Jon se congeló por un momento, antes de acomodar otra espada de entrenamiento, y voltearse para encarar a ese hombre.

Jon notó que aún tenía sangre fresca manchando su rostro, y sonrió, muy a su pesar. No había querido causarse problemas, pero o pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca, reconfortado por sus habilidades superiores a las de los hombres que lo rodeaban.

"Es una mejora." Remarcó Jon Snow, enfureciendo aún más al hombre cubierto de sangre. Un hombre lo sostuvo por detrás, manteniéndolo inmóvil, mientras el hombre furioso cargaba contra él, sosteniendo una cuchilla oxidada y muy probablemente sin filo, contra su garganta.

"Si te lanzamos desde el Muro, me pregunto cuanto tardarás en llegar al suelo." Dijo con desprecio. Otro hombre, más delgado y pequeño, se acercó para poder molestar al atrapado hijo de un Lord.

"Me pregunto si te encontrarán antes de que los lobos lo hagan."

La puerta crujió al abrirse, y los cuatro hombres miraron al recién llegado, esperando que fuera alguien que viniera a azotarlos por pelear entre ellos, sólo para encontrarse con Tyrion Lannister, el medio hombre, el Diablillo, de pie en la entrada.

"Qué estás mirando, medio hombre?" Preguntó el recluta que tenía la cuchilla contra la garganta de Jon, intentando asustar al chico de Invernalia. Ese hombre no era un asesino, no, pero estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, y quería asustar al chico verde que le había roto la nariz, como si fuera tan simple como pasar un cuchillo afilado por mantequilla.

"Te miro a ti," contestó el enano Lannister, seca y provocativamente. Todos estos hombres podían vencerlo en combate, pero él tenía su propia arma, como su nueva, y única, amiga le había hecho notar. "Sí. Tienes un rostro interesante. Hmm, rostros muy distintivos. Todos ustedes."

"Y qué te importan nuestros rostros?" Preguntó el hombre que sostenía al chico Snow, sintiéndose un poco nervioso en la presencia del enano. No por su estatura física, eso no era amenazante en absoluto, sino por su estatura social. Era un invitado del Lord Comandante de la Guardia, y si alguien lo lastimara, reclamarían sus cabezas.

"Es sólo," Tyrion pausó ligeramente, mientras se recargaba contra la pared más cercana, y les sonreía ligeramente. "Que creo que se verían maravillosas decorando picas en Desembarco del Rey. Tal vez le escriba a mi hermana, la reina, al respecto. O a mi hermano, el Matarreyes. Después de todo estás sosteniendo un cuchillo contra la garganta de su futuro cuñado, y Lady Caryssa estaría increíblemente furiosa conmigo si permito que alguien lastime a su hermano."

Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, antes de liberar a Jon. Dos de ellos se quedaron un momento, el pequeño y el furioso, mientras que el otro se fue, no queriendo estar en la misma habitación que el listo león Lannister ni un segundo más.

"Hablaremos más tarde, Lord Snow." Le susurró el hombre ensangrentado, antes de hacerse a un lado para retirarse la armadura de entrenamiento.

Jon jadeó ligeramente, recargándose contra el pesado mueble de madera que sostenía las espadas de entrenamiento, mientras observaba al medio hombre que había salvado su vida con nada más que palabras. Tal vez Jon debería leer más, pensó para sus adentros, tan solo para afilar su ingenio. Su hermana leía. Caryssa leía tan frecuentemente como se lo permitían sus horarios, diciendo que una mente lenta significaba una muerte rápida, pero Robb y él siempre se reían de ella.

No se reía ahora. La extrañaba. Extrañaba a toda su familia. Ahora deseaba nunca haber dejado Invernalia.

"Todos sabían cómo era este lugar y nadie me lo dijo. Nadie más que tú y mi hermana. Mi padre sabía y me dejó pudrirme en el Muro de todas maneras." Se lamentó Jon. Sabía que su padre lo amaba, en el fondo lo sabía, pero le dolía que las únicas personas que se habían molestado en decirle como sería la vida en el Muro no fueron las que él había pensado. Habían sido su hermana mayor, quién lo conocía mejor, y el enano que ahora estaba frente a él.

"El padre de Grenn lo dejó también, afuera de una granja, cuando tenía tres años," le informó Tyrion, ambos mirando al hombre en cuestión mientras él miraba al enano Lannister, preguntándose cómo sabía eso. "A Pyp lo encontraron robando una rueda de queso. Su hermana pequeña no había comido en tres días. Le dieron dos opciones, su mano derecha o el Muro. Le he estado preguntado al Lord Comandante sobre ellos. Historias fascinantes."

"Me odian porque soy mejor que ellos." Dijo Jon lleno de furia. Se sentía culpable, después de haber escuchado sus historias, pero no sentía que era su derecho tratarlo como a un paria por ello.

"Es una suerte que ninguno de ellos fuera entrenado por un maestro de armas como tu Ser Rodrick. No imagino que alguno de ellos haya sostenido una espada real antes de venir aquí. No le contaré a tu hermana sobre este desastre, estoy seguro de que cabalgaría hasta el Muro en un instante para meterte a golpes algo de sentido común," contestó Tyrion, tratando que el chico bastardo tuviera un poco de sentido común. Estaba comenzando a creer que el intelecto de Lady Caryssa había venido del lado de su madre. Tyrion comenzó a alejarse, antes de recordar la carta que tenía en su bolsillo. "Oh... Tu hermano Bran. Ha despertado."

Jon le arrebató el pedazo de papel de las manos sin decir una palabra, abriéndola solamente una vez que el enano se había marchado.

Bran estaba despierto.

* * *

Un golpe doble en la puerta de su habitación hizo que la reina se levantara inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo cuando su invitado estuvo adentro. Había escuchado las noticias del chico Stark, y estaba más que preocupada.

"Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?" Casi gruñó Cersei, como la leona que era en verdad.

"Cálmate." Instruyó el hombre que estaba frente a ella y ella lo miró fijamente. Cómo se atrevía a decirle que se calmara? Cuando todo lo que había construido estaba en riesgo por su culpa?

"Es un niño. Diez años de edad. En qué estabas pensando?" Cuestionó Cersei, sus dedos entrelazándose inquietos y nerviosos. Bran Stark estaba despierto, y, hasta donde sabía, no recordaba nada de lo que había visto.

Si lo hiciera, ella y su amante, ambos estarían muertos ahora, sus cabezas expuestas a la vista de todos sobre las puertas de la ciudad. Todo estaría perdido para ella. Sus hijos, su poder, su corona. Todo perdido por un momento de pasión con el hombre que amaba. Pasión, amor, ambos eran sus propios asesinos, comenzaba a darse cuenta.

"Pensaba en nosotros. Pensaba en ti. Tenía que protegerte. Es algo tarde para estarse quejando ahora, no lo crees? Que les ha dicho el chico?"

"Nada. No dijo nada. No recuerda nada." Le informó Cersei, resistiendo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco ante la confusión en su rostro. Si había algo que sabía acerca de los hombres, era que no convenía dañar sus egos con un simple gesto como poner los ojos en blanco. Sin importar lo exasperantes que pudieran ser.

"Entonces por qué te preocupa? No lo recuerda. Eso no nos pone a salvo?" Preguntó él, y Cersei casi suspiró ya que debía explicárselo todo.

De haber sido Jaime, dudaba que fuera tan despistado, pero habían terminado su relación prohibida hacía ya seis años. Cersei se preguntaba que diría Jaime si estuviera en el lugar de Lancel. Probablemente algo cruel y un poco indignante, conociendo a su hermano.

Pero él no estaba en el lugar de Lancel. Él estaba con la chica Stark, y repentinamente, Cersei vio rojo por una razón completamente diferente.

"Y qué pasa si recuerda? Si le dice a su padre lo que vio."

"Diremos que está mintiendo. Diremos que estaba soñando. Diremos lo que nos plazca. Estoy seguro de que no tomarán en cuenta la palabra de un niño de diez años sobre la palabra de la reina." Contestó Lancel, tratando de reconfortarla.

"Y mi marido?"

"Lo mataré si tengo que hacerlo. Haré lo que sea por ti. Eso lo sabes."

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y solo sirvieron para encender una idea en la mente de Cersei. Lo que fuera por ella? Eso lo tendría que ver.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola querida gente del Internet!

Sorpresa! Un nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo finalmente llegamos a Desembarco del Rey, tenemos a Caryssa extrañando a sus hermanos, conociendo a Petyr Baelish, más interacción entre Jaime y Caryssa, Rhaenyra, Jon Snow en el Muro, y la revelación de quién empujó a Bran de la torre! Así que hay demasiado en este capítulo.

También les doy un adelanto: la boda viene en un par de capítulos y también la noche de bodas. Debo decir que será un poco explicita así que si no les gustan esas escenas pueden saltárselo, pero ya llegaremos a eso después.

También decidí que Jaime y Caryssa ya se hablarían de tú para que sea más íntima su relación, de cualquier forma pueden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto y lo cambiaré si no les parece. Millones de gracias a los que leyeron y siguieron esta historia, y a los que la pusieron como favorita. Los amo a montones.

Para la adorable personita que comentó en el capítulo pasado, te agradezco el halago y gracias por el comentario acerca de mi abuelita. Lamentablemente está de nuevo internada en el área de urgencias en el hospital y por eso no he subido capítulo en casi un mes, porque tengo que estar yendo a las guardias.

Finalmente (por fin...), quiero agradecer a la Academia... no, no es cierto. Pues le deseo a todos un buen día, mes, semana o lo que sea y que siempre sean muy felices.

Ahora sí ya me voy. Los quiero mucho.

**_Bren_**


	11. Cuando La Inocencia Se Perdió

**Todos los poderes en el universo ya son nuestros.  
Somos nosotros los que hemos puesto las manos frente a nuestros ojos y llorado porque está oscuro.**

**-Swami Vivekananda**

* * *

**Capítulo Once - Cuando La Inocencia Se Perdió**

Caryssa esperaba a su padre en el salón del trono luego de otra reunión con el Consejo. Había pasado una gran porción de su primer día en Desembarco del Rey con su prometido y se dio cuenta de que no era tan terrible como decían los rumores, aunque no se atrevía a decírselo a él. Ser Jaime parecía disfrutar de los beneficios que venía con su reputación de hombre sin honor, aunque ella sabía que le molestaba cuando se lo decían de frente. Jaime Lannister la había sorprendido, haciéndole muchas preguntas sobre si misma y parecía que le interesaban genuinamente las respuestas. El pensamiento de que Ser Jaime sólo estaba fingiendo cruzó su mente, pero para hacer su vida más fácil, pretendería creerle.

Esa mañana había sido particularmente difícil para ella. Había sido arrastrada de su cama por la Septa Mordane, Sansa y, para su gran sorpresa, la Reina y sus doncellas para una prueba de su vestido de novia. Cersei había contribuido mucho, afirmando que la novia del gran Jaime Lannister tenía que verse como tal. Caryssa había permanecido en silencio por la mayor parte del proceso, solo asintiendo o murmurando cuando estaba de acuerdo con Sansa o con la Reina. Su mente estaba con su madre, deseando que estuviera allí para ayudarla. Cómo podría casarse sin la mano guía de su madre para ayudarla y asistirla en todo? Su madre no asistiría a su boda, ya que estaría e Invernalia, y eso hacía que le doliera el corazón inmensamente.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su padre caminar hacia ella, sonrió ampliamente ante su vista, rehusándose a cargarlo con sus problemas cuando se veía tan cansado debido a sus reuniones.

Caryssa extendió una mano y su padre la aceptó, presionando un beso paternal en ella, antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de ella, contento de que hubiera terminado con los ajustes de su vestido, por ahora, y él con todos esos hombres que lo habían estado molestando toda la mañana.

Justo cuando Caryssa estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle cómo le había ido en la reunión, uno voz los detuvo de repente.

"Lord Stark," llamó una vieja y rasposa voz y ambos Stark se dieron la vuelta. Un anciano caminaba hacia ellos arrastrando los pies, respirando con un poco de dificultad, y Caryssa mantuvo una sonrisa cortés en su rostro mientras el anciano se detenía frente a ellos, lanzándole a Caryssa una mirada lasciva. "Ella es... su hija? Una verdadera belleza, justo como la describen."

"Deseaba algo, Gran Maestre?" Le recordó Ned, con la intención de que quitara su desagradable mirada de su hija lo antes posible.

"Ah, sí!" Recordó el anciano, sosteniendo una carta enrollada en una mano. "Quería... entregarle esto antes. Todo se me olvida estos días. Un cuervo de Invernalia llegó esta mañana."

Caryssa observó a su padre tomar la carta de Pycelle, asintiendo con la cabeza al anciano dándole permiso de marcharse, y entonces, en vez de leer la carta con su padre como ella quería, vio a Meñique acercarse.

"Buenas noticias?" Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sonriéndole a Caryssa, causándole unos desagradables escalofríos como el día anterior. Ned Stark le contestó pero eso no lo detuvo. "Es encantador volver a verla, Lady Caryssa. Tal vez le gustaría compartir esas noticias con su madre."

"Ella está en Invernalia, Lord Baelish." Contestó Caryssa, intentando ser cortés frente a su padre, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era alejarse de él.

"En serio?" Sonrió Baelish, y ambos Ned y Caryssa lo observaron alejarse antes de seguirlo, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto en sus palabras y expresión.

Catelyn Stark estaba aquí en Desembarco del Rey, y Lord Baelish sabía dónde.

Sin hacer preguntas por temor a quien pudiera escuchar, ensillaron sus caballos y siguieron al Maestro de la Moneda hacia la ciudad, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa de placer. Caryssa estaba menos que impresionada mientras desmontaba, manteniendo el paso con su padre, quien parecía menos satisfecho que ella.

"Pensé que estaría más segura aquí. Uno de varios establecimientos similares que poseo." Les informó Meñique, Caryssa arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante un hombre que abandonaba el edificio con la ropa desaliñada y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Ned, disgustado con lo que él pensaba era un juego ideado por Meñique, tomó a Petyr por el cuello y lo sostuvo contra una pared, para la sorpresa de Lord Baelish.

"Es un hombre muy divertido," Caryssa observó a su padre apretar ligeramente su agarre en la garganta de Meñique mientras él batallaba por liberarse. "Huh? Un hombre muy divertido."

"Ned!"

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Caryssa se apresuró a entrar con tanta dignidad como se puede mostrar cuando se entra a un burdel, subiendo un tramo de escaleras, justo delante de su padre. Tan pronto como la vio, casi se perdió completamente y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

"Madre!" Caryssa suspiró felizmente, sintiéndose segura de nuevo. Por supuesto, se sentía a salvo con su padre, o Jory, o incluso Jaime, pero había algo en el abrazo de una madre que simplemente alejaba todas tus preocupaciones. Caryssa y Catelyn se abrazaron con fuerza, solamente separándose para que Catelyn y Ned se pudieran abrazar. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a su madre de nuevo que casi olvidaba que se suponía que tendría que estar en Invernalia. "Madre, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Su madre se puso seria entonces, soltando a Ned pero aun sosteniendo sus manos. Catelyn apretó su agarre en la mano de su esposo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Hubo un intento de asesinato contra Bran. Un asesino causó una distracción iniciando un incendio lo suficientemente lejos de su habitación, y luego se introdujo en su habitación con la intención de quitarle la vida, pero lo detuve lo mejor que pude, hasta que su lobo huargo terminó el trabajo," explicó su madre, sus ojos dirigiéndose a mirar a su hija, quien tenía una mano colocada tensamente sobre la garganta. La vida de su hermano había sido amenazada, de nuevo, y ella ni siquiera se había enterado. Entonces vio los vendajes en las manos de su madre. Caryssa caminó hacia adelante y tomó una de las manos de su madre, pasando un dedo sobre los ajustados vendajes. "Cortó mis manos con el mismo cuchillo que iba a utilizar para quitarle la vida a Bran. Petyr nos dijo que era su cuchillo hasta que lo perdió en una apuesta contra Tyrion Lannister."

Caryssa dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Meñique, quien mantuvo una expresión estoica mientras la miraba a los ojos. No confiaba en él, pero si confiaba en Tyrion, incluso aunque fuera una confianza tenue, forjada por sus pasatiempos en común y su tullido hermano. No creía que Tyrion pudiera haber ordenado el asesinato de su hermano. Era demasiado astuto como para dejar alguna pista que apuntara directamente hacia él, si lo hubiera hecho. Alguien lo estaba implicando, y sabía que era Meñique, incluso aunque no sabía por qué.

"La sola insinuación de que el hermano de la reina intentó matar a tu hijo sería considerada traición." Dijo Baelish, Catelyn y Ned finalmente volteando a verlo, uniéndolo a la conversación.

"Pero tenemos pruebas. Tenemos el cuchillo."

"Que Lord Tyrion dirá que le fue robado. El único hombre que podría decir lo contrario no tiene garganta, gracias al lobo de su hijo." Contesto Baelish, y Caryssa lo miró con frialdad.

"Cómo perdió el cuchillo contra Lord Tyrion? Es difícil imaginar que un hombre con una mente como la suya pudiera perder una apuesta." Preguntó Caryssa, usando un halago oculto y tratando de ganarse con ello la verdad.

"Como le dije a su madre, aposté a Jaime Lannister en el torneo que se llevó a cabo en honor al último día del nombre del Príncipe Joffrey. Creí que era una apuesta segura, Ser Jaime es el mejor en los Siete Reinos, sólo que fue derribado por Lord Loras Tyrell de Altojardín. Perdí la navaja contra Lord Tyrion, un hombre con mejor suerte que yo al parecer."

Caryssa encontró difícil de creer que Tyrion, conociendo la habilidad de su hermano mejor que la mayoría, hubiera apostado en su contra. Los Lannister podían ser no muy honorables, pero no con los suyos. Caryssa comenzaba a preguntarse exactamente cuáles eran los motivos de Meñique.

"Caryssa, Petyr ha prometido ayudarnos a encontrar la verdad," insistió su madre y Caryssa asintió, aunque no creía que la "verdad" fuera lo que Petyr Baelish les ayudaría a encontrar. Muertes prematuras, pensó Caryssa, era lo que él deseaba encontrar, excepto tal vez la de Catelyn. Catelyn volteó hacia Ned y le rogó confiar en su amigo. "Él es como un hermano para mí, Ned. Nunca traicionaría mi confianza."

"Trataré de mantenerlo vivo, Lord Stark, por ella. Una tarea de tontos, en realidad, pero nunca he sido capaz de negarle nada a su esposa." Declaró Baelish, pero a Caryssa no le agradó su tono. Jaime tenía razón. Aún estaba muy enamorado de su madre, y eso era algo que no le agradaba a Caryssa. El amor era un poderoso motivador y podía hacer que incluso las personas más racionales hicieran cosas horrendas.

"No olvidaré esto. Eres un verdadero amigo." Declaró su madre, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y llenos de confianza mientras miraba a Meñique, mientras que los de su hija eran lo completamente opuesto.

"No le digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación que mantener."

Caryssa estaba en conflicto el día siguiente. El Rey la había invitado a visitarlo en su solar, pero ella quería despedir a su madre, estar con ella hasta que partiera de Desembarco del Rey porque no sabía cuándo la vería de nuevo. Estuvo en debate con ella misma durante bastante tiempo esa mañana, pero sabía que una orden directa de parte del Rey no podía ser ignorada.

Se vistió en un vestido azul, azul Tully por su madre, aunque ella no lo vería, se puso un par de zapatos plateados y amarró su cuchillo en su pierna, antes de colocar toda su joyería en su lugar; su broche justo bajo el busto de su vestido, su collar descansando en el espacio entre sus pechos y su anillo con forma de lobo huargo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Una vez trenzado su cabello, y colocado en un intrincado moño, dejó su habitación para comenzar el día.

Caryssa no podía soportar la comida esa mañana así que no desayunó con sus hermanas, aunque se aseguró de que ellas comieran bien, y que Jory había sacado a pasear a los dos lobos huargos, antes de ir a reunirse con el Rey.

Casi había terminado perdida, la fortaleza era muy grande y había demasiados pasillos y puertas desconocidas que la desorientaron por completo, hasta que encontró a una sirvienta que estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle el camino correcto. La chica, de no más de dieciséis años, habló durante casi todo el trayecto, acerca de lo que acontecía en la fortaleza, de lo emocionados que estaban todos por su boda y el torneo de la Mano del Rey que se llevaría a cabo después.

Caryssa asentía o daba cortas y educadas respuestas cuando la chica le hacía alguna pregunta, hasta que llegaron a su destino y se encontró cara a cara con su prometido. Se tomó un momento para agradecerle a la chica, dándole permiso para retirarse, y entonces, sin pudor alguno (bueno, casi sin pudor alguno, su decencia le ganó al final) se comió con los ojos a su prometido, antes de acercarse a él y a la puerta que cuidaba.

"Ya me extrañabas, pequeña esposa?" Preguntó Ser Jaime en forma de broma, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente antes de contestar.

"Aún no estamos casados, Ser Jaime, y yo no estoy aquí para verte, mi caballero blanco. El Rey solicitó mi presencia," contestó Caryssa y Jaime asintió, tornándose serio repentinamente, más serio de lo que Caryssa lo había visto nunca, y rápidamente abrió la puerta para ella. "Gracias."

Jaime asintió una vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Caryssa caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación, esperando que el Rey Robert le dijera lo que necesitaba de ella.

"Ahí estas niña! Ven a sentarte, toma una copa de vino! Ser Barristan y yo estábamos hablando de nuestras primeras muertes!"

Ella hizo lo que el Rey le había dicho, tomando el asiento frente a él en su mesa y tomando la copa que le ofrecía el escudero de Robert, Lancel Lannister. Dio las gracias en voz baja, tomando un trago del dulce vino de Dorne, mucho más dulce de lo que ella acostumbraba, para calmar sus nervios. El rey simplemente la observó por un momento antes de continuar con su conversación.

"Sí ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero aún recuerdo cada rostro," dijo el Rey y Caryssa apretó los labios, preguntándose por qué el rey la había llamado a su solar solo para escuchar sus historias de guerra. "Tú recuerdas tu primera?"

Caryssa volteó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Ser Barristan, mientras él se acercaba un poco para contestar.

"Por supuesto, Alteza."

"Quién fue?" Presionó el Rey, y Caryssa tuvo que admitir que ella también tenía curiosidad al respecto. Siempre había amado las historias de su padre, aunque nunca contaba las que eran demasiado sangrientas; esas venían de Ser Rodrick cuando ella le rogaba que le contara sobre las batallas y guerras que él había peleado.

"Un Tyroshi. Nunca supe su nombre." Contestó Ser Barristan desde un par de pasos detrás de ella y Caryssa volteó a ver al Rey, para no lastimarse el cuello aún más. Aunque no sabía que era peor; el olor a vio y sudor que emanaba del rey en ondas punzantes, o el dolor de cuello que tendría por mirar al Lord Comandante de la Guardia del Rey.

"Hmmm. Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó el Rey, arrastrando un poco las palabras debido a su ingesta de vino.

"Una lanza en el corazón."

"Una muerte rápida. Qué suerte la tuya. La mía fue un chico Tarly en la Batalla del Refugio Estival," Su padre le había contado de esa batalla. No podía recordar lo que había pasado ya que ella era aún muy joven, pero sí recordaba el nombre. "Mi caballo recibió una flecha así que iba a pie, caminando entre el lodo. Él vino corriendo hacia mí, este choco tonto de alta cuna, pensando que podía terminar la rebelión con un tajo de su espada. Lo derribé con el martillo. Dioses, era fuerte entonces. Lo hundí en el peto de su armadura. Probablemente le rompí cada costilla que tenía. Me paré frente a él, con el martillo en el aire. Justo antes de dejarlo caer él gritó, 'Espera! Espera,'."

El Rey rió silenciosamente, dejando de mirar a Ser Barristan para mirarla a ella.

"Nunca te cuentan como todos se cagan encima. No ponen esa parte en las canciones. Chico estúpido," murmuró el Rey Robert, antes de hablar más fuerte, regresando al ahora en lugar de su recuerdo. "Ahora los Tarly hincan la rodilla como todos los demás. Pudo haberse quedado al borde de la batalla con los demás chicos listos, y hoy sus hijos estarían haciéndolo miserable, sus hijos serían ingratos, y él se despertaría tres veces en la noche para orinar en cuenco. Vino!"

Su escudero pareció dudar un momento, antes de moverse a servir más vino. Caryssa hizo una mueca cuando solo una pequeña cantidad cayó en la copa del Rey. El rey no estaría feliz con eso.

"Lancel," Espetó el rey, mientras Lancel trataba de escurrir unas gotas más de la jarra de oro. "Dioses, que nombre tan estúpido. Lancel Lannister. Quién te puso ese nombre? Un idiota tartamudo?"

"Tal vez debería pedirle que traiga más vino, Alteza, ya que al parecer su suministro se ha terminado." Le señaló Caryssa, tratando de salvar al hombre bajo tormento. El Rey no era un borracho muy amable cuando se trataba de los Lannister, al parecer.

"Ella tiene razón. Ve por más vino." Ordenó el Rey y su escudero obedeció, dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento cuando se alejaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, Caryssa vio a Jaime, su cuerpo medio inclinado hacia la puerta, casi como si hubiera estado escuchando. "Dile a tu primo que entre. Matarreyes! Ven aquí."

Caryssa vio a Jaime apretar la mandíbula, al parecer conteniendo cualquier comentario sarcástico o cruel que pudiera tener, antes de girarse, dejando pasar a Lancel y entrar en la habitación. Lancel cerró la puerta tras él, demasiado ansioso de alejarse del tormento del rey.

"Rodeado de Lannisters. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo su cabello rubio y sus sonrisas insolentes de satisfacción. Debe herir tu orgullo, eh?" Preguntó el Rey, provocando a Jaime mientras Caryssa permanecía muy quieta en su asiento, su copa de vino apretada entre sus manos. "Quedarte de pie ahí afuera como un glorioso centinela. Jaime Lannister, hijo del poderoso Tywin, forzado a cuidar la puerta mientras tu Rey come y bebe y caga y fornica."

"Ser un miembro de la Guardia del Rey es un gran honor según sé. Asegurarse de la seguridad del Rey es un deber que solo los hombres más nobles pueden realizar." Defendió Caryssa, aunque el Rey Robert se rió de sus palabras.

"Ya se está poniendo de tu lado. Eres un hombre con suerte, Lannister, para que Ned Stark te considerara digno de casarte con su hija," Jaime simplemente asintió, aunque dirigió una extraña mirada a Caryssa, probablemente preguntándose por qué lo defendería en primer lugar. "Vamos. Estamos contando historias de guerra para la dama. Quién fue tu primer muerte, sin contar ancianos?"

"Uno de los forajidos de la hermandad." Contestó Jaime y Ser Barristan lo miró.

"Yo estuve ahí ese día. Eras solamente un escudero, tenías 16 años."

"Tu mataste a Simon Toyne con una estocada de revés. El mejor movimiento que he visto." Dijo Jaime con entusiasmo y Caryssa no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Claramente respetaba a su Lord Comandante, tanto como Ser Barristan parecía respetarlo a él, a pesar de su estatus como 'Matarreyes'. Le recordaba la manera en que Jory le hablaba a Lord Stark algunas veces.

"Era un buen guerrero, Toyne, pero le faltaba aguante."

"Tu forajido..." Dijo el Rey Robert, recuperando la atención de Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan y Caryssa. "Tuvo palabras finales?"

"Le corté la cabeza así que, no." Contestó Jaime, casualmente, y la sonrisa de Caryssa desapareció. Aunque disfrutaba las historias de guerra, no le gustaba tomar la muerte tan casualmente. La muerte cambia a las personas. Matar a alguien, tener sangre en tus manos, se queda contigo, atormentando tus sueños. O mejor dicho, debería hacerlo.

"Hmm. Qué hay de Aerys Targaryen? Qué dijo el Rey Loco cuando lo apuñalaste por la espalda? Nunca lo había preguntado. Te llamó un traidor? Rogó por el indulto?"

Caryssa se congeló con temor. El Rey Loco, ella lo sabía, era un tema delicado para su futuro marido, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. No diría por qué había decidido apuñalarlo por la espalda después de tanto tiempo y después de todo el derramamiento de sangre que se pudo haber evitado, tampoco le gustaba recordar el evento en sí. Sin embargo todos se lo recordaban, casi todos los días.

Jaime había permanecido en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula lo suficientemente tensa para que Caryssa se diera cuenta que no estaba complacido con esta serie de interrogantes, hasta que el Rey terminó de hacer preguntas. Un momento de silencio vino después, antes de que Jaime contestara.

"Dijo lo mismo que había dicho por horas. 'Quémalos a todos'," reveló Jaime y Caryssa no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras. Jaime vio la confusión en sus grandes ojos azules pero no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su padre la verdadera razón por qué había matado a Aerys Targaryen, dudaba mucho que su pequeña esposa tuviera el suficiente entendimiento para comprender la razón detrás de su asesinato. Después de todo, era la hija de su padre. "si eso es todo Alteza..."

"No, no es todo, Lannister," el Rey Robert lo detuvo de alejarse, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Caryssa. "No hemos escuchado la primera muerte de Lady Caryssa aún."

Caryssa se congeló en su asiento, maldiciendo al ebrio Rey en su mente por haber dicho algo en absoluto, y maldiciendo a su padre por haberle contado acerca de su peor momento, su siempre presente pesadilla. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la copa de vino con las manos. Temiendo quebrarla, la colocó sobre la mesa.

"Vamos niña, cuéntanos cómo pasó."

"Creo que preferiría retirarme Alteza, con su permiso." Dijo Caryssa, moviéndose para levantarse, pero el rey le gritó que se sentara, así que de mala gana se sentó de nuevo.

"No tienes mi permiso, ahora siéntate y cuéntanos la historia. Qué edad tenías?"

"Siete, Alteza. Era mi séptimo día del nombre." Espetó Caryssa, odiando el tener que sentarse ahí y revivir el peor momento de su vida frente al rey, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia del Rey y su futuro marido.

"Dioses, tu día del nombre? Cómo fue que sucedió? Tu padre me lo contó un par de veces pero no recuerdo los detalles." Presionó el Rey y Caryssa mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus dedos, en el lobo huargo de madera que su hermano había fabricado para ella en su último día del nombre. Tenía los dientes al descubierto, y por un momento, creyó ver la sangre en sus manos de nuevo. Rojo carmesí escurriendo por sus brazos, pegándose a su vestido y su cabello.

"Era un nuevo guardia en Invernalia, el hijo de un granjero de los alrededores a quien su familia ya no podía mantener, y estaba ebrio. Extremadamente. El festín aún continuaba pero yo me había retirado a mi habitación. Él entró en mi habitación y trató de..." Caryssa comentó, sus palabras negándose a salir de su boca, pero ella las forzó a salir, decidiendo simplemente continuar con la historia. "Había estado teniendo pesadillas toda la semana, a causa de una historia de miedo que me había contado mi vieja nana que no podía olvidar, y había metido una de las dagas viejas de mi padre en mi habitación, durmiendo con ella bajo mi almohada... Cuando él se puso sobre mí, luché contra él lo mejor que pude, pero fácilmente me sometió, pero... Conseguí tomar el cuchillo. Lo apuñalé en el pecho y la garganta, donde fuera que pude alcanzar."

Los ojos de Caryssa se habían puesto vidriosos mientras contaba su historia con la mirada fija aún en sus manos, la imagen de la sangre del chico sobre su piel, su vestido y su cabello tan vívida como el día que había sucedido.

"Lo siento, Lady Stark, que haya tenido que pasar por eso." Ofreció Ser Barristan y Caryssa asintió agradecida, levantando finalmente los ojos de sus manos y volteando a mirar al rey. El Rey Robert casi retrocedió ante la ardiente ira en su mirada, incluso aunque le recordaba a su Lyanna. Recordaba una ocasión en que se había reído de ella cuando expresó deseos de convertirse en un caballero, y ella lo había mirado con tanto odio que él se había disculpado efusivamente, hasta que ella lo había perdonado.

"Sólo tenía diecisiete años. La edad que tiene mi hermano ahora. Tenía un padre que lo amaba, y tres hermanas que adoraban el piso que pisaba. Estaba ebrio, sí, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para haber hecho algo. Y yo lo maté. Su sangre estará por siempre en mis manos y usted lo hace sonar como si no fuera nada, como si no significó nada." Le espetó Caryssa con desprecio, sus manos apretadas en su regazo. "Ningún hombre, mujer o niño merece que su vida termine tan pronto, sin importar quienes sean o lo que hayan hecho. Sus historias de guerra y la tragedia de mi pasado son dos cosas completamente diferentes, Alteza, y si no le importa, deseo retirarme ahora, antes de que me humille aún más."

Al parecer el rey se había quedado sin palabras, así que simplemente asintió. Caryssa no perdió tiempo en ponerse de pie y salir apresuradamente de la habitación, resistiendo la necesidad de azotar la puerta tras de sí.

El Rey era un maldito idiota, pensó Caryssa, y no por la primera vez deseó estar en Invernalia con sus hermanos. Deseó que toda su familia estuviera ahí, que el Rey nunca hubiera ido a Invernalia, que su padre nunca hubiera aceptado el puesto de Mano del Rey, y deseó que las cosas fueran como eran antes, cuando el pasado estaba donde pertenecía y nadie la presionaba para revivirlo o hablar al respecto.

Pero todo había sucedido, y no se podía cambiar el pasado. Cuando tenía siete años, había perdido su inocencia por decirlo así, y no había forma de recuperarla.

Nada podía cambiar lo que ya era. Nada podía cambiar lo que había hecho, y algún día, tal vez, aprendería a vivir con sus acciones pasadas.

Algún día.

Otro par de días pasó y Caryssa hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar a su prometido y, por la mayor parte había tenido éxito. En lugar de su madre, la Reina, la Septa Mordane, Sansa y su nueva doncella, Daena, estaban planeando su boda, las cuatro raras veces preguntándole su opinión, aunque la mantenían ocupada con ajustes y pruebas del vestido y contándole sus planes.

Cuando no la traían para todos lados con los detalles de su boda, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con su familia. Observaría a Arya en sus lecciones de danza con Syrio Forel, algunas veces participando también y se dio cuenta que respondía mejor a la danza del agua de los Braavosi que a la práctica regular de Poniente. Sansa la mantenía ocupada con paseos con los lobos en los jardines y con más pláticas sobre su boda. Su hermana iba a preguntar a los jardineros si podía recoger algunas flores para hacerle una corona a Caryssa; Sansa había encontrado algunas rosas blancas y de invierno que pensaba complementarían perfectamente su vestido. Si no estaba con las chicas, estaba entrenando con Jory en un área aislada, tratando de mejorar sus habilidades con la espada para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo en la cloaca que era la capital, o ayudaría a su padre a organizar sus ideas acerca de los asuntos del Consejo, tratando de despejar algunos de sus problemas.

Sus reuniones regulares con Cersei no eran algo que disfrutaba particularmente y sabía que la Reina tampoco lo hacía, ya que ambas encontraban maneras de disminuir a la otra verbalmente con tanto tacto y sutileza como les fuera posible en su guerra de palabras.

Sin embargo, se había escondido ese día, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas como una niña cuando Daena había ido a buscarla, necesitando algún tiempo a solas. Incluso había enviado a Rhaenyra con Arya a sus lecciones de danza para que cualquiera que viniera a buscarla se dirigiera a los jardines pensando que había llevado a su loba a su caminata diaria.

Así que se sentó a bordar en la esquina de su habitación, intentando mantenerse ocupada. No podía ir a montar, no sola o con Robb, cómo solía hacerlo en Invernalia, y no podía ir a cualquiera de los lugares que le gustaban en Desembarco del Rey, como el mercado en el Lecho de Pulgas o los jardines del sastre real, ya que su padre, al igual que el rey, le habían asignado una guardia para escoltarla a donde quiera que fuera.

La loba se sentía encerrada y no estaba nada contenta al respecto.

Caryssa observaba su broche en forma de lobo huargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que repentinamente no estaba sola. Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos cuando vio al familiar caballero dorado que sería su esposo en tan solo algunos días. Jaime se veía menos que impresionado mientras la miraba desde su lugar en la puerta.

"Cómo entraste aquí?" Preguntó Caryssa, colocando su bordado a un lado y levantándose de la silla.

"Por la puerta." Contestó Jaime, con un tono que decía que su respuesta era la obvia a su pregunta.

"De acuerdo, déjame ponerlo de otro modo, _por qué _estás aquí?" Presionó Caryssa, sus manos en la cadera mientras avanzaba hacia él, molesta por que había violado su espacio personal, también un poco preocupada porque él estaba allí, mientras ella estaba sola en la torre.

Su padre estaba en otra reunión con el Consejo, Sansa estaba en los jardines con la Septa Mordane y Lady, Arya estaba en sus lecciones de danza con Rhaenyra, y Daena estaba en algún lugar buscándola. Ella estaba en su habitación, completamente sola con el hombre que había estado evitando desde que el rey la había forzado a revelar su más oscuro secreto. Sólo su madre, su padre, el Maestre Luwin, Ser Rodrick, Jory, Robb, Jon y Theon sabían acerca del... percance de su séptimo día del nombre, y ahora el rey, Ser Barristan y su futuro marido sabían sobre eso también.

"Me has estado evitando." Ni siquiera era una pregunta, sabía que lo había estado evitando y lo declaró como un hecho, dejándole no otra opción más que admitirlo.

"Así es."

"Porque pensaste que pensaría menos de ti por salvarte de los avances de un violador ebrio." De nuevo, no era una pregunta, como si prácticamente fuera una verdad que había salido de los labios de uno de los Dioses.

"No me preocupa si piensas menos de mí. Lo que si me preocupa es la forma en la que te enteraste. Era mi decisión cuando revelar ese secreto, mi pasado, mi carga, y el rey me forzó a decirlo como si fuera un deporte, como si fuera divertido verme sufrir mientras revelaba cada detalle al respecto," divulgó Caryssa alejando sus ojos de los de él. La piedad no era algo que quería ver dirigida hacia ella, especialmente no de parte de un Lannister, y especialmente no de parte de él. "Era mi decisión compartir ese secreto, y me hubiera gustado sentirme completamente cómoda contigo y con nuestra... relación, antes de decírtelo."

"Nos vamos a casar en cuatro días, puedes llamarlo un matrimonio, pequeña esposa. No te mataría aceptarlo como tal."

"Lo he aceptado!" Le espetó Caryssa, entrecerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que Jaime se había adentrado en la habitación, más cerca de lo que se consideraría apropiado para dos personas que no estaban casados y estaban sin supervisión.

"En serio? Así que no te importaría si hago esto?" Dijo Jaime, antes de tomar un paso más hacia el frente, levantar la barbilla de Caryssa con dos dedos y cubrir su boca con la suya.

Su primer beso con Jaime. Al principio se mantuvo quieta, desconcertada por la repentina acción, enojada incluso, porque cómo se atrevía a atacarla de ese modo, pero entonces su cuerpo la traicionó. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos deshicieron los puños que tenían formados y se movieron para sujetar sus brazos, y su boca se movió con la de él. Los brazos de Jaime se movieron a su cintura, encerrándola en un abrazo y acercando su cuerpo al de él, y ella ni siquiera protestó.

La mente de Caryssa, o mejor dicho su sentido común, parecía haber desaparecido, ya que simplemente sucumbió a su abrazo compartido. Sus manos viajaron por sus brazos, descubriendo que sentía cuero bajo sus dedos en vez de la fría armadura, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba de guardia ese día ya que su armadura blanca y dorada de la Guardia del Rey no estaba a la vista, o mejor dicho no la sentía. Sus dedos danzaron por sus hombros, hasta que se movieron detrás de su cuello y se enredaron en su gloriosa cabellera dorada.

Ninguno de los dos soltó al otro cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Caryssa ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

"No te importaría eso?" Repitió Jaime y Caryssa negó con la cabeza, antes de reclamar sus labios una vez más, sintiéndose desenfrenada y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

Caryssa solo había compartido besos breves con sus hermanos, con afecto familiar, y una vez con Theon. Se decían muchas cosas de Caryssa Stark, pero nadie en Invernalia decía que se retiraba de un reto. Robb la había retado a besar a Theon, y a pesar de su odio por el Isleño de Hierro, lo había besado en los labios por diez segundos, antes de alejarse y limpiarse la boca con la manga de su hermano. Eso fue cuando ella tenía once. El único otro hombre que había besado era Jory. Eso había sido en su decimoctavo día del nombre, y se había puesto más ebria de lo que había querido, y también él, y compartieron un beso descuidado, pero no por eso menos apasionado, del que ninguno volvió a hablar después.

Este beso, o estos besos, eran muy diferentes a todos los anteriores. Este era como fuego; parecía quemar y aliviar al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Jaime se movieron a su espalda baja, acercándola aún más a él, eliminando todo el espacio que había entre ellos. Su boca, Dioses su boca. Alguna vez Caryssa había pensado que no se mantenía tan célibe como debería serlo un hombre de la Guardia del Rey, y como su boca provocaba y atormentaba la suya, sabía que tenía la razón, pero se dio cuenta que al parecer no le importaba. La experiencia de él compensando la falta de experiencia de ella.

Caryssa jadeó en sorpresa cuando él mordisqueó su labio inferior, antes de aliviarlo con su lengua y justo cuando ella había abierto la boca ante su insistencia, un gritito de sorpresa hizo que ambos se separaran.

Daena tartamudeaba entre sus disculpas, antes de alejarse de la habitación, y justo cuando Caryssa estaba a punto de seguirla, arreglando su cabello y su vestido, Jaime la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, presionando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

"Habrá mucho más de eso el día de nuestra boda, mejor prepárate para eso." Murmuró Jaime, robándole otro beso antes de soltarla, dejándola sola de nuevo en su habitación.

Caryssa presionó la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios hinchados, maravillándose ante el hormigueo que aún sentía en ellos.

Tal vez, si besos como aquel venían con él, casarse con Jaime Lannister no sería tan terrible como lo había pensado al principio.

Caryssa podría incluso disfrutarlo.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola, gente maravillosa!

No es una ilusión lo que están viendo, es verdad. Dos capítulos en tres días! Es que en verdad sentía que se los debía después de estar subiendo capítulos casi cada mes, eso no se me hace muy justo. De ahora en adelante intentaré subir capítulo más seguido.

Como sea, aquí está el capítulo once! Así que demasiadas cosas pasan, pero lo más importante es que... Jaime y Caryssa se besan! Por cierto, la boda es el siguiente capítulo.

Eso quiere decir que también en el siguiente capítulo estará la noche de bodas. Quería advertirles antes porque tal vez hay algunos que no se sientan cómodos con esas escenas explicitas, así que les aviso de una vez para que lo eviten si les molesta. Si no pues lean todo y ojalá lo disfruten y haga un buen trabajo traduciendo.

También gracias a **maripserp** por su lindo comentario y sus amables y maravillosas palabras.. También, por supuesto, gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y así.

Para los que preguntaron, mi abuelita está medio grave, está en una zona aislada porque se contagió en el mismo hospital de un virus muy resistente a las medicinas, así que no sabemos cuándo mejorará. Pero gracias por sus buenos deseos y lindas palabras.

Pues eso es todo de mi parte, yo me despido y nos vemos después. Ah... casi lo olvidaba, los amo a montones a todos ustedes que hacen mi día más feliz.

Ahora sí me despido. Auf Wiedersen!

_**Bren**_


	12. La Boda Blanca

**"No importa cuan oscuro sea el momento,  
el amor y la esperanza siempre son posibles."**

**-George Chakiris**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce - La Boda Blanca**

Finalmente el día había llegado. Hoy era el día en que Caryssa se convertiría en la nueva Lady Lannister de Roca Casterly. Hoy era el día en que su padre la dirigiría entre cientos de invitados en el Gran Septo de Baelor y la entregaría a Jaime Lannister, y entonces se convertiría en su señora esposa y él en su señor esposo.

Caryssa estaba llena de nervios. Por fuera, parecía tan calmada como cualquier otro día, pero por dentro, temblaba como una hoja ante los fuertes vientos del Norte durante las nevadas del verano. La Septa Mordane y Daena la habían despertado mucho más temprano de lo que ella consideraba era necesario y prácticamente la metieron a tomar un baño con agua perfumada y caliente. Tallaron su piel hasta que Caryssa pensó que sangraría y luego lavaron su cabello con aceites aromáticos. Caryssa se preguntó qué diferencia tendría para Jaime si su cabello olía a rosas blancas o como olía regularmente, ya que sabía que después de la ceremonia él solo estaría pensando en una cosa y no sería precisamente oler su cabello.

Una vez que salió de su baño y se secó la piel, le pusieron su vestido de novia, apretando los listones de la espalda hasta que su pecho estaba ligeramente más pronunciado, algo que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco, y era un poco más difícil respirar. Incluso cuando les pidió que los soltaran un poco, la Septa le dijo que dejara de quejarse.

Observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, Caryssa no creía lo que veía. Nunca se había visto con el vestido puesto y, aunque no le agradaba la Reina en lo más mínimo, tenía que admitir que Cersei tenía excelente gusto. El vestido estaba hecho de seda blanca con una capa de encaje blanco con patrón de flores en la parte de arriba, las mangas y el busto ajustaban perfectamente, con un cinturón color hueso para resaltar la cintura, con la falda fluyendo hacia abajo pasando sus tobillos, así que tocaba el piso cuando caminaba.

Caryssa pensó que era una verdadera belleza en el vestido, maravillándose ante como se sentía contra su piel, y como se veía. Se preguntó que pensaría Jaime de él. Seguramente haría un crudo comentario acerca de que se vería mejor en el piso de su habitación que en ella.

Eventualmente, sus hermanas y la Reina y la Princesa Myrcela se reunieron con Caryssa, las jóvenes chicas mostrándose emocionadas (excepto Arya, quien se quejaba que su boda intervenía con sus lecciones de danza) por lo que pasaría en el día. Caryssa se sentó en una silla frente a su tocador, con su cabello bien cepillado y limpio, esperando a que las mujeres tras ella decidieran lo que iban a hacer con su cabello. La Reina estaba abogando por un intricado estilo sureño, mientras que la Septa Mordane quería hacer una simple trenza norteña dejando la mayoría de su cabello suelto para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

Caryssa prefería el estilo norteño. Quería sentirse cómoda y normal, pero sabía que su opinión no importaría realmente. Ni siquiera se sentía como su boda. Se sentía como la boda del reino. Parecía que todos, menos ella, podían opinar acerca de lo que sucedía, cómo sucedía y cómo se veía todo.

Cuando era una niña, de no más de nueve o diez años, le habló a su madre acerca del tipo de boda que quería. Caryssa siempre había querido casarse frente a un arciano, decir sus votos frente a los viejos dioses, casarse como lo hacían en el Norte. Su madre había sonreído y le había dicho que, cuando el momento llegara, Caryssa podría tener todo lo que deseara ya que era su día.

Sin embargo, no tenía nada de lo que quería, pero eso no significaba que no debería intentarlo.

"Me gustarían las trenzas del estilo norteño, y la corona de flores de Sansa. Me gustaría esa simple cosa, si no es mucho pedir," espetó Caryssa, mientras la reina hacía otro comentario sobre como Caryssa ya no sería una norteña una vez que se casara con su hermano, así que aferrarse a sus costumbres norteñas era casi infantil. "Estoy segura de que a Jaime le gustaría más que llevara el cabello suelto de todas maneras."

"Palomita, tu puedes hacer el peinado de tu hermana, ya que quiere algo tan simple." Comentó Cersei, sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa que le permitía a Caryssa saber que todo eso de 'simple' lo decía como un insulto.

Caryssa guardó silencio y simplemente miró a la reina mientras ésta se sentaba en un silloncito, bebiendo de una gran copa de vino. Cersei llevaba un vestido carmesí con adornos dorados, su cabello estaba recogido lejos de su rostro en uno de los diseños que había sugerido para la chica Stark. Sin embargo Caryssa sentía que se vería estúpida con su cabello de ese modo, especialmente en comparación con Cersei. Había una razón por la cual los hombres llamaban a la leona la mujer más hermosa en los Siete Reinos y Caryssa no quería otra razón para sentirse inadecuada cuando se trataba de Cersei.

Ella solamente era la Belleza del Norte, Cersei era la belleza de todo Poniente. Ni siquiera podía compararse a la mujer mayor, desde su punto de vista, pero no le dejaría a Cersei tener esa satisfacción. Caryssa tendría su propio estilo y sería ella misma sin seguir a las demás mujeres en la corte. Se mantendría leal a sí misma y a sus raíces norteñas.

Sansa estaba más que contenta de peinar a su hermana, torciendo y jalando, cepillando una y otra vez, antes de finalmente terminar. Se veía hermoso, y no tan simple como Cersei creía. Una gruesa trenza caía por su espalda, sobre una cortina de su oscuro cabello, con trenzas más pequeñas entrelazadas con la trenza principal. Sansa entonces colocó la corona de rosas blancas y de invierno sobre la cabeza de su hermana y Caryssa sonrió orgullosa.

"Gracias, cachorrita. Quedó hermoso," Comenzó Caryssa, levantándose de su asiento y besando a su hermana en la mejilla. Después volteó a mirar a Arya, sorprendida de ver su cabello bien peinado y ver que llevaba un lindo vestido gris, de diseño similar al azul claro que llevaba Sansa. "Debo estar soñando después de todo, no escuché la batalla habitual que causa tratar de ponerle un vestido a esta cachorrita."

"La Septa Mordane me dijo que no tenía permitido causar problemas en tu día especial." Bufó Arya, causando que su hermana se riera.

"Ni siquiera un poco? Eso suena completamente aburrido." Contestó Caryssa con una sonrisa en los labios. Si no podía tener a su madre con ella, sus hermanas serían suficiente consuelo. Si Arya conseguía hacer alguna travesura en su boda o en el festín después, Caryssa extrañaría su hogar un poco menos.

"Esta es la boda de mi hermano. Nadie lo dejará en ridículo, especialmente pequeños lobos salvajes." Espetó Cersei y Caryssa ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la reina, agachándose para besar a Arya en la frente, luego en la mejilla, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle algo al oído. El gesto de enojo en el rostro de la más joven de las niñas Stark desapareció casi instantáneamente, y asintió una vez.

Caryssa se enderezó antes de caminar hacia el baúl que contenía los zapatos que iba a usar. Eran grises con plata con cuentas brillantes cosidas por todos lados, eran muy bellos. Caryssa se los puso antes de girarse hacia las mujeres tras ella.

"Creo que estoy lista."

Alguien tocó en la puerta abierta y Caryssa vio a su padre de pie ahí, sus ojos fijos en ella, casi como si la vista de su hija lo deslumbrara. Caryssa se preguntó si era ella a quien veía o a Lyanna, algo que solo la molestó un poco.

"No sin esto," murmuró Ned, entrando en la habitación con un gran y pesado pedazo de tela en sus brazos. Su manto de doncella, pensó Caryssa, mientras su padre lo desdoblaba. "Tu madre comenzó a coser esto para ti cuando naciste. Se aseguró de que lo tuviera antes de dejar Invernalia."

Los ojos de Caryssa se humedecieron con lágrimas sin derramar que apenas podía contener, mientras Ned se acercaba a ella, colocando el manto sobre sus hombros y asegurándolo para que no se cayera. Caryssa no se había dado cuenta de que todas las mujeres se habían retirado, al estar tan concentrada en este hermoso momento con su padre para verlas salir para dirigirse al Gran Septo de Baelor.

Ned quería llorar por primera vez desde la caída de Bran pero no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba batallando para mantener su máscara de indiferencia, la que utilizaba cuando se sentía vulnerable, y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Ned tomó las manos de su hija en una mano, utilizando su mano libre para levantar su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, como siempre lo he estado. No se sí lo dije las suficientes veces," murmuró Ned, sus ojos fijos en sus manos por un momento antes de fijarlos en los maravillosos ojos Tully que había heredado de su madre. Lo único que no le pertenecía a Lyanna. "He peleado guerras, rebeliones, batallas... y nada me ha aterrorizado tanto como estar de pie aquí contigo el día de tu boda. El día que pierdo a mi hija con otro hombre."

"No me estás perdiendo, ya te lo dije." Caryssa trató de sonreír, hacerle saber que finalmente había aceptado su destino, pero no estaba segura de ser tan convincente. Sabía que había hombres mucho peores que Jaime Lannister, y que tal vez su matrimonio funcionaría, al igual que el de sus padres.

Ned Stark asintió, recordando sus palabras del otro día.

_Soy una Stark de Invernalia, la Loba del Norte, y tu hija, al principio, al final y siempre._

Siempre sería suya, siempre sería una loba indomable con el frío del Norte corriendo por sus venas, con la esencia de Invernalia en su sangre. Ned sabía que si Jaime Lannister pensaba que podía transformar a su hija en una leona entonces terminaría siendo un hombre miserable.

"Sé que las cosas son difíciles, que las tensiones entre nuestras familias causarán problemas, pero debes saber esto... si te lastima, lo mataré."

"Si me lastima, estará muerto mucho antes de que le puedas poner las manos encima." Declaró Caryssa y, habiendo escuchado las millones de amenazas de muerte que le había hecho a su pupilo, Theon Greyjoy, con el pasar de los años, a Ned no le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hija.

"Vamos. Todos están esperando." Dijo Ned, ofreciendo su brazo.

Ella lo tomó y Ned dirigió a su hija hacia su futuro, inseguro sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta al casarla con un Lannister.

Solo los Dioses podían ver todos los finales, y solo el tiempo decidiría si fue la elección correcta o no.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Septo se abrieron, revelando a todas las personas que la esperaban, los nervios de Caryssa habían desaparecido. Había canalizado la gracia que su madre había tratado de enseñarle y la confianza que Robb normalmente aparentaba. Mantuvo la frente en alto y una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando los murmullos de todos a su alrededor que amenazaban con distraerla.

La mano de su padre en su brazo solo sirvió para tranquilizarla mientras caminaban por el pasillo y los escalones hasta donde Jaime se encontraba, vestido de color rojo con detalles dorados, esperándola. Ned removió el manto de sus hombros, simbólicamente removiéndola de su protección y con un ademán casi dramático, Jaime removió su propio manto de la Casa Lannister y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Caryssa, haciéndola suya.

Caryssa lo miró mientras tomaba su mano y le permitía ayudarla a subir otro par de escalones hasta que estuvieron de pie frente al Septón Supremo. Jaime estaba sonriendo, no con una mueca como acostumbraba, sino con una sonrisa genuina que confundió a Caryssa. No pensaba que su matrimonio lo haría feliz, después de todo continuaría firmemente en su puesto como caballero de la Guardia del Rey. Así que por qué sonreía tan ampliamente?

El Septón Supremo avanzó hacia ellos con una tira de tela en su mano para envolver sus manos unidas, y comenzó a hablar.

"Hágase saber que Caryssa de la Casa Stark y Jaime de la Casa Lannister son un corazón," declaró el Septón Supremo, envolviendo el listón alrededor de sus manos y colocando su mano sobre las de ellos. Caryssa miró a su esposo a los ojos mientras desenvolvían el listón, y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se colocara en sus labios. "Una carne y un alma. Maldito sea aquel que busque separarlos! Mírense a los ojos y digan las palabras."

Jaime y Caryssa dijeron sus votos juntos, como dictaba la costumbre, pero Caryssa apenas se escuchaba decirlos. En todo lo que podía pensar era que ahora era una Lannister. Estaba casada.

_Nunca volvería a su hogar._

"Con este beso, te declaro mi amor." Dijo Jaime, siguiendo la tradición, sin alejar sus ojos verdes de los azules de Caryssa, antes de inclinarse y besarla firmemente en los labios, ambos separándose ante el sonido del aplauso.

Alejando sus ojos de los de su ahora esposo, Caryssa tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sonrió a la congregación, que aún aplaudía a la pareja de recién casados. Sus ojos encontraron a su familia y la sonrisa que estaba fingiendo se volvió genuina cuando vio a Sansa aplaudir con demasiado entusiasmo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Arya parecía completamente aburrida mientras aplaudía a medias y su padre mirándola con preocupación, y ella sabía que estaba dudando de su decisión una vez más.

Caryssa ya no era una Stark de nombre. Ahora el mundo la conocería como Lady Caryssa de la Casa Lannister, y por ahora, no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

Lo único que sabía era confiaba un poco en el hombre que estaba a su lado, lo suficiente como para casarse con él, y por ahora eso era suficiente.

El amor tendría que venir después.

El festín fue una pequeña reunión el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja, pero Caryssa estaba satisfecha con él. Se sentó con Jaime a la izquierda del Rey y la Reina, platicando tranquilamente con él de todo y cosas sin importancia; sobre Roca Casterly, sobre como Jaime había hecho que los sirvientes movieran sus cosas durante la ceremonia a la habitación que compartirían como marido y mujer, sobre sus tíos que habían venido a su boda y su padre que no había podido asistir.

Caryssa no estaba para nada decepcionada de que Tywin Lannister no pudiera asistir a su boda, pero si le decepcionaba que Tyrion no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Le había escrito una carta, enviándole sus más humildes disculpas por no asistir a las celebraciones, pero acababa de partir del Muro e iba camino a Invernalia antes de tomar el Camino Real de regreso a la capital. Esperaba que no se encontrara con su madre, ya que sabía que el temperamento de su madre seguramente los metería en problemas.

Caryssa suspiró. Su madre. Deseaba que su madre y sus hermanos estuvieran ahí con ella. Robb siempre le había prometido bailar con ella en su boda y amenazar a su marido advirtiéndole que la tratara bien o él mismo lo despedazaría con sus propias manos. Caryssa siempre se había reído de él cuando decía eso pero siempre se lo había agradecido. Ahora deseaba que estuviera ahí para cumplir su promesa.

Pero él estaba en Invernalia, kilómetros y kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de ella..

"Quisieras que el resto de tu familia estuviera aquí, no es así?" Preguntó Jaime, reclamando su atención y Caryssa asintió, tomando una uva de su plato y metiéndosela a la boca. No había comido mucho, sus entrañas se retorcían con nervios ante lo que vendría después, pero intentaba comer lo suficiente para que el vino que estaba bebiendo no se le subiera a la cabeza.

"Mi familia es importante para mí. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí, especialmente mi madre," suspiró Caryssa de nuevo, pero negó con la cabeza. "Bran está demasiado débil para viajar y necesita demasiados cuidados y atenciones. Y siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia. Entiendo por qué fue imposible."

"Y aun así deseas que hubieran asistido."

"Por estúpido e irracional que sea, sí. Tú deseas que tu padre hubiera podido asistir?" Preguntó Caryssa, tomando otro trago de vino para calmar sus nervios.

El banquete había transcurrido por algún tiempo y ella sabía que en cualquier omento ahora, algún lascivo y ebrio sujeto solicitaría que comenzara la ceremonia de encamamiento. Llámenla una mojigata pero siempre había pensado que la ceremonia de encamamiento era algo barbárico y de mal gusto. Sólo su esposo debería ver a una novia desnuda, no montones de hombres desconocidos.

"Realmente quieres hablar de mi padre o prefieres que nos retiremos antes de que el Rey anuncie que es hora del encamamiento?"

Caryssa lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué se comportaba tan galante, y abrió la boca para preguntarle al respecto justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia ella.

"No quiero que otro hombre vea lo que hay debajo de ese hermoso vestido tuyo. Es nuestra boda y preferiría no tener que matar a varios hombres por mirar a mi esposa desnuda." Explicó Jaime, su cálido aliento dejando la piel de su cuello tibia y hormigueante.

Caryssa nunca se había sentido atraída a otro hombre antes. Los hombres con los que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en Invernalia eran sus hermanos, su padre, el maestre y Jory. Antes creía que sentía algo más que afecto de amigos por Jory, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era amor de amigos.

Con Jaime, aunque la frustraba sin medida e algunas ocasiones y aunque podía ser grosero y verbalmente repugnante, no podía negar que era por mucho, el hombre más atractivo que había visto, que no era de su familia. Se sentía físicamente atraída hacia él, lo sabía, y había comenzado a sentirse cómoda en su compañía, lo cual es la razón de porqué había estado tanto en su contra.

En el momento de su compromiso había pensado que era lo mejor luchar contra su atracción hacia él, esconder esos sentimientos bajo un exterior gélido, en caso de que lograra hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión. Después había comenzado a conocer a Jaime, y su padre no cambió de opinión, y ella se dio cuenta que debajo de su máscara de arrogancia y rudeza, Ser Jaime no era tan malo como quería que todo el mundo pensara.

Caryssa asintió y se levantó junto con su marido. El Rey ya no estaba en su asiento y todos los demás estaban demasiado ebrios u ocupados en sus propias conversaciones para darse cuenta de que los novios se habían retirado del salón. Excepto Ned Stark. Miró a Jaime a los ojos y asintió su aprobación, sorprendiendo al hombre Lannister. Ned Stark le daba su aprobación? En verdad los tiempos habían cambiado.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Caryssa escuchó la cerradura de la puerta mientras Jaime la cerraba tras ellos, y observó que en verdad había mandado mover sus cosas. Su tocador estaba contra una pared en el fondo, con su cepillo, su espejo de mano, su alhajero y sus cosas para el cabello cuidadosamente colocadas sobre él. Se movió a su armario y vio que sus vestidos estaban colgados junto a la ropa de Jaime. Sus libros estaban en una repisa y los baúles con sus zapatos y sus armas estaban junto a su tocador.

El alivio de ver sus cosas, cosas de casa, casi se evaporó completamente cuando vio la gran cama.

"Espero que todo sea de tu agrado. Tu hermana le dio a tu doncella una lista de cosas que te gustaría que trajeran. Va a traer a tu loba en un par de días una vez que nos instalemos." Le informó Jaime, ofreciéndole una copa de vino que Caryssa aceptó con gusto, tomando largos tragos del vino dulce de Dorne para calmar sus nervios una vez más.

Caryssa se alejó de él y caminó hacia su tocador, donde colocó su copa de vino y comenzó a quitarse todos los broches y trenzas que Sansa le había puesto. Le dio un poco más de tiempo, pero Jaime sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo debido a sus nervios. Lo sintió tras ella antes de incluso saber que estaba ahí, así que no se sorprendió cuando sus dedos cepillaron su cabello sobre su hombro, antes de moverse a los amarres de su vestido.

La loba mordió su labio mientras los dedos de Jaime la tocaban casi imperceptiblemente cada que desataba un listón, más excitada por un simple toque de lo que pensó que estaría. De vez en cuando Jaime presionaba sus labios contra la suave piel de su cuello y hombros, y Caryssa tuvo que contener suspiros de placer. Estaba siendo gentil. Más gentil de lo que Cersei le había dicho que esperara.

_Cersei la había llamado una tarde a tomar el té con ella en su solar y, como era la Reina, Caryssa tuvo que aceptar la invitación. Apenas habían servido el té y Caryssa había bebido el primer trago cuando Cersei comenzó a hablar sobre su boda por venir, la única conversación que la chica Stark parecía tener con todos conforme se acercaba su boda._

_Hablaron educadamente sobre su vestido que ya estaba listo, y si sería su padre o el Rey quien la llevaría al altar. Caryssa había elegido a su padre, aunque le había agradecido al rey su oferta, y la reina pareció aliviada por su respuesta. Entonces la conversación tomó un giro no deseado, desde el punto de vista de Caryssa al menos._

_"Le dijo su madre que esperar del lecho nupcial, Lady Caryssa?" Preguntó Cersei, y el cuerpo de Caryssa se tensó y trató de ganar tiempo tomando otro sorbo de té, antes de colocar la taza de nuevo en la mesa._

_"Sí, Alteza. Por qué la pregunta?"_

_"Simplemente dudo que te haya preparado para Jaime. Eso es todo, pequeña loba. Después de todo, Jaime es un guerrero, un caballero de la Guardia del Rey. Los guerreros son más toscos al tomar a una mujer que la mayoría de los hombres. Robert era igual. Todo dulzura y cortesía en público, y brutal cuando tomó mi virginidad," declaró Cersei, como si fuera perfectamente normal discutir tales cosas en el té de la tarde con la mujer que odiabas, quien se iba a casar con tu hermano. "Imagino que Jaime será igual. Seguramente no habrá tenido muchas oportunidades de saciar sus deseos mientras estábamos en ese lugar del norte que llamas hogar. Sin embargo, cumplirás con tu deber como su esposa y soportarás el dolor que te cause, y parirás sus hijos. No es así, Lady Stark?"_

_"Sí Alteza." Espetó Caryssa con los dientes apretados, sin saber que su futuro marido había escuchado cada palabra que su hermana había dicho._

"No voy a lastimarte esposa." Murmuró Jaime contra su piel, su vestido deslizándose por su cuerpo cuando él desató el último nudo, y cayendo a sus pies, dejándola en un delgado camisón blanco.

"Bien," consiguió decir Caryssa, girándose para mirarlo, sorprendida de ver que se había quitado su jubón y su camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Caryssa sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras lo miraba, pero alejó su mirada de su pecho y la dirigió a su rostro. "Porque silo hicieras, te tendrías que acostumbrar a tus manos más que a mí."

Jaime rio ruidosamente ante sus palabras, causando que una mirada indignada apareciera en el rostro de su esposa. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

"En serio, pequeña esposa? Crees que podrías sobrevivir sin mi saciando tus propios deseos?" Preguntó Jaime, inclinándose para presionar febrilmente sus labios contra los de ella. Caryssa jadeó contra su boca, sus manos volando a sujetar sus hombros para evitar caerse debido a su apasionado beso. Jaime envolvió su cintura con un brazo, acercándola a él, mientras el otro se enredaba en su largo y oscuro cabello, mientras ambas bocas se movían al unísono, ambos queriendo tomar tanto del otro como fuera posible. Jaime se alejó demasiado pronto, Caryssa aún inclinándose hacia su beso fantasma. "Crees que podrías vivir sin eso?"

"Es-estoy segura de que podría encontrar algún modo de entretenerme. Podría leer, podría-" Jaime la interrumpió con otro beso igual de apasionado, sus manos sujetando sus muslos con fuerza mientras la levantaba del suelo, las piernas de Caryssa instintivamente envolviendo su cadera. Caryssa jadeó cuando lo sintió firme contra su estómago, y Jaime tomó su sorpresa como una oportunidad para meter la lengua en su boca. Su propia lengua se movió titubeante para enredarse con la de él, y orgullo estalló en su pecho cuando escucho un gemido salir del pecho de Jaime.

Jaime los dirigió a la cama, rompiendo su beso para colocar a Caryssa de nuevo de pie, antes de lenta y tentadoramente quitarse el pantalón, quedándose tan desnudo como el día de su nacimiento. Los ojos de Caryssa se agrandaron ligeramente mientras miraba hacia abajo, antes de abruptamente mirar de nuevo el rostro de su esposo, con las mejillas ardientes de vergüenza.

"No hay necesidad de sonrojarse querida esposa, ahora estamos casados. Lo que significa que puedes examinarme y a mi verga todo lo que quieras. Incluso te aliento a que lo hagas," dijo Jaime burlonamente y Caryssa lo miró con sarcasmo, deseando que utilizara lenguaje menos abrasivo cuando ella claramente estaba tan nerviosa. "Vas a dejarme desnudo a mí solo?"

Aún con la mirada fija en él, Caryssa encontró el borde de su camisón y lo levantó, quitándoselo por la cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo. En lugar de cubrirse, como sus inseguridades internas le recomendaban que hiciera, levantó la cabeza y mantuvo sus brazos a los costados mientras los ojos de Jaime vagaban por su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que él se sentía atraído hacia ella, podía ver la evidencia muy claramente así que trató de ignorar las vocecitas en su cabeza que le decían lo contrario. Curiosamente todas sonaban como Cersei.

Jaime no se le echó encima como ella esperaba, como le Reina le había dicho que lo haría. No, en vez de eso caminó frente a ella, sus ojos siguiéndolo mientras se sentaba en la cama, antes de extender su brazo para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia él. La jaló hacia su regazo, sonriendo ante el gemido involuntario que soltó Caryssa cuando su pene rozó su entrada, antes de silenciar el delicioso sonido con un beso. Ella colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, juntando las cejas cuando sintió un incómodo, más no desagradable, calor en su vientre. Se movió ligeramente en el regazo de Jaime, jadeando contra su boca ante la sensación satisfactoria que creaba esa fricción.

Su esposo la colocó sobre su espalda, negándose a romper el beso de nuevo y la encerró bajo su cuerpo. Ordinariamente, Caryssa no hubiera aceptado esto, ya que no le gustaba nada que la encerrara, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en el musculoso hombre dorado que estaba sobre ella para preocuparse demasiado sobre la posición en la que estaba.

"Tengo curiosidad," jadeó Jaime contra su boca, besándola una vez más antes de continuar. "Habías pensado alguna vez cómo sería acostarte con tu futuro marido?"

Caryssa abrió la boca para contestar pero lo único que salió de ella fue un suspiro de placer mientras Jaime le succionaba un pezón con su boca, succionando y pellizcándolo ligeramente con los dientes. Una vez que la hizo gemir, se detuvo y continuó besando su cuerpo, lamiendo el valle de sus pechos antes de hacer un camino de besos hacia su estómago. Caryssa lo sintió separarle las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando lo sintió besar la parte interna de su muslo y luego sintió su cálido aliento contra el húmedo calor entre sus muslos. Se miraron a los ojos mientras él pasaba su lengua por su cálida humedad, sus ojos abriéndose de placer y sorpresa.

"Qu-qué estás haciendo?" Su voz era temblorosa, sin aliento y no estaba segura de que esto fuera apropiado, incluso entre un hombre y su esposa. Su madre definitivamente no le había hablado de eso, y en ese caso tampoco Ros, la puta de Theon. Tal vez Theon no era tan hábil en la cama como le gustaba presumir, por que Caryssa había, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, _disfrutado _lo que Jaime había hecho, especialmente disfrutaba verlo entre sus piernas.

"Sólo confía en mí. Se sentirá bien." La voz de Jaime era suave y seductora, y enviaba escalofríos por su espalda.

Ella asintió y él movió su boca de nuevo para besar sus suaves pliegues, sintiendo su cuerpo rendirse ante sus movimientos. Jaime escuchó los ruidos que ella hacía mientras la lamía con delicadeza, antes de empujar su lengua dentro de ella. Los gemidos de Caryssa casi parecían hacer eco por la habitación, especialmente cuando su esposo deslizó un dedo y luego otro dentro de ella, jadeando ante lo estrecha que se sentía.

Caryssa enredó sus dedos en el dorado cabello de su esposo mientras el continuaba lamiendo, besando y succionándola hasta que se estrechó contra sus dedos, su nombre repetidamente saliendo de sus labios mientras la llevaba a la cima del placer. Jaime frotó ese pequeño montón de nervios con su pulgar, causando que su cadera se moviera violentamente mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de espasmos alrededor de sus dedos.

Caryssa jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras bajaba de la cima a donde Jaime la había llevado.

Podía sentir que estaba temblando, tanto del placer que acababa de experimentar como de anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, mientras Jaime subía por su cuerpo. La besó, tratando de distraerla mientras se colocaba ante su entrada, empujando la cabeza de su pene hacia adentro. Estaba duro como una roca, casi dolorosamente, debido a haber escuchado todos esos suspiros sin aliento y gemidos que salieron de su boca mientras él la llenaba de placer. Su cuerpo relajado se tensó ligeramente ante la intrusión, pero el susurró palabras reconfortantes en su oído que la relajaron de nuevo, antes de introducirse lentamente en ella.

El enganchó una pierna de Caryssa alrededor de su cadera, mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba su virginidad. Ella apretó los dientes ante el dolor, desesperada por no gritar, pero los labios de Jaime sobre los suyos la obligaron a relajar su mandíbula de nuevo.

"Te sientes increíble Ryssa. Relájate. El dolor disminuirá," murmuró Jaime contra sus labios, sus manos acariciando su costado. En lugar de contestar, Caryssa enterró su rostro en su hombro, mordiéndose el labio ante el malestar que sentía. "Te prometo nada más que placer de ahora en adelante."

Jaime se mantuvo inmóvil el mayor tiempo posible, resistiendo la necesidad de moverse para permitir que el cuerpo de Caryssa se acostumbrara a él, pero pronto tuvo que moverse. Al principio, sus lentas embestidas dentro de ella no hicieron nada más que disminuir la incomodidad que sentía, pero pronto, destellos de placer comenzaron a surgir, y sus gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en suspiros de placer que eran a la vez los gemidos de satisfacción de Jaime.

Esto es maravilloso, pensó, mientras movía su cadera con la de él, alentándolo a moverse más rápido. Jaime se movió ligeramente, empujando más profundo con cada embestida, encontrando su punto de placer y repitiendo la acción una y otra vez cuando sintió sus paredes comenzar a estrecharse contra él. Caryssa temía ser demasiado ruidosa, aunque sabía que la mayoría de la gente aún estaría en el banquete, así que ahogó sus gritos presionando su boca contra el hombro de su esposo, aunque él ni se dio cuenta.

Caryssa rodeó la cadera de Jaime con sus piernas, sintiendo un deseo de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como fuera posible.

Después de algunas embestidas más, Jaime sintió las uñas de su esposa enterrarse en la piel de su espalda cuando ella llegó a la cima de nuevo, sus gemidos de éxtasis ahogados por su boca en su hombro, así que él aumentó la velocidad, persiguiendo su propio final hasta que terminó con fuerza, vaciando su semilla dentro de ella.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad cuando Jaime salió de ella y rodó sobre su espalda junto a ella, Caryssa tuvo que resistir la necesidad de reír. Había estado tan en contra de casarse con Jaime, de casarse con cualquiera en absoluto, y sin embargo venía con este maravilloso beneficio. Tal vez la vida de casada no sería tan mala.

Caryssa casi chilló sorprendida cuando su esposo la jaló hacía él, abrazándola contra él. Caryssa descansó la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo cuando sintió los labios de su esposo contra su cabello húmedo, su mano acariciando su brazo y su espalda.

Ese movimiento, al igual que toda la actividad que habían tenido, la arrullaron a un sueño tranquilo, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras soñaba.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola, queridos lectores!

Les dije que los recompensaría, tres capítulos en una semana! Además la boda y la noche de bodas!

En fin, LLEGÓ LA BODA BLANCA! Esta fue mi primera vez traduciendo escenas sexuales, candentes, emocionantes o como quieran llamarles, así que por favor díganme si lo hice bien...! Solo sean gentiles conmigo *guiño*. Así que la boda ya sucedió y el próximo capítulo será el principio del torneo de la Mano, y será la primera aparición pública de Caryssa como Lady Lannister. Habrá más interacciones entre Caryssa y Baelish, más escenas sensuales entre Jaime y Caryssa y algunas cosillas con la familia Stark.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han leído, a todos los que han comentado y han seguido esta historia.

No creo subir capítulo hasta la próxima semana, por eso los consentí con tres capítulos. Pero de todos modos subiré capítulos tan pronto como pueda, les parece?

Por favor díganme lo que piensan de esta historia, cuéntenme sus dudas e inquietudes y por única ocasión estaré dando spoilers hasta el domingo 13 de Septiembre en la noche, así que mándenme mensaje con todo lo que quieran saber y yo les contestaré.

Pues eso es todo de mi parte, nos vemos en unos cuantos días.

Au Revoir !

**_Bren_**


	13. AN: Noticia Importante Actualización

Hola chicos, me disculpo por adelantado si los hice creer que era capítulo nuevo. Desgraciadamente no lo es, y digo desgraciadamente porque no lo será en algo de tiempo.

Escribo esto tal vez en el peor momento de mi vida hasta ahora, tal vez no debería contárselos pero lo haré de todos modos para que entiendan mis motivos. Hoy, 10 de Octubre a las 7 de la mañana mataron a dos de mis más queridos tíos, el dolor que siento ahora es realmente indescriptible y por esa razón he decidido no subir capítulo nuevo hasta que al menos me sienta con energía para hacer algo. No abandonaré esta historia, eso se los garantizo pero por ahora estará en pausa.

Quise compartir esto con ustedes porque no es broma cuando les digo que los quiero al final de cada capítulo y por que siento que merecen una explicación. Pues espero que lo comprendan y sepan perdonarme.

***Una pequeña actualización**

Escribo esto el día 17 de Noviembre para agradecer a todas las lindas personas que me dieron el pésame y me expresaron su apoyo, en serio gracias, realmente me ayudó a seguir adelante. Pues apenas ha pasado poco más de un mes y aún no lo asimilo por completo, creo que mi subconsciente aun cree que todo fue un mal sueño y que los volveré a ver. Personalmente creo que sí los volveré a ver pero espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **MorganaPofW**, **Alukalala**, **mariserp** y a **Alejandra Reyes **por sus mensajes de apoyo y por sus lindas palabras. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

He decidido que ya es momento de comenzar de nuevo, de intentar seguir con mi rutina normal, y es por eso que he establecido fechas específicas para subir capítulos y planeo seguirlas hasta que se haya vuelto una rutina y todo esto quede atrás.

Las fechas están en mi perfil pero las pondré aquí de todos modos.

**She Runs With Wolves And Lions**

Noviembre 23 y 28

Diciembre 5, 12, 19, 24 y 31

Enero 9, 16, 21 (mi cumpleaños :D) y 30

Los quiero

Bren


	14. El Favor del Lobo

**"Se fiel a las pequeñas cosas, porque es en ellas donde reside tu fortaleza."**

**-Madre Teresa**

* * *

**Capítulo Trece - El Favor del Lobo**

La semana siguiente a su boda pasó rápidamente. El día siguiente a su boda, Caryssa y Jaime no habían dejado su cama. Necesitó un poco de convencimiento pero Jaime eventualmente consiguió mantener a su esposa en su cama todo el día, aprendiendo todo o que había que saber sobre su cuerpo, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Caryssa creía saber que el cansancio era cuando su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, pero no lo había sentido hasta entonces, hasta que Jaime la había tomado en todas las maneras que él deseaba, y que ella también deseaba, hasta que ambos colapsaban en las sábanas, apenas capaces de moverse para abrazarse una vez más.

Habían caído en una rutina desde entonces. Jaime la despertaba introduciendo sus dedos en ella, luego hacían el amor o simplemente lo hacían, dependiendo de si ella estaba feliz o no de que la despertaran, y luego ella se quedaría en cama un poco más cuando él se vestía y salía para entrenar con los demás hombres de la Guardia Real. Entonces Daena la sacaba de la cama, la aseaba y vestía, antes de decidir qué haría ese día.

Siendo la futura Lady de la Roca, cuando su esposo decidiera retirarse de la Guardia Real como le habían ofrecido, no tenía realmente deber alguno en la Fortaleza, aparte de desayunar con la familia real de vez en cuando. Después de la primera vez que había desayunado con los Baratheon, teniendo al Rey haciendo crudas preguntas sobre la vida íntima de Jaime y ella, Cersei haciendo comentarios desdeñosos y el Príncipe siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre y haciendo groseras afirmaciones sobre su vida sexual, decidió que no haría de esas visitas algo regular, prefería desayunar con Jaime o con su propia familia.

Este día, sin embargo, no tenía que batallar para encontrar algo en que ocupar su tiempo mientras su esposo cumplía sus deberes para con el Rey. Este día era el comienzo del Torneo de la Mano. Caballeros de todo Poniente habían viajado a la capital para tomar parte, y gente de todo el país se habían congregado en la capital para observar las festividades.

Caryssa estaba emocionada. Su madre le había contado historias de los torneos, de caballeros y campeones y las doncellas que eran seleccionadas para ser la reina del amor y la belleza. Ella no era una romántica empedernida como su hermana, Sansa, pero si le encantaban esas historias por la emoción y gozo que debió haber sentido su madre al ser parte de ellas.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Jaime había sido lento con ella, igual que el día que consumaron su matrimonio, sus embestidas lentas y suaves, como si estuviera tratando de no cansarse antes de tomar parte en los eventos de ese día. Fue sólo hasta que ella vio estrellas y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes mientras llegaba al orgasmo, que empezó a acelerar el ritmo, persiguiendo su propia satisfacción, antes de colapsar junto a ella.

Caryssa sonrió una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, volteando a ver a Jaime cuando sintió que él la observaba.

"Nunca pensé que estarías de buena gana en mi cama, conmigo. Debajo de todo ese hielo _hay_ fuego, como dijo Tyrion." Comentó Jaime, acomodando el cabello de Caryssa sobre su hombro desnudo.

Caryssa tenía muchos camisones, pero con la lujuria insaciable de Jaime nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos. Lo había intentado una vez, pero su señor esposo solo se había frustrado tanto con la barrera entre sus cuerpos que terminó rompiéndolo para quitárselo. Caryssa había estado furiosa, y se lo mostró enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo mientras la tomaba, mordiendo su hombro con tanta fuerza que rompió la piel accidentalmente. Ella no se disculpó y él no pidió disculpa alguna, simplemente se rió de la marca, antes de abrazarla contra él.

"Nuestra cama, esposo. Y una persona no puede ser ambos hielo y fuego. Se derretirían por el calor y extinguirían sus propias llamas, y estoy segura de que estarías lleno de tristeza si tu Dama de Hielo se derritiera hasta ser nada." Dijo Caryssa con tono de burla mientras se colocaba sobre sus muslos, montándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Seguramente lo estaría. Me he acostumbrado a regresar a una obediente e insaciable esposa calentando mi-nuestra cama," contestó Jaime, sus dedos sosteniendo ligeramente las caderas de su esposa, corrigiéndose cuando ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en un brazo. Él la golpeó en el trasero, antes de colocarla sobre la cama en un movimiento tan rápido que ella no estaba muy segura de como lo había hecho. "Y, aunque me gustaría mucho tomar a mi dulce esposa una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudiera caminar sin recordarme entre sus piernas, tengo un torneo que comenzar a ganar."

Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco ante su arrogancia mientras él se alejaba de ella con un beso de despedida y comenzaba a vestirse. Su armadura lo estaría esperando en su tienda en el campo del torneo, así que simplemente se puso su túnica, pantalones y botas, volteando hacia su esposa una vez que terminó de vestirse para encontrarla observándolo bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, recordando que tenía una cosa que pedirle antes de dirigirse al torneo, y se acomodó a su lado acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

"Lady Caryssa Lannister, querida esposa, podrías darme una prenda para la suerte?" Preguntó Jaime, sus ojos brillando mientras la observaba, desafiándola a decir que no. Caryssa le sonrió con malicia, alejando su mano antes de salir de la cama. Al principio había estado insegura de caminar desnuda por su habitación frente a él, pero lo había hecho una vez y él la había tomado ferozmente contra la pared, entonces Caryssa decidió que tal vez ser más exhibicionista no estaba tan mal.

"Como sabes que no le he dado mi favor a alguno de tus competidores?" Le preguntó Caryssa mientras elegía el vestido que vestiría para el comienzo del torneo. Escogió un vestido azul claro, un color que hacía que sus azules ojos Tully resaltaran, con una línea de peluche en las mangas, se giró hacia él y le mostró el vestido para ver si lo aprobaba. Aunque en realidad no importaba. Se vestía para ella misma, pero descubrió que le gustaba la pequeña rutina que habían desarrollado.

"A quién le darías tu favor en lugar de tu esposo?" Preguntó Jaime mientras asentía, apreciando el modo en que ese color iba con su pálida piel. No tenía colores Lannister en su vestuario, causando que Jaime se preguntara cómo se vería vestida de carmesí. Haría que la costurera real le hiciera algunos vestidos. No podía permitir que la gente pensara que aún era una Stark de nombre, no cuando ahora era suya.

"Escuché que Lord Loras de la Casa Tyrell estará en la justa hoy. Tal vez le de mi favor. He escuchado que es muy atractivo." Bromeó Caryssa mientras se ponía el vestido, tratando de ajustar las ataduras de su corsé hasta donde alcanzaba, hasta que las manos de Jaime reemplazaron las suyas.

Lo ajustó un poco más apretado de lo que era necesario, causando que su esposa frunciera el ceño y sujetara la mesa de su tocador para apoyarse. Incluso la Septa Mordane era más gentil que él, y ella ajustaba sus vestidos tan apretados que a Caryssa a veces le costaba respirar. Cuando su vestido estuvo ajustado, Jaime la giró entre sus brazos y presionó su boca contra la de ella, poseyéndola completamente, pero justo cuando ella comenzaba a responder, él se alejó.

A quién le darás tu prenda, esposa?" Sonrió Jaime en señal de victoria ante la aturdida mirada de Caryssa, hasta que ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

"Aunque encuentro extrañamente atractivos tus hábitos posesivos, por favor no ataques al chico Tyrell simplemente porque dije que escuché que era atractivo," instruyó Caryssa, mientras se dirigía a su tocador para tomar su broche en forma de lobo huargo. Era importante para ella. Más importante que pedazos de listón o un pañuelo con sus iniciales cosidas en una orilla. Se giró hacia él, sus dedos acariciando reverentemente su broche, antes de ofrecérselo a él. "Aquí está mi favor, esposo. No lo pierdas o le hagas daño, o te cortaré la cabeza. Fue un regalo de mi tío Brandon antes de que muriera. Me lo dio en mi segundo día del nombre. Es todo lo que tengo de él."

Jaime asintió, tomando el broche, antes de planear mentalmente donde lo colocaría para la gente lo notara. Si su favor hubiera sido un listón o un pañuelo hubiera sido más fácil colocarlo amarrado sobre la armadura que protegía su brazo, pero ahora tendría que pensar en algo más ingenioso.

Caryssa sonrió, observando la expresión pensativa de Jaime, antes de continuar de arreglarse. Dirigiéndose hacia su alhajero, sacó su collar y lo ajustó alrededor de su cuello, justo cuando Daena tocaba para anunciarse, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Rhaenyra apresurándose a entrar para ver a su ama. La loba huargo cuidaba su habitación por la noche, incluso aunque le habían conseguido una gran cama para perro que estaba colocada junto a la chimenea.

"Oh, miladi, ya está vestida!" Exclamó Daena sorprendida. Caryssa tuvo que contener una risita, mientras se arrodillaba para acariciar a Rhaenyra. Su primera semana compartiendo su cama con un hombre, con Jaime, la había dejado algo inútil cuando se trataba de prepararse para el día.

"Aún necesito cepillar y peinar mi cabello Daena, si eso está bien?" Preguntó Caryssa, ignorando a Jaime cuando resopló. Se había dado cuenta de que su esposa era probablemente más gentil y amable con los sirvientes y la gente del pueblo que con los Lores y Ladies de alta cuna, y lo sorprendía sin mesura, incluso después de que Caryssa le explicara que debería ser un trabajo difícil correr de un lado a otro todo el día para limpiar los desastres de los Lores y Ladies mientras cumplían todos sus caprichos.

"Por supuesto, miladi." Contestó Daena, moviéndose hacia ella, apresurándola a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su tocador y tomando su largo cabello negro en sus manos para comenzar a cepillarlo.

"Te buscaré en las gradas, querida esposa."

"Estaré sentada junto a Sansa y Arya, así que encuentra el brillante cabello rojo de Sansa y yo seré la mujer ligeramente más alta vestida de azul." Bromeó Caryssa, escuchándolo reírse ligeramente mientras salía de la habitación, silbando para que Rhaenyra lo siguiera.

Sorpresivamente, Jaime y Rhaenyra se llevaban muy bien. Caryssa esperaba tener que mantener a Rhaenyra con Arya, por temor a que decidiera que no le agradaba el nuevo esposo de su ama y tratara de atacarlo. Jaime se les unía durante sus paseos por los jardines y ella sabía que le daba comida extra cuando pensaba que Caryssa no se daba cuenta, Rhaenyra confiaba en él, y eso hacía más fácil que Caryssa confiara en él, porque sabía que la intuición de Rhaenyra cuando se trataba de las personas siempre era correcta.

Caryssa no se preocupaba de por qué había llamado a la loba, adivinando que iba a llevar a Rhaenyra para entretenerse un rato antes del torneo y que después la mandaría de regreso con un escudero. Solo esperaba que escogiera a alguien que no mojara sus pantalones cuando viera a la loba. Cuando ella y Rhaenyra caminaban por los jardines, toda la gente que encontraban en su camino se alejaba lo más rápido posible, excepto por Baelish. El par de veces que había paseado con Rhaenyra sin Jaime, cuando estaba en guardia o entrenando, casi siempre se encontraba con Baelish.

No le agradaba. Esa mirada, el brillo en sus ojos, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. El modo en que ella tenía que repetir sus palabras y encontrar el mensaje oculto. Baelish era ambicioso, Jaime se lo había dicho, pero qué tan lejos llegaría para conseguir el poder, era algo que aún quedaba por verse. Caryssa sabía que estaba lanzando dudas sobre Tyrion, y ella solo esperaba que su madre fuera lo suficientemente sabia para no tratar de encontrar al pequeño león antes de que su padre encontrara algunas pruebas.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Daena había terminado de peinarla.

"Qué opina, miladi?"

"Es hermoso, Daena. Gracias. Sansa envidiará tu trabajo." La halagó Caryssa, poniéndose de pie, mientras Daena se dirigía de prisa a su baúl y sacaba un par de zapatos azules que combinaran con su vestido. Caryssa ajustó su daga en su pierna en cuanto Daena le dio la espalda. Le agradaba la chica, pero sospechaba que trabajaba bajo el pulgar de Cersei, así que no quería que el hecho de que llevaba una daga secreta llegara a oídos de la reina.

Se colocó el par de zapatos, murmurándole las gracias a Daena mientras la chica la acompañaba a su solar para tomar sus alimentos matutinos. Consistían en su mayoría de fruta, pan, mantequilla y mermelada, y un poco de tocino. Caryssa comió deprisa, consciente de que pronto escucharía los golpecitos impacientes de Arya en la puerta de su solar, y como si su hermana hubiera presentido ese pensamiento, el ataque a la madera comenzó.

Daena las dejó entrar, sin sorprenderse al ver que Rhaenyra venía con ellas cuando Arya la sostuvo de su correa, sonriendo educadamente a la Septa Mordane quien venía como chaperona.

"Ya comieron ambas?" Preguntó Caryssa, notando la cantidad de comida que o se había comido.

"Comieron muy bien cuando desayunaron esta mañana." Contestó en su lugar la Septa Mordane, Caryssa asintió dirigiéndose a Daena.

"Has comido esta mañana?"

"Aun no miladi. Los miembros de servicio siempre comemos después de nuestros lores y ladies." Contestó Daena. Caryssa la acomodó en su asiento vacío, ignorando las quejas de la muchacha. Ella sabía lo que Daena comería con el resto de los sirvientes más tarde en la cocina, tal vez algunos restos de fruta y pan, pero sabía que una chica en crecimiento necesitaba comer más. Caryssa opinaba que Daena era demasiado delgada para ser saludable.

"Insisto en que comas algo. Una vez que hayas comido, puedes continuar con tus deberes," declaró Caryssa, con un tono de voz que no dejaba mucho lugar para discusiones, y Daena simplemente asintió. "La Septa Mordane y yo llevaremos a las chicas al torneo, así que tendrás la mayor parte del día para hacer lo que tú quieras. Solamente asegúrate de que alguien saque a pasear a Rhaenyra al medio día."

"Es muy amable miladi. Gracias."

Caryssa sonrió, antes de hacer una seña para que sus hermanas y la Septa la siguieran fuera de la habitación.

"Estás emocionada por el torneo Ryssa? Le diste tu favor a Ser Jaime?" Preguntó Sansa, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el campo del torneo. Caryssa giró la cabeza para sonreírle ligeramente a su hermana menor, quien había entrelazado sus brazos en cuanto salieron por la puerta. Arya caminaba al otro lado de Caryssa, aunque Caryssa sabía que la pequeña loba no la tomaría del brazo. Simplemente no iba con ella.

"Lo estoy, y sí, lo hice." Contestó Caryssa, y Sansa la revisó de pies a cabeza, tratando de identificar lo que faltaba para saber que buscar. Sansa pensó que le habría dado a Ser Jaime el collar que la tía Lyanna le había dado cuando era un bebé, pero aun colgaba de su cuello. Entonces Sansa lo vio, o mejor dicho no lo vio. Su broche en forma de lobo huargo que normalmente usaba en su vestido no estaba. Caryssa casi brincó en el aire cuando Sansa comenzó a reírse, su risa ligera y alegre pero más fuerte de lo que la joven chica acostumbraba.

"Le diste a Ser Jaime tu broche de lobo. El león dorado usando el broche que representa a su loba plateada. Realmente debe amarte," declaró Sansa y Caryssa mantuvo su sonrisa. No quería arruinar las nociones románticas de Sansa sobre caballeros y sus damas. Sabía que ella y Jaime no estaban enamorados. Estaban... satisfechos con su matrimonio, con la compañía del otro, pero no era amor. No era lo suficientemente tonta para creer que su matrimonio y su evidente atracción física era amor. "A Joffrey ni siquiera le agrado."

"Una cosa que debes aprender sobre los hombres, querida hermana, es que es más fácil herir su ego que inflarlo . Cuando Nymeria lo atacó y Arya lo venció, eso hirió su ego y su orgullo, y está enojado contigo porque tú lo presenciaste todo," declaró Caryssa, tratando de calmar la mente de su hermana. "Solamente tendrás que esperar a que recobre su cordura. Es solo un chico, después de todo. Si no lo hace... tal vez podría persuadir a mi esposo para que interfiera."

"Crees que lo hará? Joffrey, quiero decir. Crees que recobrará su cordura?"

"Lo creo. Sin duda lo hará con la ayuda de la reina. Los hombres siempre necesitan un empujoncito de una mujer para volver a sus sentidos, antes de asegurar que lo lograron ellos solos," bromeó Caryssa, causando que una sonrisa iluminara el rostro de su hermana una vez más. "Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final."

* * *

El torneo aún no había comenzado pero el Rey ya estaba borracho, el vino se derramaba de su cuerno cuando no lo sujetaba con fuerza. Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar al frente. Estaban sentados junto al palco real, justo frente a Lord Renly, el hermano menor del Rey. Había un espacio junto a Caryssa reservado para su padre, pero él tenía otros asuntos que atender y probablemente no asistiría hasta el día siguiente.

Caryssa vio a Sansa sonreírle a Joffrey en su visión periférica y lo vio alejar la mirada, dejando a Sansa muy decepcionada. Caryssa tomó su mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para recordarle que debía darle tiempo, cuando una voz le causó escalofríos y la detuvo.

"Pelea de enamorados?"

"Lo siento. Lo...?" comenzó Sansa, sin saber exactamente que decirle al extraño hombre que estaba frente a ellas. Notó que Caryssa no parecía muy complacida de verlo, sintió que su hermana apretaba un poco su mano y supo que Caryssa no confiaba en él. Así que Sansa dudaba en hacerlo también.

"Sansa, querida, él es Lord Baelish. Asistió a la boda de tu hermana." Le informó la Septa Mordane, y Caryssa fingió una sonrisa.

"Y fue una novia muy hermosa. Espero que la vida de casada sea de su agrado, Lady Lannister." Cuestionó Baelish y Caryssa asintió, aunque no tenía deseos de hablar con Meñique sobre su matrimonio.

"Ha sido una iluminadora experiencia. Jaime ha sido muy amable conmigo," contestó Caryssa honestamente, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, dirigiéndole esa extraña sonrisa que la enervaba. Caryssa volteó a ver a Sansa. "Lord Baelish es un viejo amigo de madre de cuando aún vivía en Aguasdulces."

"Sí, he conocido a su madre por un largo, largo tiempo." Añadió Baelish, sonriendo a las dos muchachas que le recordaban tanto a su amor no correspondido.

Sansa era Catelyn en cuerpo, pero la terquedad y educada cortesía en Caryssa no venía solamente de los Stark. Él sabía que la loba no confiaba en él, aún no, pero podía persuadirla. Sus ojos azules eran exactamente iguales a los de su madre, tanto así que si su cabello fuera rojo, podría estar viendo a una joven Catelyn. El mundo hablaba de Caryssa por lo parecida que era a su difunta tía, pero Petyr podía ver su parecido con Catelyn, en el modo en el que se presentaba, sus ojos y la curva de su boca. La Loba del Norte no era cien por ciento Stark, como le gustaba creer. También era Tully en partes iguales.

"Por qué te llaman Meñique?" Preguntó Arya, sorprendiendo a Sansa y a la Septa. Baelish podía ver que la nueva Lady Lannister no estaba sorprendida por la curiosidad de su hermana menor, suspirando para sus adentros y él pudo ver que estaba resistiendo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

"No seas grosera!" La reprendió la Septa, pero Caryssa se sorprendió cuando Baelish simplemente se rió.

"No, está bien," declaró Lord Baelish, y giró su cuerpo para dirigirse mejor a las cuatro mujeres. "Cuando era un niño, era muy pequeño, y vengo de un pequeño pedazo de tierra llamado los Dedos, así que ya ven, es un apodo extremadamente ingenioso. Casi tan ingenioso como lo es la Belleza del Norte para describir a una hermosa mujer norteña."

"Ha apostado en el torneo de hoy, Lord Baelish?" Preguntó Caryssa, ignorando el incómodo escalofrío que había sufrido por su intento de halago.

"No miladi. He aprendido mi lección cuando se trata de las apuestas, pero estoy seguro de que su señor esposo ganará. Normalmente lo hace cuando el Rey le permite competir. Le dio su favor?"

"Él es mi esposo, Lord Baelish. No sería apropiado que le diera mi favor a cualquier otro caballero."

"No, supong-" Caryssa casi estuvo agradecida por el repentino ataque, aunque pudo ver que la Reina definitivamente no lo estaba, cuando interrumpió lo que fuera que Lord Baelish iba a decir a continuación.

"He estado aquí por días!" Rugió el Rey Robert, aun sosteniendo su cuerno de bebida en una mano. " Comiencen la maldita justa antes de que me orine!"

Caryssa no culpó a Cersei cuando esta se levantó de su asiento y desapareció, una expresión en su rostro que no conseguía esconder su desagrado por las bufonadas de su esposo, ya que sabía que si Jaime algún día se atrevía a avergonzarla de ese modo, probablemente lo vetaría de su cuerpo por emanas.

Sin embargo, la multitud aún vitoreaba las palabras del Rey, especialmente cuando los primeros caballeros aparecieron. Baelish notó que las chicas Stark parecían estar estupefactas ante quien fuera que cabalgaba hacia el rey detrás de él, y giró para ver quién podría ser.

Una pesada y oscura armadura cubría al caballero sobre un caballo oscuro, y Baelish supo quién era en un instante.

"Dioses, quién es ese?" Preguntó Sansa, incapaz de comprender cómo ese pobre caballo podía aguantar a tal hombre. El hombre tenía un tamaño monstruoso. Casi como una montaña, pensó Caryssa.

"Ser Gregor Clegane. Lo llaman la Montaña," los labios de Caryssa se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que sus pensamientos eran la realidad. Clegane. El nombre le era familiar pero no podía recordar por qué. Sabía que era una de las grandes casas de Poniente, pero sentía que era más familiar que eso. "El hermano mayor del Perro."

"Y su oponente?" Preguntó Caryssa, y Meñique rápidamente la complació con una respuesta.

"Ser Hugh del Valle. Era el escudero de Jon Arryn. Mire lo lejos que ha llegado." Le informó Meñique, con una sonrisa en los labios que la llevó a pensar que había más sobre Ser Hugh del Valle de l que ella sabía, particularmente sobre como había sido nombrado caballero con tan solo ser un escudero.

Caryssa analizó esa idea, apenas escuchando al Rey mientras decía que podían comenzar.

Los dos jinetes se alejaron del otro, cabalgando hacia sus puestos bajo el sonido de una fanfarria. Sus escuderos les entregaron sus lanzas y escudos representando sus casas, y Caryssa repentinamente sintió ansiedad, lo que sólo aumentó conforme los jinetes cargaban contra el otro.

El primer encuentro entre los dos caballeros no fue nada tan emocionante, aunque la Montaña casi golpea a Ser Hugh.

El segundo ataque... Caryssa tomó la mano de Sansa con fuerza, sus ojos muy abiertos en shock. Sansa había gritado un poco con horror, mientras el resto de la gente contenía el aliento de la sorpresa. La Montaña y Ser Hugh habían cabalgado hacia el otro, pero la Montaña clavó su lanza en el cuello de Ser Hugh, la madera quebrándose y causando que el caballero recién nombrado cayera de su caballo.

El caballero del Valle yacía en el suelo, sin esperanza, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Caryssa mantuvo una fría máscara de indiferencia, sabiendo que estaba siendo inspeccionada por Baelish y otros, encontrando consuelo en la mano de su hermana que apretaba la suya y en ver a Jory del otro lado del campo del torneo. Sansa había palidecido ante la visión del caballero muerto, mientras que Arya parecía extrañamente fascinada pero sorprendida, y Baelish notó lo tensa que estaba la mandíbula de la nueva Lady Lannister, mientras se inclinaba para hablarle de nuevo.

"No era lo que esperaban? Alguien les ha contado la historia de la Montaña y el Perro?" Caryssa y Sansa negaron con la cabeza, ambas volteando discretamente a ver al guardia de Joffrey, el hombre con el rostro quemado. "Una hermosa historia de amor fraternal."

Caryssa se forzó a mirar al suelo lodoso bajo las gradas, no queriendo que el Perro las atrapara mirándolo, notando que Arya y la Septa Mordane ahora escuchaban la historia de Baelish.

"El Perro era solo un cachorro de solo seis años, tal vez. Gregor era un par de años mayor y ya era extrañamente grande, y ya se había ganado una reputación. Algunos chicos con suerte nacen con un talento para la violencia," el aliento de Baelish era cálido contra su cuello, un testamento de que tan cerca de ella creía poder llegar. Caryssa resistió con fuerza la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. _'Chicos con suerte nacen con un talento para la violencia'? _La violencia no es algo de lo que uno se puede jactar. "Una tarde, Gregor encontró a su hermano pequeño jugando con un muñeco junto a la chimenea, un muñeco de Gregor, un caballero de madera. Gregor no dijo ni una palabra, solamente tomó a su hermano por el cuello y enterró su rostro en los carbones ardientes. Lo sostuvo ahí mientras el niño gritaba, mientras su rostro se derretía. No hay muchas personas que conocen esa historia.""No le diré a nadie, lo prometo. Ryssa tampoco lo hará." Murmuró Sansa, y Caryssa resistió la infantil necesidad de decirle a Baelish que ella no mantendría el secreto, pero su sentido común la hizo morderse la lengua. Sabía que Baelish no era un hombre al que querías enfurecer abiertamente. Tenía espías por todos lados, y sabía tantos secretos como la Araña, Lord Varys. También era lo suficientemente listo para tener a Catelyn bajo su pulgar, y tal vez a Ned también, pero a ella no la engañaría tan fácilmente.

Baelish no era alguien en que confiar, aunque tampoco quisiera estar en su contra. Por ahora, continuaría manejándolo como él intentaba hacer con su hermana pequeña y con ella.

"No, por favor no lo haga. Si el Perro la escucha siquiera mencionarlo, me temo que ni siquiera todos los caballeros en Desembarco del Rey podrán salvarla."

El resto de las justas del día pasó en un borrón. Caryssa se encontró apenas poniendo atención a la competencia, aplaudiendo mecánicamente con cada victoria, incluso consiguiendo contener el aliento si un caballero era lesionado o muerto tan brutalmente como Ser Hugh.

Su mente repentinamente se había llenado de pensamientos desagradables; Lord Baelish y sus oscuras palabras hacia Sansa, su madre y su temperamento metiéndola e problemas en el camino, su padre y su curiosidad... Una vez que un pensamiento entraba en su mente, era muy difícil removerlo.

Sabía que Desembarco del Rey era un lugar peligroso. El juego que los lores y ladies jugaban ahí era un juego mortal, uno en el que Caryssa estaba insegura de querer entrar. Ella no quería estar aquí, pero ahora lo estaba y no tenía otra opción. Las palabras de su madre eran Familia, Deber, Honor, así que no tenía otra alternativa más que quedarse al lado de su esposo. A menos que su familia la necesitara. La familia era primero, el deber después y el honor al último. No quería que nada le sucediera a su padre o a sus hermanas, y se aseguraría de que así fuera, pero las palabras de Baelish la mantenías tensa.

Lord Tyrion, su cuñado, debería estar saliendo del Norte ahora, posiblemente cerca de Aguasdulces, coincidiendo con el paradero de su madre. Ese pensamiento tenía a Caryssa rezándole a los siete dioses. Esperaba que su madre pudiera controlar su temperamento, que pensara en las consecuencias que traería el actuar tan imprudentemente. Lo último que Poniente necesitaba era otra guerra.

Ella sabía que su padre estaba investigando la muerte de la última Mano y eso la aterrorizaba, tanto por lo que podría descubrir como por las consecuencias que traería. Conocía a la gente de ahí. Asesinatos y mentiras no estaban por debajo de ninguno de ellos, tal vez ni siquiera de Jaime, y solo podía imaginar lo que los corruptos podrían hacer con tal de mantener sus secretos bajo tierra. Caryssa no quería que su padre saliera lastimado, o que sus acciones causaran una guerra, solo porque su curiosidad y honor lo llevaron a desenterrar verdades que la gente prefería que se quedaran en la oscuridad.

Solamente hasta que Sansa le dio un ligero codazo Caryssa pudo alejar de su mente sus temerosos pensamientos y prestar atención al torneo una vez más. Caryssa se concentró en lo que tenía frente a ella y vio algo que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

Jaime montaba un blanco corcel, vestido en una maravillosa armadura roja con negro, el león representado en oro sobre su pecho. No competía por el Rey o la corona, sino por la Casa Lannister y, a pesar de su odio y su desconfianza natural por todo lo Lannister (siempre olvidando que técnicamente ahora era parte de esa familia), Caryssa se encontró sonriendo más ampliamente.

"Mira, Ryssa! Tu broche está en la montura de Ser Jaime!" Le sonrió Arya ampliamente y Caryssa rió ligeramente, feliz de sentir a Baelish tensarse con discreta molestia.

Caryssa se desconectó del balbuceo romántico de Sansa sobre lo romántico que era que Jaime exhibiera tan abiertamente su amor por su loba y se concentró en el oponente de su esposo. Era un Kettleback, no había escuchado cual, pero lucía intimidante en su armadura y se preguntó si sería una amenaza para Jaime. Ella no amaba a su esposo, ni confiaba en él completamente, pero no quería verlo herido, especialmente después de que él había sido tan gentil con ella el último par de semanas.

"Ryssa, viene para acá."

"Quién?" Preguntó Caryssa sin apartar los ojos del oponente de Jaime.

"Mi dulce esposa, te podría molestar con un beso de buena suerte?" Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco mientras volteaba a verlo y arqueó una ceja mientras él acercaba su caballo tan cerca a las gradas como le era posible, su casco lo mantuvo bajo el brazo mientras la miraba con diversión.

"Te di mi favor, esposo. No es suerte suficiente?" Preguntó, conteniendo un gritito cuando Sansa la pellizco en un costado y trató lo mejor que pudo de no gritarle a su hermana pequeña. También intentaba ignorar los susurros a su espalda de los otros lores y ladies, olvidando sus voces susurradas y concentrándose solo en Jaime.

"Tal vez su esposo necesita toda la suerte que pueda conseguir, miladi." Sugirió Baelish sarcásticamente, y Caryssa se puso de pie, sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su falda, antes de tomar un par de pasos hacia la orilla de las gradas.

"Lo dudo, pero supongo que algo más de suerte no hará daño," sonrió Caryssa, inclinándose hacia su esposo y presionando sus labios firmemente contra los suyos. Fue un beso breve, en favor de la dignidad, pero pareció complacer a Jaime de todos modos. "Listo. Buena suerte, Ser Jaime."

Jaime asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de cabalgar a su posición de arranque. El rey había eliminado todos los modales y cortesías prefiriendo que la acción comenzara lo más pronto posible., así que Jaime y el hombre Kettleback se movieron a su lado correspondiente, ambos completamente armados.

Una vez terminada la fanfarria, ambos cargaron contra el otro.

El corazón de Caryssa latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras el hombre Kettleback intentaba cavar su lanza en el cuello de Jaime, probablemente intentando conseguir que terminara como Ser Hugh, pero erró. El león Lannister, sin embargo, no lo hizo. La lanza de Jaime golpeó a su oponente justo en el pecho, enviando al hombre volando de su caballo y hacia el suelo.

Las tres chicas Stark se pusieron de pie para aplaudir la veloz victoria de Jaime, y Caryssa se pudo imaginar la engreída sonrisa que se ocultaba tras el casco. Sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho y, por un momento, se le dificultó identificarla hasta que recordó otras veces que había sentido lo mismo.

Cuando había ayudado a Robb a caminar por primera vez. La primera vez que Jon venció a Theon en un duelo de entrenamiento. Cuando Sansa se había quedado durante todo el parto con ella y la Septa para ver nacer la pequeño Rickon. La primera vez que Arya había dado en el blanco con una flecha. Cuando Bran escaló por primera vez y no se lesionó. Cuando la primera palabra de Rickon fue 'Ryssa'. Siempre que veía a su padre con sus hombres y la devoción que ellos le tenían. La vez que su madre puso sus celos y odio a un lado para cuidar a Jon cuando enfermó de gravedad.

Era orgullo, se dio cuenta. Estaba orgullosa de su esposo y su victoria.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, sin saber que Lord Baelish la observaba de cerca, observando su sonrisa tensarse en las comisuras de su boca, y sus ojos brillar del modo en que lo hacían los ojos de Catelyn cuando pensaba profundamente.

En cuestión de segundos Caryssa se había preocupado profundamente. Su padre, sus tíos, su madre, prácticamente todos los adultos que amaba y en los que confiaba, siempre le habían dicho mientras crecía que nunca confiara en un Lannister.

En el fondo, Caryssa sabía que podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que no confiaba en Cersei, ni siquiera un poco, ni en su hijo mayor. Myrcella y Tommen parecían inofensivos, pero Joffrey era otra cosa totalmente. Caryssa no conocía a Tywin, pero las historias le bastaban. Nunca le agradaría su suegro, ni confiaría en él. Tyrion era un área gris. Definitivamente le agradaba. Era astuto y gentil y le gustaba cuando ella decía lo que pensaba, e incluso aunque fuera un Lannister, había mantenido su promesa de cuidar a Jon en el Muro.

Con Jaime, sin embargo, debería haber sido fácil y evidente. Él era su esposo, pero no era un matrimonio nacido del amor. Era un matrimonio político. Un modo de garantizar su seguridad en Desembarco del Rey. No debería agradarle o confiar en él, porque era el hermano de la Reina, el único que verdaderamente le agradaba a Cersei, y porque era un hombre sin honor.

Sin embargo, sí confiaba en él y si le agradaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta. De algún modo, Caryssa sabía que esto no le traería nada bueno.

_Nunca confíes en un Lannister, _pensó, _pero ahora soy una. Sin duda los dioses tienen un extraño sentido del humor._

Caryssa observó a su esposo quitarse el casco, sacudiendo su dorada cabellera, antes de que sus ojos encontraran los de ella, y Caryssa se encontró sonriendo ampliamente cuando él le sonrió.

Dioses, estaba en problemas.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. He tenido un terrible par de meses, primero no encontraba la motivación para traducir, y luego pasó lo de mis tíos y pues menos, la verdad no quería ni ver a nadie, mucho menos escribir.

Pero ya estoy aquí, después de todo un día de traducciones y correcciones ya está el nuevo capítulo! Wooo!

Si se preguntaban por el encuentro entre Jaime y Ned y la muerte de Jory, solo puedo decirles que se acerca a pasos agigantados.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguieron esta historia, la verdad me ayudó mucho a decidir continuar escribiendo.

Gracias especiales a mis fieles seguidores/as que estuvieron conmigo durante este difícil proceso, que aún no termina pero ya vamos progresando:

**Alukalala, MorganaPofW, maripserp, Alejandra Reyes y La Rojas09, **en serio muchas gracias, su apoyo significa mucho para mi en estos momentos.

Pues creo que es todo, ah! y quería decirles que la nota donde les cuento la historia de mi infierno y de mi gloria lo dejaré como parte de la historia, espero que eso no les moleste, y si les molesta... pues se aguantan! jaja no es cierto, pero aún así lo dejaré.

Pues solo resta decirles que los quiero mucho y que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

El próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo el 28 de Noviembre.

Los amoooo!

_**Bren**_


	15. Un Placentero Interludio

**"Los dioses nos envidian.**

**Nos envidian porque somos mortales,  
porque cualquier momento puede ser el último.  
**

**Todo es más hermoso porque estamos condenados.  
Nunca serás más más hermoso que ahora.  
**

**Nunca estaremos aquí de nuevo."**

**-Homero**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce - Un Placentero Interludio**

Caryssa despertó más temprano de lo usual. Tan temprano que aún debía estar oscuro afuera.

Sabía esto porque Jaime aún no despertaba y, tras batallar para escapar de sus brazos, Caryssa lo observaba dormir. La loba estaba absorbiendo todos los pequeños detalles de su rostro; las ligeras arrugas de su frente, el pequeño lunar bajo uno de sus ojos, las pequeñas protuberancias en el puente de su nariz donde había sido rota una o dos veces.

Desde lejos, Ser Jaime, el león dorado de Lannister, lucía como el hombre perfecto con su cabello dorado, brillantes ojos verdes, piel besada por el sol y la armadura blanca y dorada de la Guardia Real, pero de cerca podías ver los efectos que el tiempo había causado en su piel. No era tan notorio, el tiempo había sido más amable con él que con la mayoría de los hombres de su edad, pero estando tan cerca de él como lo estaba ella, podía ver las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

Le recordó una vez más de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Ella había llegado a su decimonoveno día del nombre hacía ya varias lunas, y Jaime debía tener al menos treinta y seis. Había diecisiete años entre ellos, aunque eso no era inusual. Muchos lores deseaban novias jóvenes. Lord Walder Frey era el ejemplo más ridículo que acudía a la mente, era mayor que el abuelo de Caryssa y tenía una esposa tal vez un par de años menos que ella. Pensándolo de ese modo, Caryssa reflexionó que había tenido suerte casándose con Ser Jaime.

Después de todo podía haber sido mucho, mucho peor.

Pero también, Caryssa suponía que pudo haber sido mejor. Podía haberse casado por amor, desposado a un Norteño y quedarse cerca de su familia en Invernalia.

Invernalia. La nueva Lady Lannister soltó un quedo suspiro al pensar en casa.

No había escuchado de Robb en casi una semana. Le había mandado una carta que ella había recibido el día después de su boda, felicitándola por su matrimonio, amenazando a su nuevo esposo si la lastimaba y lamentando su ausencia de Invernalia, todo en una sola carta.

No estaba sola en sentir esa ausencia tan profundamente.

Caryssa podía admitir libremente que aún se sentía perdida sin su hermanito con ella, especialmente ahora que estaba casada.

Desde el día que él había entrado gritando al mundo, le había dado un propósito. Como su hermana mayor, era su responsabilidad cuidar de él, guiarlo y protegerlo en todo lo que hiciera. Caryssa había hecho su misión en la vida asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo, felices y saludables y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella misma.

En Invernalia, solía planear su día alrededor de los horarios de sus hermanos. Se levantaba temprano para ir a rezar al Bosque de Dioses, antes de asegurarse de que los Stark más chicos estuvieran levantados y listos para desayunar con los demás. Después asistiría a sus lecciones con Arya y Sansa para asegurarse de que se comportaran y para tener a punto sus habilidades con la aguja. Después de eso, bajaría a entrenar con Jory y sus hermanos, antes de aprender a ser una dama del hogar.

Cualquier tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba con Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon (y Greyjoy, aunque esa no era elección suya), y ahora solo tenía dos hermanas y su doncella. Aunque amaba a Sansa y a Arya, ellas no comprendían las responsabilidades que ella tenía. No podía hablar con las dos niñas al respecto y no quería molestar a su padre. Deseaba tener a su madre o a Robb o a Jon para poder hablar, o incluso al Maestre Luwin.

No estaba segura de poder interpretar el papel de la esposa obediente y dócil. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El matrimonio tenía sus beneficios, sí, como las travesuras de la habitación y el peso y miedo de tras el título 'esposa del Matarreyes'. Un guardia de la citadela había sido grosero con ella el día anterior cuando estaba caminando por los jardines con Rhaenyra y todo lo que necesitó para hacerlo disculparse fue decirle su nombre.

_Soy Lady Caryssa Lannister, ser. Creo que es mejor que se disculpe conmigo ahora antes de que le mencione esto a mi esposo._

Ella era la loba. Peleaba sus propias batallas, verbales o como fueran, pero encontró que ser la esposa del Matarreyes significaba que no tenía que hacer esas cosas. La loba no estaba segura si le agradaba.

"Deja de pensar tan ruidosamente, vuelve a dormir." Murmuró Jaime, y Caryssa rió ligeramente.

"No estaba pensando en absoluto. Es muy temprano para esas cosas."

"Sí, lo es, así que duerme."

"Ya no estoy cansada. Si me soltaras, podría ir a no pensar a otro lado y dejar de molestarte," contestó Caryssa, tratando de zaparse de su abrazo, pero sus brazos solamente la apretaron más contra él. Ella bufó en respuesta, antes de que una sonrisa malvada se expandiera en sus labios. "Podría hacer que me soltaras."

Los ojos de Jaime parpadearon por un momento antes de abrirse, estrechándose casi instantáneamente.

"Espero que no te refieras al cuchillo bajo tu almohada."

"Si quisiera matarte, Lannister, lo hubiera hecho antes de que tomaras mi virginidad, así no habría llevado vergüenza a mi familia."

"Y exactamente cómo planeas escapar de mis malvadas garras, esposa?" Preguntó Jaime y Caryssa guardó silencio.

En lugar de hablar, presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de él, succionando su labio inferior antes de morderlo ligeramente. Caryssa lo empujó contra la cama, solo batallando ligeramente con su esposo aún abrazándola con fuerza, y gimió cuando lo sintió endurecerse bajo ella. La boca de Jaime se movía contra la suya, sus brazos soltándola ligeramente y viajando por sus costados para sujetarla por la cadera y moviéndola contra su miembro.

Alejándose de su boca, Caryssa movió sus labios hacia su cuello; besando, mordisqueando y succionando la sensible piel mientras sus manos se movían hacia las de su esposo, entrelazando sus manos y dirigiéndolas hacia la almohada bajo la cabeza de Jaime, una mano a cada lado de su rostro.

Caryssa sonrió mientras abandonaba su seducción, mirando a su esposo, pero ya sin tocarlo.

"Al parecer estoy libre." Murmuró.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy pronto.

Jaime liberó sus manos y colocó a Caryssa sobre la cama, apresándola con su cuerpo, ambos gruñendo simultáneamente cuando su palpitante virilidad se presionó contra su calidez. Estaba húmeda, lo sabía, pero encontraba muy difícil preocuparse por ello cuando su esposo estaba frotándose contra ella, seduciéndola.

Jaime enterró su rostro contra el pálido cuello de Caryssa, utilizándolo para ahogar sus gemidos cuando entró en ella. Jaime sintió los dientes de su esposa contra su hombro mientras empujaba su cadera contra la suya una vez más, gimiendo ante el breve pero agudo dolor que le causaba. Debería haber sabido que la loba de Invernalia era una descripción casi literal de su esposa. Era una loba en su cama; mordiendo, rasgando la piel y aullando durante el acto.

Caryssa descansó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo, tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo mientras trataba de copiar el ritmo que Jaime había impuesto, moviendo su cadera contra la de él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo más agresiva esa mañana, necesitando olvidar todos los malos pensamientos que danzaban por su cabeza. Si Jaime lo notó, no dijo nada.

Era una clara batalla por dominar entre la pareja; sus besos eran duros y salvajes, demandantes y controladores, ambos tratando de tomar antes de recibir, pero a ninguno le importaba demasiado. Era casi bestial, el modo en que se movían juntos. El león y la loba. Una extraña combinación.

Su esposo colocó una mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando su pequeño montón de nervios hasta que Caryssa sintió esa ola de placer llenándola, y Jaime aun embistiendo contra ella hasta que la siguió sobre el precipicio de placer. Caryssa rió sin aliento cuando su león dorado colapsó sobre ella, su rostro enterrándose entre sus pechos, intentando recapturar su propio aliento.

"Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así," murmuró Jaime, presionando sus labios contra uno de sus pechos, antes de alejarse de ella y desplomarse contra la cama, jalándola con él y abrazándola contra su costado. Caryssa envolvió un brazo en su torso, acurrucándose en su cuello, poniéndose cómoda una vez más. "Ahora duerme, tengo un torneo que ganar."

"Cuando ganes no me darás esa estúpida corona de flores, o sí?"

"La guirnalda de flores para la Reina del Amor y la Belleza? Creo que tu padre pediría mi cabeza si se la diera a alguien más."

"Bueno, dásela a Sansa. Ella es la que ansía que las canciones sean ciertas, que cree en los caballeros y las doncellas y los grandes gestos románticos. Yo me conformo con deleitarme con tu victoria."

"Estás tan segura de que ganaré?"

"Por supuesto. Todo mundo dice que eres el mejor caballero de los Siete Reinos. Además, tú lo dijiste, tienes un torneo que _ganar._" Declaró Caryssa, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo y acariciándolo de modo reconfortante. "Ahora, calla. No más platica. Debemos dormir. Debo lucir lo mejor posible cuando mi esposo gane el torneo."

"Me esforzaré lo mejor que pueda para complacerte."

Caryssa suspiró. Realmente no le importaba quien ganara el torneo, pero sabía que a Jaime sí. Todos los hombres que aún competían en el torneo se preocupaban casi demasiado por ganar. Era estúpida la importancia que los hombres le daban al valor y las pequeñas victorias. La familia y el honor eran más valiosos para ella, y a veces no podía entender porque otros no sentían igual.

La familia Lannister valoraba el poder y la posición social, eso lo sabía muy bien. La Casa Stark era una de las familias más grandes en Poniente, muy respetada y poderosa, y sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que Tywin Lannister había aceptado al matrimonio que el Rey había propuesto entre Jaime y ella.

"Si te complace ganar, entonces a mí también," corrigió Caryssa, acurrucándose de nuevo en sus brazos. "Ya que es mi deber como tu esposa. Como a tu hermana le gusta recordarme cada que la veo."

"Ella es protectora conmigo."

"Bueno, creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común. Esa preocupación incansable que tenemos por nuestros hermanos pequeños. Yo mataría por Robb. Cersei ha sugerido que haría lo mismo."

"Te amenazó?"

"En pocas palabras."

* * *

_Cersei y Caryssa observaban el océano. La Reina había invitado a la joven loba a caminar por los jardines con ella y habían terminado en el mirador, el agua oscura del Aguasnegras lamiendo las rocas, y Caryssa esperaba que la leona relevara la verdadera razón detrás de su reunión._

_Faltaban un par de días para su boda y ambas mujeres estaban increíblemente ocupadas con las últimas preparaciones, así que la mujer Stark estaba algo confundida con respecto a lo que la Reina Lannister podría querer de ella._

_"En dos días estarás casada con mi hermano. Yo no estuve de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero mi esposo y mi padre insistieron. Jaime tampoco parece inconforme con el acuerdo," comenzó Cersei y Caryssa simplemente observó el agua, negándose a mostrar alguna clase de respuesta emocional a las palabras de la otra mujer. "Mi hermano merece más que una indomable Norteña que juega a ser un soldado. Cargas una espada y practicas con el arco. Olvidas tu lugar en el mundo."_

_"Sé cuál es mi lugar en el mundo. Soy una mujer, como cualquier otra, pero cuando el tiempo llegue, no aceptaré el cruel y doloroso destino como otras mujeres. Si hay algo que aprender de una rebelión, Alteza, es que aunque no es apropiado que una mujer cargue una espada, aún puede ser muerta por una. Los Martell saben eso mejor que nadie." Caryssa volteó para mirar los distintivos ojos verdes de los Lannister que veía en Jaime y Tyrion. Los de Cersei, sin embargo, seguían igual de fríos que la primera vez que la vio. "Lo que le sucedió a Elia Martell, lo que le sucedió a mi tía… ese no será mi destino."_

_"Cersei rió ligeramente y Caryssa alejó la mirada de la risueña mujer, ocultando su enojo bajo una máscara de indiferencia._

_"Nuestros destinos no nos pertenecen. Recuerdo tener tu edad y querer casarme con el Príncipe. En lugar de eso, mi padre me caso con un Rey, un hombre que ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Un fantasma. Crees que este es el destino que yo hubiera escogido?"_

_"No."_

_"Mi hermano no te hubiera elegido de haber tenido otra opción. Serás la novia perfecta para él, no es así? Lo harás tan feliz como puedas, tendrás a sus hijos y olvidarás esas tonterías de 'mujer guerrera'," declaró Cersei y Caryssa guardó silencio, haciendo ninguna promesa y mostrando ningún signo de haber escuchado las palabras de la Reina. "Mi familia es lo más importante para mí, Lady Stark, y la gente a menudo menosprecia lo que yo haría a aquellos que le hagan daño a mis seres queridos; física, mental o emocionalmente. Entiendes?"_

_"Lo hago."_

* * *

"Más que nada quería asegurarse de que te mantuviera feliz. Después de todo, qué podría querer una hermana para su hermano aparte de felicidad?"

Caryssa realmente creía que si en verdad hacía infeliz a Jaime, si no le daba hijos o lo decepcionaba en alguna manera, Cersei pondría su cabeza en una estaca sobre los muros de la Fortaleza o la encerraría en las Celdas Negras en el calabozo hasta el día de su muerte.

"Estoy bastante satisfecho con la forma en que están las cosas hasta ahora en nuestro matrimonio. No soy infeliz."

La loba contuvo un suspiro e hizo un ruidito de estar de acuerdo con él, mirando a la distancia por un momento.

Ella tampoco era infeliz. Caryssa era todo lo contrario de infeliz, y estaba casi segura de que eso era un problema.

Porque Jaime Lannister, hijo de Tywin Lannister, la hacía a ella, Caryssa Stark, hija de Eddard Stark, feliz y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para probar que era un error.

Había una tormenta acercándose. Lo sentía en los huesos. Y no sabía que desastres ocurrirían cuando finalmente llegara.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ya llegó, ya está aquí!

Ahora lo publiqué un día antes para que no digan que no los quiero con todo mi corazoncito. Pues este capítulo fue un poco corto, espero que los demás sean un poco más largos pero tenemos arrumacos y pillerías. En el próximo capítulo dejaremos Desembarco del Rey pero no les diré por qué.

Quiero agradecer a la Academia… jajaja no es cierto, quiero agradecer a los que han leído y comentado, nunca me cansaré de agradecérselos porque en verdad hacen mi día, así que, Gracias!

También estoy súper emocionada porque ya tenemos tráiler de Capitán América: Guerra Civil y voy a morir de la emoción y el sentimiento. Sólo quería compartirles eso.

Pues nos leemos la próxima semana, los amo con todo mi ser.

Aur revoir!

**_Bren_**


	16. En el Fin del Torneo

**"Ella es la chica en llamas:**  
**Su beso quema como el whisky,**  
**Su toque deja rastros de fuego,**  
**Sus ojos arden más brillantes que las luces de la ciudad.**

**Ella es la chica en llamas:**  
**Quien arde como el sol,**  
**La Luna y las estrellas,**  
**Ella arderá."**

**-Desconocido**

* * *

**Capítulo**** Quince - En El Fin Del Torneo**

**Desembarco del Rey**

La suave brisa movía la suave seda amarilla y el encaje de la falda de Caryssa sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba con su padre, Sansa y la Septa Mordane a observar el torneo. Era la primera justa del día, pero aún tenían que ver quién competiría. Jaime tenía su prenda una vez más, aunque hoy era un pañuelo gris plata con el escudo Stark amarrado sobre la armadura de su brazo. Le había regresado su prendedor de lobo huargo ya que (e internamente ella también lo creía así) no quería probar sus suerte con él y dañarlo.

"Ese es un lindo vestido. No creo haberlo visto antes." Murmuró Ned a su hija, y Caryssa le sonrió, sus ojos brillando con algo parecido a la travesura mientras bajaba la vista para observar su vestido amarillo. Estaba adornado con pequeñas hojas doradas y cafés en el busto y en un patrón hacia el corsé y la falda, al igual que las mangas. Era solo uno de los muchos vestidos que su esposo le había regalado la semana anterior. La mayoría habían sido rojos, pero había algunos amarillos, dorados y azules también.

"Técnicamente eres la Dama de la Roca, así que es tiempo que comiences a vestirte como tal. De lo contrario mi padre y mi hermana tendrán mi cabeza." Habìa dicho Jaime, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Caryssa había puesto los suyos en blanco.

"Mi esposo hizo que la costurera real me hiciera casi un nuevo guardarropa. Probablemente fue idea de la Reina para recordarme que ya no soy una Stark."

"Siempre seràs una Stark."

Caryssa sonrió, tomando la mano de su padre entre las suyas y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro, ignorando los ojos que quemaban agujeros en su nuca. Caryssa había sentido, más que visto a Lord Baelish tomar asiento justo tras ella, con Lord Renly tras él. La loba pensaba que era un movimiento estratégico de su parte, estar cerca de ella y de Sansa con el fin de susurrarles sus mentiras e intentar encantarlas con su lengua de plata por cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos.

"Dónde está Arya?" Ned preguntó a sus dos hijas, sus ojos buscando a la loba más pequeña por el campo del torneo.

"En sus lecciones de baile." Contestó Sansa, sin apartar sus ojos el campo del torneo mientras el primer competidor se daba a conocer.

La Montaña aún hacía que su caballo se viera pequeño en comparación con él, su armadura ya limpia del chorro de sangre que la había manchado cuando había derrotado a Ser Hugh hacía un par de días. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el Rey pero los ojos de Caryssa estaban centrados en su oponente.

"El Caballero de las Flores." Murmuró Sansa con emoción infantil mientras observaba al atractivo canallero quien cabalgaba hacia las gradas con dos rosas en la mano.

Caryssa sonrió amablemente mientras el Caballero de las Flores se les acercaba, tomando cuidadosamente la rosa que le ofrecía y dándole las gracias mientras Sansa hacía lo mismo. Caryssa, sin embargo, notó como su mirada se dirigían hacia arriba, justo detras de ella hacia Lord Renly y sus sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

Ser Loras Tyrell sonrió ligeramente antes de cabalgar frente al Rey para presentarse, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Caryssa entrecerró los ojos cuando el semental que montaba la Montaña pareció descontrolarse cuando se acercó a la yegua de Lord Tyrell, pero ambos se separaron antes de que pudiera sacar cualquier conclusión. La multitud abucheó a Ser Gregor y vitoreó a Ser Loras, ambos sonidos mezclandose con los relinchos y gruñidos de los caballos. Sus escuderos les entregaron sus lanzas y, en el caso de Ser Loras, su casco, y Caryssa pudo sentir a Sansa tensarse junto a ella.

"No dejes que Ser Gregor le haga daño." Susurró Sansa lo suficientemente alto para que su padre la escuchara, abrazando el antebrazo de Caryssa y acercándose a la seguridad que le hacía sentir su hermana mayor.

"Hey." Dijo Ned, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, dandole un ligero apretón para reconfortarla.

"No quiero ver." Susurró Sansa, sus dedos apretando el brazo de su hermana, causando que Caryssa apretara los dientes y tomara la mano de Sansa para aliviar un poco la presión.

Tras ella, Caryssa podía escuchar a Meñique y a Lord Renly haciendo apuestas, y provocandose mutuamente. La loba tuvo que esconder su sonrisa cuando Renly le dijoa Lord Baelish que con cien dragones dorados podría comprarse un amigo, pero solo porque su hermana estaba muy preocupada por el caballero Tyrell.

"Va a morir."

"Ser Loras es buen jinete." Ned informó a Sansa, tratando de calmar sus miedos.

Caryssa observaba ávidamente, escuchando morir la fanfarria, señalando el comienzo de la justa. El semental de la Montaña aún se movía con inquietud, mientras que la montura de Ser Loras estaba perfectamente en alma. Caryssa comenzaba a tener una idea más clara del por qué de esa situación.

Ambos caballeros llevaron sus monturas a galope, con sus lanzas listas y sus cascos ocultando su rostro.

Luego de la muerte prematura de Ser Hugh, Caryssa comprendió por qué Sansa estaba tan preocupada por el Caballero de las Flores. por su propia mente viajaban las oscuras imágenes de Ser Hugh ahogándose en su ropia sangre, remplazando su rostro con el de Ser Loras.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando ambos caballeros se encontraron en el centro del campo del torneo, la lanza de Ser Loras destrozó el escudo de Ser Gregor, tirandolo y a su caballo antes de alejarse como el vencedor. Algunos entre la multitud jadearon con sorpresa, mientras otros reían ante la masa gigante que era Ser Gregor cuando lo vieron desplomarse hacia el suelo. Caryssa estaba segura de haber escuchado las risitas de alegría provenientes de Lord Renly, ya que había ganado los cien dragones de oro, y encontró satisfacción en saber que Baelish había sido silenciado.

"Es una pena, Meñique. Hubiera sido agradable para ti tener un amigo." Caryssa escuchó a Lord Renly burlarse del Ministro de la Moneda, y vio una oportunidad demasiado buena para rechazarla, incluso si significaba tener a un Baratheon como enemigo.

"Lamento decepcionarlo, Lord Renly, pero Lord Baelish tiene una amiga en mi, por lo menos," Caryssa volteó y sonrió a ambos hombres. Miró su rosa y se la entregó al hermano del rey. Con un dejo de confusión, él la tomó y ella explicó. "Creo que su amigo quería que tuviera esto, milord."

Al ver la sonrisa malévola de Baelish, Caryssa supo que lo tenía, o que al menos le seguía el juego, aunque Lord Renly tomó su broma como sincera y le sonrió, aunque sus ojos le rogaban que no dijera nada antes de dirigirse hacia el vencedor.

Baelish tomó asiento de nuevo, aunque se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar al oído de ambas chicas Stark. Aún no consideraba a Lady Caryssa como una Lannister, incluso aunque Ser Jaime y ella llevaban casi dos semanas de casados.

"Loras sabía que su yegua estaba en celo. Muy astuto, de hecho."

"Ser Loras jamás haría eso. No hay honor en los trampas." Respondió Sansa, al tiempo que los tres Stark volteaban a mirar a Meñique.

"No hay honor pero si mucho oro."

La atención de Caryssa fue apartada de Baelish, para su decepción, cuando Ser Gregor finalmente se puso de pie, quitándose el casco y arrojándolo con furia al suelo, pidiéndole a gritos su espada a su escudero. La Loba sintio sus cejas juntarse mientras trataba de decifrar para qué querría su espada, porque seguramente el caballero no atacaría a Ser Loras por vencerlo. No había honor en ser un mal perdedor.

El escudero corrió hacia él con la pesada espada de dos manos, muy parecida a la ancestral espada de su familia, Hielo, mientras el caballero Tyrell se presentaba victorioso frente al Rey y sus hijos. Para el horror de Caryssa, se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista mientras la Montaña decapitaba su caballo. No podía entender el porqué de esa muerte sin sentido.

Tomó la mano de su padre,y la apretó con fuerza, justo como lo hacía Sansa con la de ella mientras Ser Gregor avanzaba hacia Ser Loras y usaba su gran espada para derribar al caballero de su caballo. Ser Loras cayó al suelo con fuerza pero logró recuperarse lo suficiente para sostener su escudo en su defensa cuando Clegane intentó partirlo en dos.

Caryssa se puso de pie y miró hacia la Guardia Real.

"Alguien haga algo! Lo va a matar!" Imploró ella, notando al Perro justo cuando se movía para interceder.

El Perro desenfundó su espada, brincó desde las gradas y gruñó a su hermano mientras entraba en defensa del caballero Tyrell.

"Déjalo en paz!" Ordenó Sandor, al mismo tiempo que sus espadas se encontraban y él las forzaba a separarse.

Ned jaló a Caryssa de vuelta a su asiento, colocando un brazo a su alrededor mientras ella hacía lo mismo con Sansa, los tres mirando la escena frente a ellos mientras los dos Clegane comenzaban a pelear. Caryssa notó que el Perro no tenía problemas para esquivar los pesados golpes de la Montaña y que probaba ser un buen espadachín cuando no estaba persiguiendo al hijo del carnicero o siendo la mascota de Joffrey.

Caryssa dirigió la mirada hacia el Rey, sus ojos azules conectándose y ella vio en ellos un dejo de sed de sangre. Caryssa lo había visto antes en los ojos de un hombre,en su mayoría de los asesinos a punto de ser ejecutados por su padre y se encontró decepcionada de que el Rey Robert casi quería que continuara.

Alejó la mirada del Rey y se concentró de nuevo en la pelea, observando al Perro bloquear rápidamente otro golpe mortal de parte de su propio hermano.

"Detengan esta locura en nombre de su Rey!" Escuchó gritar al Rey Robert y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, evaporando se rápidamente cuando el Perro evitó ser decapitado por la espada de la Montaña cuando inmediatamente colocó una rodilla en tierra por orden de su Rey.

La Montaña se mantuvo de pie, arrojando con furia su espada en el suelo antes de alejarse, la multitud alejándose de él para evitar su ira. Caryssa repentinamente sintió su corazón later rápidamente y compartió una mirada de preocupación con su padre, preguntándose si era una buena idea dejar que Ser Gregor simplemente se fuera.

Ser Loras se acercó al Perro y levantó su brazo en el aire en señal de la victoria contra su hermano y la multitud vitoreó y aplaudió a ambos hombres.

Caryssa notó lo incómodo que parecía el Perro ante la celebración, así que permaneció sentada cuando la mayoría se puso de pie para aplaudir y gritar.

El ver a ambos hombres Clegane pelear desató un sentimiento amargo dentro de ella. Hermano contra hermano en una batalla, peleando a muerte.

Casi se sentía como otro augurio, como cuando encontró el venado caído, asesinado por la loba huargo que a su vez murió después de parir a los cachorros.

Sacudió de su mente los pensamientos desagradables, poniéndose de pie y uniéndose al aplauso, aunque sólo fuera para alejar su mente del camino que había decidido tomar.

* * *

_**Invernalia**_

Bran observaba con tristeza mientras Theon practicaba su arquería, el sonido de cada flecha cortando por el aire y hundiéndose en el blanco distrayéndolo de sus lecciones con el Maestre Luwin. Recordaba con añoranza sus lecciones con Robb y Jon y Ryssa, antes de que su familia se separara. Antes de que se convirtiera en el Tullido de Invernalia.

Aún tenía a Robb, a Rickon y a Theon, pero se suponía que también tendría a su madre. Se suponía que ella estaría ahí cuando él despertara, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera estaba en Invernalia. Jugueteó con la pequeña trucha de plomo que tenia en las manos; el blasón de la casa de su madre. Por qué no estaba ella aquí?

La punta del bastón del Maestre Luwin lo trajo de vuelta al mapa de Westeros sobre la mesa, y él miro con desgana, observando donde su maestro había señalado.

"Las Islas de Hierro. Blasón: un kraken. Palabras: 'Nosotros No Cosechamos'." Recitó Bran, su voz tan llena de aburrimiento como la lección que estaba forzado a soportar.

"Lores?" Presionó el Maestre Luwin.

"Los Greyjoy."

"Famosos por sus habilidades en el tiro con arco, la navegación y al hacer el amor." Añadió Theon, con una sonrisa pícara que fracasó en hacer reír a Bran.

"Y rebeliones fallidas." Remarcó Luwin, aunque Theon ya había vuelto a su arquería, y señaló con su bastón otra parte del mapa, esta vez del lado del este.

"Blasón: un venado, un venado coronado ahora que Robert es rey."

"Bien." Felicitó el Maestre, observándolo jugar con la pequeña trucha en sus manos.

"Palabras: 'Nuestra es la Furia'. Lores: los Baratheon," los ojos de Bran se dirigieron al oeste del mapa donde Luwin había señalado y apretó ligeramente la quijada. "Las Tierras del Oeste. Blasón: un león. Palabras: Un Lannister Siempre Paga Sus Deudas'."

"No. Un dicho común pero no es su lema oficial."

"Lores: los Lannister." Continuó Bran, ignorando las correcciones del Maestre Luwin, mientras dirigía la vista una vez más hacia las flechas que se hundían el el blanco de madera.

"Aún no me dices sus palabras." Presionó el Maestre Luwin, y Bran miró la mesa frente a él, clavando el borde puntiagudo de la trucha en la madera.

"No las conozco."

"Si las conoces. Piensa."

"'Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto'." Murmuró Bran, y el Maestre Luwin negó ligeramente con la cabeza, entendiendo al parecer que el chico estaba siendo testarudo a propósito, pero intentó de igual modo volver a la lección.

"Esa es la Casa Martell."

"'Justos En La Furia'."

"Casa Hornwood."

"'Familia, Deber, Honor'." Espetó Bran. A Caryssa le gustaba utilizar esas palabras cuando cualquiera de sus hermanos estaba peleando, particularmente con Sansa y Arya. 'La familia es primero, lobitos. Nunca lo olviden.' Solía decirles, y luego les hacia prometer que intentarían llevarse mejor. Sansa y Arya lo intentaban, pero una hora después volvían a discutir.

"Esas son las palabras de los Tully, las palabras de tu madre. Estamos jugando un juego?" Preguntó el Maestre Luwin, y Bran mantuvo la vista en la mesa, simplemente continuó rascando en la madera.

"Familia, Deber, Honor... es ese el orden correcto?" Preguntó Bran.

"Sabes que si. Tu hermana te lo ha repetido las veces suficientes para que lo recuerdes."

"La familia es primero?"

El Maestre Luwin finalmente comprendió porqué el chico estaba siendo poco razonable. Estaba enojado con su madre. Por apartarse de su lado, por no estar ahí cuando despertó, por aún encontrarse ausente días después. El Maestre Luwin no sabía exactamente la razón, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que una mezcla de las tres.

"Tu madre tuvo que dejar Invernalia para proteger a la familia." El Maestre repitió las palabras que había dicho cuando Bran había despertado y había notado que su madre no estaba ahí.

"Cómo puede proteger a la familia si no está con ella?" Preguntó Bran, mirando finalmente a su maestro quien lo miraba con dulces y ancianos ojos y el ceño fruncido.

"Tu madre estuvo a tu lado por tres semanas mientras dormias-"

"Y luego se marchó!" Estalló Bran, y el Maestre Luwin decidió intentar otro modo de convencer al chico del amor de su madre.

"Cuando naciste, yo fui quien te sacó de tu madre. Te coloqué en sus brazos. Desde ese momento hasta el momento en que muera, ella te amará. Completamente. Ferozmente."

"Por qué se marchó?" Presionó Bran, y el anciano suspiró.

"Aún no puedo decírtelo pero pronto volverá a casa." Respondió Luwin, esperando que eso convenciera a Bran de dejar de preocuparse y de dejar su enojo hacia su madre. Lady Catelyn no había escrito para informarles como había ido el viaje a Desembarco del Rey, o si sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, pero el Maestre sospechaba que pronto regresaría para informarles en persona.

"Sabes dónde está ahora? Hoy?"

"No, no lo sé." Contestó el Maestre Luwin con reticencia, sabiendo que su honestidad sólo añadía leña al fuego del chico, pero no podía mentirle a él.

"Entonces cómo puedes prometerme que pronto volverá a casa?" Respondió Bran, y el Maestre Luwin sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que lo había derrotado, y negó con la cabeza.

"A veces me preocupa que seas demasiado listo para tu propio bien."

Bran ignoró el cumplido, observando una vez más mientras Theon disparaba otra flecha en el segundo aro del blanco. Sintió su furia burbujear dentro de sí una vez más, pero la controló y se conformó con la tristeza en su lugar. Era un lisiado ahora. No se convertiría en caballero o en un miembro de la Guardia Real. No pelearía en batallas ni ganaría la gloria para el nombre Stark. No blandiría una espada. Nunca dispararía otra flecha.

"Cuando dio voz al último de sus pensamientos, el Maestre Luwin lo tranquilizó rápidamente.

"Y dónde está escrito eso?" Preguntó el anciano hombre.

"Se necesitan piernas para manejar el arco." Dijo Bran, y el Maestre musitó en desacuerdo.

"Si la montura que diseñó Lord Tyrion realmente funciona, puedes aprender a disparar flechas mientras cabalgas."

"Igual que Ryssa en una cacería?" Preguntó Bran, recordando las veces que su hermana había ido de cacería con su padre y hermanos cargando su arco y había regresado con ciervos y conejos con sus flechas clavadas en los ojos. La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a su padre, a Sansa y también a Arya, pero Caryssa no se hubiera marchado de no estar comprometida con Ser Jaime. Se habría quedado con él hasta que despertara. Bran amaba a su madre, pero estaba tan molesto con ella por dejarlo cuando más la necesitaba.

"Si, si estuviera aquí, tu hermana te ayudaría, pero tendrás que conformarte con tu hermano y Theon."

"En serio?"

"Los niños Dothraki aprenden desde la edad de cuatro. Por qué tú no habrías de hacerlo?" Le informó el Maestre Luwin, consiguiendo finalmente que el chico sonriera.

Esta vez cuando Theon tensó su arco y la flecha se apresuró hacia el blanco, el rostro de Bran no se entristeció**_._**

* * *

**_Desembarco del Rey _**

Después de que el horror dejado por la Montaña fue limpiado del suelo y la barrera fue reparada, el torneo continuó con la justa final.

Caryssa vio a su esposo en un extremo del campo del torneo jugueteando con el pañuelo que le había dado como favor, asegurándose de que el lobo huargo estuviera visible para ella. Caryssa sonrió ante eso, aunque escuchó a su padre gruñir en voz baja. Aún no aceptaba que estuviera casada, aunque había sido su decisión en primer lugar, así que intentó calmarlo tomando su mano un poco mas firmemente.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que Jaime había cambiado de caballo. A lo largo del torneo, Jaime había montado un semental blanco, pero ahora montaba una yegua negra. Caryssa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios. Su esposo no era ningún tonto y había descubierto lo mismo que Baelish; que la yegua de Ser Loras estaba en celo y que eso había distraído al semental de la Montaña, causando su derrota.

Jaime se veía mucho más intimidante ahora con su imponente armadura negra y escarlata y su negra montura, especialmente comparado con la floreada armadura plateada de Ser Loras y su bella yegua blanca. Fue en ese momento que Caryssa se sintió casi agradecida de que su padre decidiera casarla con el león Lannister y no con la rosa Tyrell. Aunque estaba satisfecha con su matrimonio con Jaime, podía aspirar a la felicidad y tal vez incluso amor algún día con él. No podía ver el mismo resultado en un matrimonio con Ser Loras, especialmente cuando sus ojos continuaban dirigiéndose hacia Lord Renly tras ella. No hubiera encontrado felicidad alguna con un hombre que no podía amarla.

Ambos hombres cabalgaron hacia el palco real, inclinando la cabeza ante su rey y su familia, antes de dirigirse cada uno a su lugar de inicio y hacer los preparativos finales. Caryssa se alegraba de que Jaime no hubiera hecho un espectáculo de nuevo al solicitarle un beso de buena suerte, porque estaba segura de que su padre no lo hubiera encontrado remotamente humorístico o encantador como ella.

La fanfarria indicó el inicio de la justa, y Caryssa se encontró al borde de su asiento mientras observaba a su esposo y al Caballero de las Flores cargar contra el otro. Cuando Ser Loras casi tira a Jaime de su caballo, Caryssa apretó aún con más fuerza la mano de su padre, sorprendiendo a Ned. El la miró, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la justa, emoción y preocupación luchando por ser la emoción dominante en su rostro.

Jaime se recuperó rápidamente, y en la segunda carga casi tiró al caballero Tyrell de su montura. Ambos hombres proveyendo a la multitud con un gran espectáculo, exclamaciones de sorpresa y espanto llenando el campo cada que un caballero casi vencía al otro.

Fue en el quinto ataque cuando finalmente vino el fin.

Ser Jaime y Ser Loras cabalgaron para encontrarse, con lanzas y escudos listos, y la multitud contuvo el aliento para ver quien saldría victorioso. Caryssa se puso de pie en el momento en que vio a Loras Tyrell tambalearse sobre su montura y caer en la tierra, aplaudiendo a su marido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El resto de la audiencia hizo lo mismo mientras Jaime tomaba una vuelta de la victoria, removiendo su casco mientras lo hacía. Tenia una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que exudaba todo lo que ella asociaba con él, pero también podía ver la felicidad en ella.

La sonrisa de Caryssa desapareció cuando vio al escudero de Jaime entregarle la corona de flores y vio la malévola sonrisa en su rostro cuando la miró a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza una vez, mientras ella y su familia volvían a sentarse pero él llevó su caballo a trote para ir hacia ella, y ella intentó contener su descontento de la multitud.

Jaime se detuvo frente a ella y colocó la corona de rosas en su regazo. Rosas de invierno, notó. Tan azules como el hielo. Caryssa sintió a su padre congelarse a su lado, y ella recordó por qué no quería ser coronada como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza en primer lugar. Sin duda su padre estaba recordando el torneo en Harrenhal tantos años atrás, cuando su propia hermana había sido coronada con rosas de invierno por el Príncipe Rhaegar en lugar de la propia esposa del Príncipe, Elia Martell. Caryssa agradecía que Jaime no hubiera cometido el mismo error, incluso aunque le había rogado que coronara a Sansa en su lugar. Sansa lo habría apreciado más que ella.

A regañadientes, Caryssa sonrió y colocó el círculo de rosas sobre su cabeza e incluso besó a su marido por su victoria. Los vítores de la multitud explotaron a su alrededor, y Caryssa no pudo evitar el rubor que coloreó sus mejillas ante la ruidosa aprobación que recibió por sus acciones.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, Jaime ya dirigiéndose al palco real para ser anunciado vencedor oficialmente por el rey, Caryssa no miró a su padre.

No quería ver la misma nirada que le dirigía cuando pensaba el Lyanna.

La mirada que indicaba que veía a un fantasma.

* * *

Jaime estaba de muy buen humor. Había ganado el torneo, coronado a su esposa como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza y había visto al rey hacer una mueca antes de felicitarlo por su victoria. Se había retirado a su habitación con Caryssa, quien lo había regañado por ir en contra de sus deseos al colocar la corona de flores en su regazo, y se había arreglado para el banquete antes de que la dama de Caryssa lo sacará de su propia habitación para ayudar a su esposa a arreglarse.

Él se había adelantado hacia el Gran Salón, y estaba en sus segunda copa de vino,cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa aún no estaba a su lado. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Lord Stark y sus dos hijas se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo.

Daena había jurado que Caryssa no tardaría mucho en unírsele, sin embargo aún no estaba ahí y Jaime no pudo evitar la irritación y decepción que sintió dentro de él. Se suponía que estarían celebrando su victoria.

"Al fin! Creí que nunca te presentarías! La Reina del Amor y la Belleza ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!" Jaime escuchó gritar al Rey, y su mirada se dirigió a las puertas de la entrada, y una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del león Lannister.

Su esposa estaba perdonada por su tardanza.

* * *

Caryssa evitó poner los ojos en blanco ante el anuncio un poco infantil del Rey Robert ante su llegada, pero sabía que de algún modo merecía la vergüenza. Llegaba increíblemente tarde, aunque no era su culpa. Daena la había sentado en su tocador y tardó lo que se sintió como horas arreglando su cabello y su maquillaje, después de meterla en el vestido que llevaba puesto. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas en sus sienes, justo bajo la corona que lucia, trenzadas hasta que las cuatro trenzas se unían en la parte posterior de su cabeza y formaban una trenza más grande que descansaba sobre el resto de su cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda.

Había estado tentada a vestir uno de los nuevos vestidos rojos que Jaime había mandado a hacer para ella, pero ese plan había sido rechazado cuando colocó la corona de rosas de invierno en su regazo. El azul y el rojo chocaban de forma no muy agradable.

El vestido que la loba vistió en su lugar la hacia sentir como en casa. Estaba hecho de sedas azul pálido y parecía estar cubierto de hielo y copos de nieve en las mangas, corpiño y el borde de la falda. Daena le había dicho que lucía como una reina de invierno, y Caryssa había reído, aunque internamente estaba de acuerdo con ella. No habría podido usar ese vestido en el Norte ya que era demasiado delgado y ligero para los fuertes vientos del norte, pero al menos sentía que pertenecía a una pintura dentro de uno de los viejos tomos en la biblioteca de Invernalia que hablaban de los viejos Reyes y Reinas del Norte.

El halago había servido para elevar la confianza de Caryssa, sintiéndola elevarse aún más cuando vio a su marido sonreirle complacido. Estaba observándola sin vergüenza de pies a cabeza, causando que sintiera calor en el estómago y un rubor en sus mejillas. Podía ver claramente el deseo en sus ojos desde el otro lado del salón, aunque intentó aparentar que no le afectaba.

"Ryssa!" Escuchó llamar a Arya, y Caryssa alejó la mirada de su esposo para ver a la pequeña loba corriendo hacia ella, la habían forzado a usar un vestido, pero no prestaba atención a las lecciones de etiqueta que la Septa Mordane la había forzado a soportar. Sansa y su padre también se acercaron a ella, aunque con más elegancia que Arya.

"Te ves hermosa." La halagó su padre, colocando un gentil beso en su frente, lo que la hizo sonreír.

"Gracias, padre." Caryssa notó que su padre llevaba el jubón gris oscuro que ella le había hecho en Invernalia, el plateado lobo huargo descansando orgulloso en el lado derecho del pecho de Ned Stark. Caryssa colocó una mano sobre él, pasando los dedos por el familiar bordado con el que había batallado por meses con tal de tenerlo listo para el día del nombre de su padre. "No había visto esto en años."

"Es uno de mis favoritos. No quisiera arruinarlo."

Caryssa sonrió ampliamente, antes de mirar a Sansa, quien la veía con algo parecido a la envidia. Ella sabía que Sansa no tenía razón alguna para estar celosa. Con su flamante cabello rojo y bellos ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de ella, Sansa era una belleza que incluso las mujeres sureñas no podían igualar. Al escuchar la música aumentar el ritmo, Caryssa se dirigió a su hermana con emoción.

"Sansa, querida, bailarías conmigo?"

Sansa asintió, aceptando la mano extendida que le ofrecía su hermana y siguiéndola al centro del salón donde muchos otros se habían reunido para bailar. Caryssa notó que eran parejas en su mayoría, pero ella y sus hermanas siempre bailaban juntas en los banquetes. Simplemente así eran ellas.

Ambas lobas bailaron alegremente con las otras parejas, el estilo de baile sureño no era desconocido para ellas ya que sureño madre les había enseñado todo tipo de bailes al venir ella de las Tierras de los Ríos y luego ser la madre de niños norteños. Incluso si tropezaban con algunos pasos, eso no pudo detener las risas de las hermanas mientras se divertían.

Caryssa se sintió más libre que nunca desde que dejó el Norte atrás cuando bailaba con Sansa. Si no se concentraba en nada más que en los pasos y en su pequeña hermana, podía casi fingir que estaba de vuelta en Invernalia, en el banquete del día del nombre de cualquiera de sus hermanos, sin preocupaciones o juegos o política que navegar. Solo su hogar, su familia y la música del norte.

Dioses, como deseaba que sus sueños fueran realidad. El matrimonio con Jaime estaba bien, pero la Fortaleza Roja no era Invernalia y las Tierras de la Corona no eran el Norte. No pertenecía ahí y aún sentía ese conocimiento pesado en su corazon, incluso durante una ocasión tan divertida como el banquete de victoria de su marido. Todo su ser aun anhelaba su hogar, el Bosque de Dioses y el Gran Salón, su vieja habitación y los Cuartos de Sanación, el campo de entrenamiento donde ella y sus hermanos pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo juntos.

Cada vez que pensaba en su hogar, ese peso en su corazón se volvía más pesado y más comenzaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado su padre de casarla con un Lannister, lo que solo la hacia sentir culpable. Jaime había sido nada más que amable con ella, atento y lo mas cercano a cariñoso que podía ser, ambos en realidad, ante la situación.

Pero aún tenía que olvidar la fantasía de volver a casa en el Norte y hasta que lo hiciera, sabía que no sería feliz.

Aún así, la Loba del Norte giraba y danzaba al ritmo de la música, riendo mientras lo hacía. Porque incluso aunque no pudiera encontrar más diversión en esta nueva vida, fuera de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, fingiría por el bien de su familia.

Eventualmente, el baile llegó a su fin y una canción más lenta y romántica llenó el ambiente mientras un par de brazos rodeaban la cintura de Caryssa. Miró por encima de su hombro al separarse de Sansa para encontrarse con Jaime, quien le sonreía con esa expresión de deseo aún en sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra, Jaime alejó a Ryssa de su hermana, quien fue a reunirse con su hermana y con con su padre, y la tomó entre sus brazos. Caryssa lo miró con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, pensando que sus ojos esmeraldas eran posiblemente más cálidos que la última vez que los había mirado. No sabría decir por qué, pero le agradaba el cambio.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música, haciendo las vueltas y cargadas apropiadas, pero siempre terminaban con sus cuerpos casi pegados. Su cercanía mientras bailaban iba es contra del decoro, pero a ambos les fue importando menos durante el transcurso de la canción.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Jaime tomó la mano de Caryssa y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del salón, aunque nadie les prestó mucha atención.

"A dónde me llevas, esposo?" Preguntó Caryssa, mientras observaba los alrededores de la parte del castillo a donde la llevaba su león, asegurándose de que nadie veía ese extraño espectáculo.

Jaime se mantuvo en silencio, encontrando el lugar que buscaba, y jaló a su esposa hacia él. Ryssa observó el oscuro y abandonado pasaje con incertidumbre y comenzó a sospechar cuando la dirigió a una alcoba aún más oscura. Toda su confusión, sin embargo, se devaneció cuando las manos de Jaime la tomaron por la cintura y la presionaron gentilmente contra la pared.

"Debes estar bromeando."

"Obtuve una gran victoria hoy. No vas a recompensarme, mi dulce esposa?" La provocó Jaime, mientras capturaba sus labios entre los suyos, silenciando cualquier respuesta que pudiera tener.

A pesar de todo, Caryssa se derritió ante el firme cuerpo de Jaime y sus cálidos labios contra los suyos, sus dedos se hundieron en su dorada cabellera y enredándose en ella evitaron que Jaime se separara de ella. Las manos de Jaime, sin embargo, recorrieron su cuerpo, provocando la piel cubierta de seda y encaje de sus costados y espalda.

En ese momento, Caryssa dejó de preocuparse y se permitió disfrutar ese instante de felicidad momentánea, olvidándose de su hogar por un momento.

Por un momento, se permitió ser simplemente Caryssa y él simplemente ser Jaime y que nada más existiera excepto ellos dos, su pasión y la habitación oscura. Se permitió ser desenfrenada, al tiempo que Jaime levantaba su falda más allá de sus caderas, sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre su húmeda ropa interior mientras sus labios silenciaban sus gemidos susurrados.

Jaime estaba meciéndose contra ella cuando Caryssa decidió que la fricción no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba, incluso aunque significara que se iría a uno de los siete infiernos por este acto de indecencia. Definitivamente valdría la pena, pensó ella, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y liberaba su miembro de sus malditos confines. Mientras su marido batallaba con los lazos de su ropa interior, ella deslizó una mano por su virilidad, encantada con el poder que sintió cuando él descansó la frente contra su hombro ante sus acciones.

Sin embargo, ambos se impacientaron, y Jaime simplemente le arrancó la ropa interior, la tomó en sus brazos y se enterró dentro de ella. Caryssa mordió el hombro de sus marido, sus uñas enterrándose en su jubón, para silenciar su gemido de sorpresa ante lo increíblemente llena que que se sentía con su esposo repentinamente dentro de ella. Una vez que se disipó la sorpresa, ella comenzó a girar sus caderas contra las de él. Ambos gimieron simultáneamente ante el movimiento. Jaime llenó el cuello y hombros de su loba con pequeños besos mientras embestía contra ella.

Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su caballero, Caryssa se aferró a sus hombros mientras las embestidas de Jaime se volvían más fuertes y rápidas, el fuego creciendo dentro de ella mientras se movía junto con él. Vagamente podía sentir la piedra fría contra su espalda y una ligera brisa contra sus piernas desnudas. Ryssa dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Sus ojos se cerraron. Su pulso se aceleró. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas mientras subía más y más alto, ese nudo en su vientre tensándose más y más.

"Mírame, Ryssa." Ordenó Jaime, y Caryssa obedeció, fijando sus ojos en el rostro de su marido. Ojos color esmeralda mirando unos ojos azules como rosas de invierno. El rostro de Jaime estaba pintado con placer y satisfacción, esos verdes ojos fieros y posesivos. Caryssa sintió una de sus manos abandonar su cintura, aventurándose más abajo entre sus cuerpos para hacerla explotar antes que él. "Déjate ir, esposa."

Caryssa batalló para evitar poner los ojos en blanco una vez que finalmente alcanzó el clímax, sus paredes estrechándose contra él, su grito silenciado por el hombro de su marido, que había mordido anteriormente. Todo se volvio borroso y confuso ante la intensa sensación. Fue más poderoso e intenso que nunca antes y se sintió débil en consecuencia.

De algún modo consiguió seguir moviendo su cuerpo Hasta que Jaime se tensó y ella sintió su gemido silencioso contra su piel mientras el vaciaba su éxtasis dentro de ella.

Jaime jadeó, besando a Caryssa mientras la bajaba para que pudiera caminar. Rápidamente ella se alisó el cabello y acomodó su vestido, acomodó a su marido dentro de su pantalón y abrochó todo en su lugar. Al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Caryssa, Jaime no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios.

"De qué te ríes?" Preguntó Caryssa, mirándolo mientras sus dedos acomodaban su rubia cabellera para hacerlo lucir menos despeinado.

"Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Haciendo el amor con tu esposo en un pasillo oscuro. Cualquiera pudo haber pasado por aquí y escucharnos." La provocó Jaime y ella se sonrojó aún más, pero puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres una terrible influencia." Lo culpó ella, antes de separarse de él y volver al pasillo. "Cómo luzco? Parece que he traído vergüenza a mi familia o podemos volver al banquete en tu honor?"

"Te ves hermosa."

Caryssa lo miró por un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de tomar su mano en la suya y entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

Extrañaba su hogar, pero tal vez, algún día en el futuro, seria capaz de dejar sus anhelos para ser feliz en Desembarco del Rey con Jaime.

Tal vez.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hola chicos! He vuelto después de casi un año de ausencia!**

**Una vez más me disculpo pero también merecen saber la razón. La ultima vez que hablamos nos quedamos en que acababan de matar a mis tíos y apenas me estaba recuperando, bueno, pues no me pude recuperar del todo porque en marzo uno de mis primos se suicidó y fue otro golpe fuerte para mi.**

**Pero esto no acaba ahí, mi abuelita que les había comentado que había estado en el hospital y todo eso, falleció en mayo, entonces fue otro golpe más. Cuatro muertos en total en menos de un año, la verdad aún no estoy 100% bien, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa de esto y merecen seguir leyendo esta historia. Es por eso que estoy de vuelta.**

**Cambiando radicalmente de tema, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y les pido por favor que me manden palabras para describir o llamar al miembro de Jaime porque yo no puedo pensar en otros aparte de los que pongo en la historia. Por favorcín.**

**Ah y también quiero saber si prefieren los nombres de las locaciones en inglés o en español, si les gusta más Winterfell que Invernalia o King's Landing que Desembarco del Rey o al revés, por favor haganmelo saber.**

**Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte, nos vemos dentro de quince días con un capitulo nuevo.**

**Los quiero mucho a todos, en verdad lo hago y gracias por esperar.**

**À bientôt.**

**Bren**


End file.
